Headlines: A Hollywood Romance
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: When the cameras are rolling they’re Japan’s most popular couple. But as soon as the shoot is over they’re at each other’s throats! Will it take a Feudal Fairytale to bring these two actors together- or an off screen catastrophe? InuKag (lime language)
1. The Burning Passion Burns Out

Disclaimer: Oh yes, you've figured me out. I'm really Rumiko Takahashi- only I'm disguised as a little American girl. ;-) (No, I don't own Inu- Yasha.)  
  
Author's Note: Yea! Here I am, per usual, with a new fic. . . Didn't take me long, huh? (I'm certainly on an updating spree today- first chapter 27 of ED, then that Rin/Sess one-shot, then the eppie of Mermaids, then this. . .) ::sighs nostalgically:: Why, it seems just yesterday that I started Mermaids. . . But now it's over. And so is ED. . . ::sobs:: ('Cept for that epilogue. . .)  
  
That's okay, though, 'cause now I get to have fun with this! XD And believe me, I will be having fun. . . ;-)  
  
Here we go!  
  
**_- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - -  
  
-Chapter One: The Burning Passion. . . Burns Out-  
_**  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Look! Look!"  
  
"EEEEEEEK! Oo- I have to get it! I absolutely HAVE to buy it!"  
  
"Hands off, Eri! It's mine!"  
  
"Like hell! I saw it first! Ayumi- tell her!"  
  
"Yuka, Eri- stop fighting over it! No- stop tugging! You guys, it's gonna ri- - -!"  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!  
  
The three teenage girls stared blankly down at the ruined magazine, Yuka and Eri still clutching the remains of the glossy cover and inside pages. An employee glanced over at them, an angry look in his eyes, but the teens hastily waved it off, informing him that they would pay for it. He nodded, returning his attention to his own copy of the same magazine. Then he was promptly forgotten about.  
  
Scooping up the rest of the newest 'People', Ayumi sighed with a roll of her eyes. "You guys, now there's only one left. . . You can't tear another copy."  
  
The other two made indignant noises in the back of their throats. "I didn't tear the first one!" Yuka insisted. "Eri did!"  
  
"Wha- - -?! I did not!"  
  
"Oh yes, you did! Just like you ruined the one that came out three months ago- the one that was dedicated to Kagome and Inu-Yasha's vacation in the Caribbean!"  
  
"Yeah? And I'm supposed to believe you after you stole my addition containing the articles on Kagome and Inu-Yasha's secret sex life?"  
  
"I did not steal it! _Your dog ate it_!"  
  
"He didn't! He loves Inu-Yasha, just like me! He always barks when he comes on screen- that's why I named him 'Inu-Yasha'!"  
  
"You're pathetic!"  
  
"And _**you're**_ just jealous that you own a cat!"  
  
Yuka and Eri exchanged heated glances, each darting out a hand to grab the last issue- - -  
  
Before all hell broke loose again.  
  
Ayumi sighed and shook her head before deciding it was best to stay out of their way. Leaning against the magazine racks and waiting for her best friends' squabbles to die down, she glanced at the headlines of the torn copy. 'Oooo. . .' A smile formed on her lips as her eyes widened. '_Newest Hit of the Summer: The much awaited opening to the hottest romance film of the year,_ Red as the Rose: A Tale of Burning Passion_, is scheduled in two weeks. Already all of Japan is clamoring to talk to Hollywood's sexiest couple- Kagome Higurashi and Inu-Yasha Takahashi- who star together in this, their most recent of a whopping 34 romance films. Article continued on page 15. . ._'  
  
Chancing a furtive look at her friends to make sure they were still. . . busy. . . ., Ayumi flipped the magazine open and continued reading, never guessing what was going on at the shoot at that moment. . .  
  
-  
  
"Oh, my dear sir," a shapely young woman cooed, a delicious blush staining her cheeks as she flicked her long, glossy midnight locks over her shoulder, fluttering a delicate fan as well as her eyelashes. "It is wrong of you to suggest such things from a maiden such as myself. . ."  
  
"Pray, how can I not? Even if you are, as you say, a maiden. . . " a handsome man in his mid twenties replied with a tiny quirk upon his lips, his fangs glittering in the soft light of the candlelit room. "And how can you, my dear, be a maiden, as you claim? I refuse to believe it. One as lovely as you. . ." His hands darted to her thigh, running a finger gently over the gauzy nightgown- the one of iridescent red that he had bought for her in scene 10. "I doubt. Are you pulling the truth, lovely Rose- stretching it? Are you a maiden- but only in mind? Is it even possible that you- astonishing lady- are one in body?" He leaned a bit closer, their breath mingling as she began to tremble with need. "Better yet- perhaps you are a 'maiden', as you claim, but only in one aspect of the term. . ." He smirked, sliding another hand down her body, which was stretched lazily out like a cat's on its side. "Which is it? Body or mind, my goddess?"  
  
"Why, in both, my good sir," she giggled coyly, deftly smacking the man's taloned fingers away from her soft skin. He ignored the playful protest, however; joining her on the soft love seat as the wind blew through the open porch doors, making the silky maroon curtains dance while the tropical sun sank in the background. "In both. Though, if you were to ask if I'd like to be a maiden anymore, my answer would be quite different."  
  
"Oh. . . ?" he chuckled as he lifted her dainty hand to his lips, pressing soft kisses upon its back- then its palm, and then slowly trailing his tongue up her arm until his lips were attached to her shoulder. "Let us say I did ask then. . . what would your answer be?"  
  
"So foolish. . ." she moaned as he began nibbling the flesh of her neck, his lips slowly finding their way up to hers. He paused when their mouths found the other- his arms wrapping around her waist as her own wound themselves around his neck; her left leg looping his hips. "I would answer 'no'. . ." She smiled shyly, her deep blue eyes hooded sensually- - -  
  
Until he attacked her lips with his own, pressing her down upon the cha- - -  
  
"All right! Cut!"  
  
"Thank God!" both actors cried, leaping apart so quickly that if one blinked, they would have missed it. "UGH!"  
  
"_**Gross**_!" the girl groaned without missing a beat, a look of utter disgust finding its way onto her pretty face as she ran a stiff hand down her arm. "You **slobbered** all over me!"  
  
"Believe me, I didn't want to!" the man spat, venom laced in his voice as he began rubbing at his own clothes, as if trying to rid himself of cooties. "But I have to follow the damn script, don't I?!"  
  
"Why can't _Kikyo_ ever do these scenes for me?" Kagome whined to no one, hopping off of the seat and shivering with hate, glaring icily down at the man still sitting upon it. "Heaven knows it'd help her career!"  
  
"Ha! Kagome, if she had me, then YOU'D have no career YOURSELF, _darling_," he smirked smugly, one of his famous doggy ears flicking casually.  
  
Kagome's blood burnt as her lips curled in a sneer. He was right- - - and she hated it. But it was a two sided coin. . . "I could say the same for you, Inu-Yasha."  
  
He scowled and crossed his arms, getting to his feet and leering at her. "Listen, bitch- - -"  
  
"No, YOU listen!" she growled, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. "I don't need to take any crap from you! Not now, and not eve- - - !"  
  
"All right, all right you two! Break it up!" a brisk, female voice snapped, followed by the sigh of another man. "We don't have time for this today!"  
  
"Do we ever have time for it though, Sango, dear?" the one beside her rolled his twilight violet eyes, shaking his black-haired head.  
  
The magenta orbed woman frowned, tightening her high ponytail of chestnut hair. "Don't call me 'dear'."  
  
"Sorry, dear."  
  
"Miroku!" Inu-Yasha barked, making the second male jump. "Remove that- that THING from my sight!" He snarled down his nose at Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please- try to be civil," Miroku blew out his cheeks, sounding a bit exasperated as he turned his attention to his client. "And Miss Higurashi is not a 'thing'- she is a _lady_."  
  
"Keh. My _ass_."  
  
"Is huge. . . ?"  
  
"Shut up, THING."  
  
"**Why you- - -** !"  
  
"Kagome, why don't you come with me to your dressing room?" Sango interrupted, quickly grabbing her employer's shoulders and pushing her off the set. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
But even the promise of a surprise wasn't enough to keep Kagome from glaring at Inu-Yasha from over her agent's shoulder, sticking out her tongue as the hanyou actor gave her the bird.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . . behave," the ebony haired male warned under his breath.  
  
"No way," the actor grinned, amber eyes glittering with mischief. "No one likes a good boy."  
  
"No one likes a bad one, either." He arched an eyebrow, nudging his head pointedly toward the retreating backs of the females. Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"KAGOME doesn't count as an opinion," he drawled, loosening the tie around his neck and allowing his old fashioned suspenders to fall from his shoulders, lazily circling his rear a la Tom Sawyer.  
  
"Whatever," Miroku gave in with a wave of his hands. It wasn't worth starting an argument. Not now. Not when he knew one was just on the horizon, anyway. . . "Let's go. We've got something to discuss, too." He began to trek towards Inu's own changing room, holding back a sigh.  
  
"Oh, goodie," the hanyou snickered. "Did Sango beat you up again?"  
  
"I wish," he murmured dreamily before shaking his head, missing the sudden look of disgust on Inu's face. "Now, shut up and follow me."  
  
-  
  
"I got the part already? Without even having to audition?!" Kagome squealed, excitement bursting to life inside her azure orbs.  
  
"Yep!" Sango grinned, handing the girl a thick script. "And it's supposed to be the coolest show to hit the big screen in a long time- a guaranteed hit! And that's without you in it! But with a star like you, it's bound to pull in at least five million yen opening day!"  
  
"Wow. . ." Kag cooed, running a hand over the top page. "But- what about _Red as the Rose_?"  
  
"Pth- you're done with it! Today was the last shoot, remember? You can devote all your time to this movie, now!" Sango beamed, almost laughing as her client grew more and more excited before her very eyes. She knew how much Kagome enjoyed new parts, new roles. . . And this was her biggest break through yet.  
  
Now there was just one, tiny little detail she had to address- to somehow sneak into the conversation. . .  
  
"Hmm . . . _A Feudal Fairytale_. . ." Kagome was muttering to herself, flipping open the first page. "Ooo! I know this story! My mama used to tell it to me when I was a little girl! I loved it! And I was always so happy- because the heroine and I shared the same name!"  
  
Ooo- perfect time to lace this in.  
  
"_Amazing_- oh! And you know who **else** shares a name with one of the main characters?" Sango attempted to add nonchalantly. "In- - -"  
  
But Kagome obviously wasn't paying attention.  
  
'Damn. One plan foiled.'  
  
"Wow! I can't believe they're making this into a movie!" the actress gushed. "Oh my God! They gave Kikyo a part? Kikyo, my stunt woman? She'll be so happy- I'm so proud of her! And- Ooo, look!"  
  
"You know who _else_ got a part, Kagome? Inu- - -"  
  
"I can't wait to start shooting!" she continued to bubble, oblivious to the rest of the world until a question crossed her mind. "But- wait. . . Sango- chan," she looked up, blinking innocently. "Who's going to be my co-star? Hojo Ketsuki, maybe? Kouga Ookami?"  
  
Well- now or never.  
  
"I was hoping you'd ask," the elder woman smiled, gluing on her most cheerful, excited, persuasive grin. "Those men were both considered and yes- they did get parts- but the writers decided to give you someone. . . more special. More popular. Someone they thought you'd be more comfortable with."  
  
"Oh? Who?" Kagome crossed her legs perkily; all ears as she spun around on her makeup chair, beaming at her agent as she turned away from the mirrors that covered the walls opposite the door. "Please, tell me!"  
  
'Keep calm- keep calm- she won't kill you, that'd be bad for her publicity! . . . Well, at least, it'd be _negative_ publicity. . .' "Why, Inu-Yasha Takahashi, of course!" Sango chirped, crossing her fingers for luck behind her back.  
  
Kagome's face darkened within an instant.  
  
So much for luck.  
  
"Yup! And isn't it ironic?" the brown haired lady continued to babble, all smiles as she tried her best to sell this proposition. "He was named after a character in the legend, too- he's even a half-demon! You guys will look perfect on screen together, and- since you already sound so excited- shall I tell everyone you'd love to play the part?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Kagome, are you o- - - ?"  
  
-  
  
_**"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!"**_ two voices screamed at the top of their lungs, accompanied by identical door slams as Sango and Miroku landed on their rears in the hallway, just outside their star's corresponding dressing room doors.  
  
. . .  
  
They blinked at one another, before grinning widely and helping the other to their feet.  
  
"Well?" the female pressed, cocking her head as she dusted off her business suit. "What'd he say?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha's. . . ecstatic already," Miroku announced smoothly, chuckling as Sango nodded emphatically.  
  
"Kagome, too," she informed happily. "She's positively. . . bursting with excitement."  
  
Along with other emotions. . .  
  
Hey- fame wasn't always an _honest_ business. Sometimes, you had to bend the truth a bit. All right, **a lot**- but it wasn't any worse than what they did down at the _printing presses_. . .  
  
"Well, then?" he beamed, offering his arm as random curses and banging sounded from inside each performer's locked door. "Shall we go inform the director of their decision?"  
  
"I believe we shall," Sango agreed breezily, taking the extended limb with a certain edge of dignity before waltzing down the halls with Miroku, ignoring the angered yells from Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
Let the fun begin.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
No offense, of course, to anyone into writing or People magazine or what not. ; I hope I didn't make anybody mad- I _**certainly **_don't believe they lie about _ALL_ the stuff they print in the celebrity magz but- come on. . .  
  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll post the next chapter after I finish ED's epilogue.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Smile and Fake It

Disclaimer: I own an Inu-Yasha plushie. . . how 'bout that?  
  
Author's Note: Hiya, guys! How are you? I'm all right, I guess. . . Kinda sad, at the moment, but that's all right. I've learned a valuable life lesson to make up for it: You can't please everyone.  
  
Nope. . . But so long as I can please some of you, I'm happy. (-:  
  
Few things. One: _**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**_ I cannot believe I got over _100_ reviews for just the first chapter! You guys are so good to me- I love you so much. XD ::huggles and pocky::  
  
Two: I had a few people ask 1) How on earth could people so young make so many movies? 2) Doesn't it take a lot longer than 2 weeks to set a movie up? and 3) Weren't Kag and Inu a bit immature?  
  
My answers: 1) Yeah, 34 is a lot, huh? But I didn't say they were all live action- they may have been voices on a movie or two. Or they may have been in TV movies. . . both of those take a little less time. . . And we can say they worked really hard, too. (-; 2) Once again, as I said in ED, I don't go looking up facts for fanfictions that I write for fun. You're probably right- I just assumed that, with a lot of people on the job, it would take less time. Whatever! (-: 3) Yes, but they were in the manga, too. I know in Mermaids they were both really mature really fast, but this is going to be quite a few chapters longer, so they have more time to develop. Right now, they're at the 'ew! Cooties!' stage. (-;  
  
Also- for those of you who read the ED author's note and were offended by my little spiel about ignoring readers whining- I thought I'd embellish upon that. When I said 'whining' I meant when people e-mail me twenty times a day, telling me to 'update your damn fic or I'll find you and kick your cat'. Or when fifty people e-mail me asking the answer of a question I ALREADY answered. Or when people get really, really nit-picky and refuse to enjoy the story because of one or two miniscule details. That kind of whining. Asking me nicely to update is fine. Asking unanswered questions is fine. Pointing out huge, blaring errors is fine. Constructive criticism is fine. Yelling at me is not. I am petty, hear me roar. I apologize if I sounded/sound rude- I look back on that particular AN and find that I didn't mean it to sound quite like it did. My excuse?: I wasn't having a good day that day, (busy arguing with about five people at once) so I guess I let my fingers fly a bit too fast. ::sweatdrop:: Pathetic, I know. Gomen ne. . .  
  
Finally- this is very important- _**WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS I WILL BE LEAVING FOR TWO (2) WEEKS ON A FAMILY TRIP. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE WHILE GONE.**_ So I'm sorry, but you might want to make this chapter last a few days. ::nervous laugh:: (-; Gomen, guys, I don't want to be gone any more than I'm sure you'd like me to be gone, but that's life. Oh well. (Also- I plan to take a small break from ff while gone to work on my novel, but don't worry- there will be a fresh chapter up as soon as I get back. (-: )  
  
At least I have 10 seasons worth of Inu-Yasha to keep me entertained on the drive. XD (Thankies, Emmy!!!!!!! I owe you!!!)  
  
Anyway, after that oddly long AN, here is the next chapter to Headlines. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first chapter!  
  
(PS. To those of you who read ED- I am planning a one shot- maybe even two one-shots- but still no promises as to if I'll write them, finish them, or post them. Just thought I'd let you know. . .)  
  
_**- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - -  
  
-Chapter Two: Smile and Fake It-**_  
  
"And there's Yura Kami, the pop queen! Her newest album _Fingers in Your Hair_, is out in stores now! My, doesn't she look dashing in her black top and red mini? Then there's- oh, look! It's Naraku Hijimashi- fresh from his new spy thriller, _Insolent Eyes_! And he's brought his gorgeous wife! Lovely shade of blue velvet, darling!" Kagome sighed as she heard yet another long, loud screaming round of applause for the much beloved celebrities as she leaned against the glass of her tinted window, wishing that their limo wasn't so far back in line. It sucked being the star, once in a while. . .  
  
"Are we there, yet?" Inu-Yasha whined, sitting as far from Kagome as humanly (or hanyouly) possibly, squishing his body against the opposite door.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
"No," Miroku replied patiently, batting invisible dust off of his tux. "You know we're getting out last. That's the way it is at these movie premiers."  
  
Oh, goodie. Premiers. . . their favorite.  
  
"Are there going to be reporters?" Kagome moaned; burying her head in her gracefully gloved hands. Sango chuckled, peering out of the dark glass herself.  
  
"When isn't there, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Thought so," the woman groaned, trying to block out the swooning cries of Naraku's very enthusiastic fangirls. Their proclamations of "WE LOVE YOU, NARAKU!" and "MARRY ME, NARAKU!" could probably be heard in New York. Of course, they were nothing compared to her "darling" costar's rabid followers- the rabid followers that she many times wished could take her place.  
  
"And while we're on the subject of reporters," the calm, violet-eyed man began briskly, leaning back in his black leather seat and tapping his finger tips together; gazing over his hands at the pair like a parent surveying his children, "need I remind you that your whole career lies on the line when it comes to them? One wrong word- one wrong expression- and they'll beat you down. Scramble you up. Ruin your life. Like a thug, almost."  
  
"Yeah," Inu-Yasha droned, rolling his golden eyes as he, too, chanced a glance out the window. "That ninety-year-old from CSN looks ready to kill."  
  
"You know what I mean," Miroku told him bluntly, "accidentally" kicking his star in the shins with his shined up shoes. Ignoring Inu's yelp of surprise, he continued casually. "So you two have to remember to act like a couple. This means holding hands. Smiling. Perked ears, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Humph," the half-dog pouted, his fuzzy appendages pressed against his head in anger.  
  
"And most of all," Sango added with pointed stares at them both. "Absolutely NO fighting. I don't care WHAT happens. You two are THE couple. What're we gonna tell the public if THE couple actually hates one another's guts?!"  
  
"'Ha ha, fooled you'. . . ?" Kagome suggested blankly, earning _herself_ a kick in the shins from Sango's high heels. "Ow! Sango- that hurt!"  
  
"Wimp," Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath, shooting the woman beside him a sidelong glance as he fixed his blood-colored bow tie.  
  
"Idiot," she hissed back, glaring at him from the corner of her eye as she rubbed her leg through her low cut, sleeveless maroon dress.  
  
"Imbecile!" the hanyou countered, turning to fight her face-to-face as his loosely pony tailed hair whacked the seat with a loud 'smack'.  
  
"Ass!" she snapped, lipstick painted lips curling in a sneer as one of her curled locks pulled itself out of the rose-wrapped bun upon her head.  
  
"_Moron_!"  
  
"_Pig_!"  
  
"_**B**_- - -"  
  
"Oh look! The door's opening!" Sango interrupted loudly, forcing a smile on her face as she was helped out by the driver; Miroku quickly following the train of her slinky midnight gown. The abandoned stars took one last moment to exchange fiery glares, and then, with big, sugary-sweet smiles, linked arms.  
  
Show time.  
  
-  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" at least two hundred obsessed fans screamed as Inu- Yasha helped Kagome out of the limo, flashing his killer smile at the press and the swooning teen girls. Kag tried her best not to scowl as he deliberately put his feet in her way, making her stumble on the red carpet. Cameras flashed. The pair smiled and held hands- mentally ticking down the moments till this stupid night was over.  
  
"Miss Higurashi! Miss Higurashi!" one reporter cried over the fans, her glasses askew and her face flushed as she waved her pad of paper frantically; pushing her way to the front of the news squads. "How do you feel about this movie?"  
  
"_Red as the Rose_?" Kagome blinked innocently, cocking her head with a beam that made half the male audience blush. "Why, I loved it! Loved every minute of it. Especially the more. . . INTIMATE scenes with Inu-Yasha, if you know what I mean." She giggled softly and pulled on said man's arm, all but gluing him to her side as she yanked him away from a bunch of young, flirty females who had dyed their hair silver- just for him. "But no matter how much I loved it, I love my little puppy-chan more, isn't that right?" She fluttered her eyelashes at her co-star; snickering silently as his amber orbs flashed.  
  
And _just_ after he'd gotten over his LAST nickname- 'poopkin pie'. . .  
  
"Oh, yes," he agreed, faking a laugh as he threw his right arm around Kagome, his claws digging into her shoulder a bit more than necessary- not that anyone noticed. "And I love you, too, sweetie." He then swooped down and kissed the nape of her neck, nipping it a bit painfully as he whispered just loud enough for her to hear: "I am SO going to kill you when we get back to the studio, bitch. . ."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," she murmured under her breath, linking their hands and waving happily at the cooing crowed as Inu-Yasha dragged her inside, only stopping to grin at his personal, hyperventilating fanclub- the ones that were sporting the 'I WORSHIP YOU!', 'CALL ME AT 867-5309!', and 'DUMP THAT KAGOME GIRL, AND WE'LL SHOW YOU A REAL GOOD TIME' posters. Said club fainted on the spot when they were noticed- and were all quickly trampled upon by a second wave of fans.  
  
Ah, the life of a fangirl. . .  
  
-  
  
"So, whadya want?" Inu-Yasha asked as politely as he could (kindness was not something that came easily for him), drumming his talons on the glass candy cases at the concession stand. Kagome gave the sweets a once over and then shook her head.  
  
"Too many calories. I'll have some popcorn," she decided, lacing her fingers together behind her back and waiting as her 'date' ordered.  
  
"You know," he commented as the employee ducked down to pick out his selected candies- M&Ms and milk duds- "Popcorn has just as much fat as candy. Not that anyone would know the difference, looking at you."  
  
Kagome's cheeks flamed, but she kept her voice coated in syrup. "Well, popcorn doesn't have the nutrition labels on the side to make me regret eating it, now, does it?"  
  
"I guess not," he agreed dully, noting with a hint of dread that the ushers were beginning to allow the crowds and reporters inside. "Damn," he muttered softly before taking his order from the employee- his candy and soda, and Kagome's popcorn- and thrusting it all into the unsuspecting girl's arms.  
  
"Wha- - - Ack!" Kag gasped as the greasy popcorn spilt out of the tub, staining her brand new dress just as the reporters approached them once again. "Oh- curses!"  
  
"What a shame!" one man tutted sympathetically. "That's too bad, Miss Kagome! Such a nice dress. . ."  
  
"Yes, well," Inu-Yasha sighed over dramatically, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him so suddenly that she further ruined her outfit due to more raining kernels, "She's just a clumsy bitch. But she's my clumsy bitch. Isn't that right, doll?" A few of the reporters 'aww'ed unnecessarily, and Kagome began to tear up.  
  
From anger.  
  
"You're such a sweet little pupp- - - oops!" Kagome gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth as the soda 'slipped' between her fingers and splashed all over Inu's tuxedo. Near by, Sango and Miroku took a moment to bury their faces in their hands and cry. "Oh, God, Inu-chan! I'm so sorry! I really am oh-so-very clumsy!"  
  
Now wet, cold, sticky, and thoroughly pissed, Inu-Yasha did the one thing he still could- he forced a chuckle and grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, that's all right!" he assured her, pulling her into his soaking chest for a big bear hug. The young woman instantly stiffened, trying not to flinch as he kindly shared his drink with her. "I love you anyway!"  
  
'_That stupid- **ignorant**- **son of a** - - - !_'  
  
"I'm. . . so glad," her muffled voice came from his shirt. Luckily, the cloth filtered out the sound of her grounding teeth as well as most of her volume.  
  
"Oo- look, the movie will be starting in a moment!" Inu squeezed Kag closer to him as he shooed the reporters away. "Do try and get good seats! Wonderful flick!"  
  
"We'll talk to you two later, Mr. Takahashi! Miss Higurashi!"  
  
"Wait for us, Mr. Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Save a smile for Report Team 45, Miss Kagome!"  
  
"Ja, you two! Be good!"  
  
And so the closing statements went, all pretty much the same for the next ten minutes until, finally, the pair was left totally alone in the middle of the foyer (even the employees had gone to watch)- still embracing and wet.  
  
But that didn't last long.  
  
"Shit!" Inu-Yasha snarled softly, pushing Kagome away from him, oblivious as she landed on her rump with a soft 'hey!'. "You ruined my tux!"  
  
"Your TUX?! Look what you did to my dress!" Kagome bit back, pointing to her now brown, sticky, fake-butter adorned bosom. Inu-Yasha looked.  
  
Kagome slapped him. "Don't look THERE, you perv!"  
  
"WHAT?! I just- I- UGH!" the hanyou whispered, tugging at his bangs in utter frustration as his right cheek glowed with a red hand print. "I don't get you!" he hissed, eyes popping out of his head as he suddenly began shaking her, ignoring her warning growls. "You're such a hypocrite, you whore!"  
  
"_WHORE_?!" she almost yelled- but caught herself just in time. All the same, the pair momentarily froze- as if waiting for the paparazzi to burst out from behind the plastic ferns and ruin them. Luckily for them, no one came. Kag allowed herself to take a shaky breath before continuing- much more quiet this time. "I," she told him softly, voice trembling as she clenched her fists. "Am as much of a whore as you are GAY."  
  
"I AM NOT GAY!" he snapped.  
  
"AND I AM NOT A WHORE!" she poked him in the chest, eyes mere slits due to rage. "Despite what you believe, I am not a _whore_, _slut_, or a _prostitute_ in any way, Inu-Yasha! I don't care what you tell ANYBODY! _I'm not and I never have been, you_- you- **you _two face_**!"  
  
With that, the girl spun on her heel and stalked off, prepared to hide out in the bathrooms until the night and this hell was over.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched her go emotionless-  
  
Before turning to walk into the movie, cursing his co-star with every breath.  
  
-  
  
"_Surprises abound at yesterday's premiere of Red as the Rose- movie star Kagome Higurashi failed to show up at the screening! When we asked Inu- Yasha Takahashi about the disappearance of his much beloved girlfriend, 'little puppy-chan' (as Kagome fondly calls him) would only say that she didn't feel well and had locked herself in the bathroom. **PREGNANCY IS EXPECTED**?!_" Kagome all but screamed at Sango, fire dancing behind her blue eyes as her knuckles turned white, about to tear the magazine apart. "I AM **NOT** PREGNANT!"  
  
"Well, what were we going to say?!" Sango glared at her client, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. "That Inu-Yasha called you a whore and you pulled a stunt I would have expected from a two-year-old?! Kagome-chan, that was the best we could do!"  
  
"You could have just told them that I was sick!"  
  
"We did! It was THEM that decided to milk it into morning sickness!" her agent informed her irritably before snatching the article away with a sigh. "Kagome-chan, please. You know the media- they would have done something like this soon, anyway. Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"  
  
"I am **_NOT_** _overreacting_," Kag grumbled, pulling her legs up to her chin and spinning in her makeup chair, watching her reflection blankly in the many mirrors on the plain vanilla walls. "_I am reacting just the way I should_!"  
  
The magenta eyed woman held her tongue for a moment, trying to collect her rationality along with her thoughts. "Look," she then began cautiously, latching her fingers together so as not to strangle her employer. "Maybe you and Inu-Yasha just got off on the wrong foot a long time ago, eh? Maybe you need to let this go. What could he have possibly done to you to make you hate him so much?"  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome did not reply, only hooded her eyes as her chair slowly came to a stop.  
  
"Why not give him another chance, Kagome?" Sango pressed lightly, squatting down to her eye level and resting her hands on the arm of the chair. "I'm sure that, deep down, he really is quite fond of you."  
  
". . . Heh," the actress laughed joylessly, azure orbs shadowed by her bangs as she clenched her flannel pants. "Quite fond. . . _QUITE FOND MY- - -"_  
  
-  
  
"_ASS_!" Inu-Yasha screamed, chucking his chair in Miroku's general direction. "_IDIOT_! **MORON**!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I am NOT Miss Kagome, and- even if I was- I would appreciate it if you'd stop destroying your- (_CRASH!_)- dressing room!"  
  
"_**Stupid bitch**_!" the hanyou roared, flopping blankly onto a ratty old couch and dragging his hands over his face. "Making people believe we're _lovers_ or something!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it's only a rumor!" Miroku sighed, squatting next to his employer with a roll of his eyes. "Rumors happen all the time! Just one quick, clean announcement that Miss Kagome lost the baby or som- - -"  
  
"**NO**! _SHE WASN'T PREGNANT TO BEGIN WIT_- - -!"  
  
"All right, all right- one quick, clean announcement that Miss Kagome only had the flu or something, and it's all good again! See? That simple! Now can we please go down and start shooting the first scene of _A Feudal Fairytale_? Everyone's ready but you and Miss Kagome! Miss Kikyo is quite excited- and Mr. Naraku is here just to watch her. We really don't want to keep him waiting, now, do we?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shot his agent an icy glare. "Can't I have a different part?! Or not do this fucking movie at all?!"  
  
"No," Miroku replied firmly, as if the hanyou were a whiny child. Which, in a sense, he was. "You will do this movie and you will do it without complaint. AND you will do it with Miss Kagome," he added before Inu could open his mouth. The agent silently blew out his cheeks as the half-puppy began to fume again.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha- you're pathetic," the violet eyed man sighed, allowing his rump to make contact with the carpet as his back slid down the side of the old piece of furniture. "I don't understand you one bit. How can you act this way? So rude- even towards one as lovely and kind as Miss Kagome!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," the actor grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a furrowed brow. "You just wouldn't understand it at all."  
  
"Try me," Miroku demanded with a small frown. "Why DO you hate- - -"  
  
-  
  
"- - -Him so much?" Sango asked gently, carefully combing her friend's hair- trying to smooth her rumpled, metaphoric fur.  
  
Neither star answer- just closed their eyes and blocked their agents out.  
  
- - -  
  
There ya go! XD More fighting, more laughs (hopefully), and- wow! We begin to form a plot! "Why do they hate each other, anyway?" (-: Yea!  
  
Oh- and while I think of it- I don't own M&Ms, milk duds, or have any clue of the names of news reporters/magazines in Japan. So. . . yeah. Sorry, guys. ::nervous smile::  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll miss you and I'll try to write soon! Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. To Kill a Mocking Bird

Disclaimer: I want to own Inu-Yasha. But Rumiko Takahashi-sama needs to own Inu-Yasha so she can finish the series. And, as we all know, wants and needs are two different things.

Author's Note: (The original author's note will now be pasted at the end of the chapter.)

**PLEASE READ. THIS IS INSANELY IMPORTANT, AND IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION YOU MAY NEVER AGAIN SEE AN UPDATE FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

All right, now that I've HOPEFULLY grabbed your attention. . . As many of you know- some all too well- fan fiction . net is cracking down on poorly written/misrated stories and deleting them. So far, 11 of my stories- many containing over 1,000 of your kind reviews- have been deleted. Among the erased were Early December, Fragment of Eternity, Blood and Chocolate, A Pirate's Life For Me, I'll Remember You Forever, and Save the Last Dance. But that's not all. In addition they locked my account until today, which is why I haven't updated.

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

Fan fiction . net's motto may be 'unleash your mind and free your soul', but they're conducting things in a very contradictory manner. I'm sick of having my stuff blown into oblivion by computers. So this is what I'm going to do.

I have a media miner . org account- pen name still Maiden of the Moon- where ED and FoE are already reposted. A URL is on my bio. I WILL BE RE-POSTING MOST OF MY FICS THERE (after they've been edited and re-written a bit), AS WELL AS CONTINUNING THIS FIC AND MY OTHERS ON THAT SITE.   
  
Now, I know most of you don't go to for many reasons, since used to be such a good site. I can see how this would be an inconvenience, so I've decided to do this:  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE E-MAILED WHEN I UPDATE (sort of like a personal author's alert), PLEASE LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS IN YOUR REVIEW. Or you can e-mail it to me. (-: That way, whenever I post something new, I can e-mail you all and let you know. XD  
  
Oh- and since I know someone will ask- YES, I plan on leaving my account running. I will not delete any of my stories from here intentionally- if they vanish, it will be ff . net's fault. I also might post the occasional one shot on this site. BUT MOST OF MY WORK- AND ALL OF MY CHAPTER STORIES- ARE ONLY GOING TO BE ON MM . ORG.  
  
Chapter three will be the last chapter of this fic posted here. Chapter four is already up on , though, so please go check it out when you're done here. And remember- PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS IN YOUR REVIEW. (Even if you're signed in, please.)

Thank you, and please enjoy this chapter.

- - -

_**- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - - **_

_**-Chapter Three: To Kill a Mocking Bird-**_

"It- - - It's a boy. . ." Kagome whispered to herself, eyes wide with shock as she lifted a delicate hand to her mouth. A soft breeze blew through, causing her forest green skirt to ruffle and her silky charcoal hair to dance. "A bo- - - are those- - - dog ears?" she gasped, taking a careful step forward; crushing the vegetation of the small forest clearing beneath her feet. "They are. . ."

She ran her tongue over her lips, eyeing the large goshinbuko before her. What to do. . . ?

After a second's hesitation the girl crawled up onto the huge tree's exposed roots, balancing on them as she made her way to the thick trunk- and to the boy skewered there with a blue stick. "I think I wanna. . ." she murmured thoughtfully, reaching out her hands. "I think I wanna touch them!" With a small smile she began tweaking the fuzzy white appendages, before letting out a sigh and placing her hands on her knees. "Whew! Now that _that's_ out of my system. . ."

"All right! Cut! That's a wrap for the day!"  
  
"Finally!" Inu-Yasha snarled, eyes snapping open as he ripped the blue special effects stick off of his outfit; crushing it between his fingers. A few workers from the special effects department had to hold their tongues. Great. Another prop ruined. . . "This stupid haori itches! Honestly- who could stand to wear this hot, sweat, sticky thing all day every day for their entire life?!"  
  
"You, in this story," Kagome reminded him coldly, unable to suppress a soft 'eep!' of surprise as the hanyou pushed past her to leave, almost knocking her off balance and off the root. "HEY! Watch where you're going, doofus!"

_Doofus_? Was that the best she could come up with?

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and, with a nimble leap, jumped into the air and spun around to face her. "Up yours, Higurashi," he yawned rudely, flipping her off as he landed gracefully near the director's chair. "Go fuck yourself or something." With that, he turned on his heel and sauntered towards his dressing room, looking irritated and overheated.

Go **_what_**. . . ?!

The actress saw red. "YOU BETTER BE GLAD THOSE BEADS YOU GET NEXT SCENE AREN'T REAL!" she hissed, veins throbbing on her forehead.  
  
"Too bad for you, the sword **I** get IS," he sang over his shoulder, smirking as he disappeared around the corner. "Later, doll."

"_You_- - -!" Kagome growled, raising a trembling fist and shaking it in the man's direction as she hopped off the set herself, barely noticing Kikyo and her spouse, Naraku Hijimashi, in the corner; talking in hushed voices with Sango and Miroku as they shook their heads. "_You_- - - You'll get what's coming to you someday! I swear it! Isn't that right, guys?!"

. . .

When no one agreed Kag scowled, turning with crossed arms and a deadly expression towards the two agents. "ISN'T. THAT. RIGHT?"

Both employees froze, danger sirens going off in their heads. Kikyo and Naraku simply took this as their cue to scuffle off with plastered smiles on their faces.

"Er- of course it is, Miss Kagome!" Miroku laughed nervously, waving his hands as if to cool her off. "I thought it went without saying!"  
  
"Yes, yes," Sango chirped with a forced grin. "Now, come on, Kagome-chan- I'll help you to find your coat."

"But I already know where my co- - -"

"Just come on!"

". . . Yes, ma'am."  
  
-

"See you tomorrow, Kikyo-chan!" Kagome called happily after her stunt double, who was waving cheerfully through the tinted glass of her husband's limo. "Good night!"

"Good night!" she heard the woman's muffled voice repeat as the black car pulled out of the studio parking lot, joining the line of other expensive automobiles heading home. "See ya!"

Kagome smiled slightly and mock-saluted as Sango's car passed her; tightening her coffee-colored, crochet scarf and buttoning up her forest green fall jacket. It certainly got cold quickly after the sun set. . . Best get home for a spot of tea before bed.

With that warm thought in mind, the woman began to walk off towards the security booths to check out and hit the sidewalk when- - -

"Oi! Bitch!"   
  
Shit.

Her demeanor dropping within an instant, she faced her speaker with a deadpan look. "What do you want, Inu-Yasha? Here to poke more fun at me?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, as a matter of fact," he grinned roguishly, his red windbreaker unzipped as he stuffed his hands into the back pockets of his tight blue jeans. "Why're you walking home, idiot? Doesn't the studio pay you well enough to at least afford a cab?"  
  
". . . I could ask you the same thing," Kagome commented dryly before spinning away from him and clip-clopping past the guards with a flash of her ID.  
  
"Hey! I ain't done talking to you yet, moron!" the hanyou cried after her as she went on ahead of him, eyes closed lightly as she joined the busy sidewalks of Tokyo; nonchalantly sticking her leather-gloved hands into her pockets.  
  
"That's funny. Because I'm done talking to you," she murmured as she left him in the dust, still furious with the man.

Even more so when he managed to catch up. Damn half-youkai powers. . .

"So, what, you just _like_ to roam the alleys at nighttime when thugs and rapists are on the look out for new bitches?" he drawled dryly, walking backwards a few paces ahead of her; snickering as she kept a cool face.

"More or less," she replied smoothly, deciding the best way to irritate him was by not reacting to his taunts. That's what had worked on her little brother, after all, when she was little. "Walking home clears my mind and calms me down after a rough day."  
  
"You had a rough day?"  
  
"ANY day I spend with you is rough."  
  
"Ha ha. You're such a sweet bitch, sometimes."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, her voice laced with syrupy venom. Then she frowned slightly, a suspicious look forming behind her gray eyes. "What about you, eh? Why are you walking home? Why not drive, if you're such a hot-shot star?"  
  
He grinned; flashing his fangs as his golden irises glittered with mischief. "What? And miss a chance to further tick you off? You don't know me that well, do you?"   
  
"Oh? So you're gonna follow me home like a little lost _puppy_?" she smirked, watching with satisfaction as he began to tremble with rage. Ah, the dreaded nickname. . .

"May you get beaten **and** raped, whore," he growled heatedly, stalking off in the opposite direction though Kagome knew for a fact that his house was right on her way. Whatever- he was probably going out to get sloshed and join the rapers. . . not that she cared- - -

Wait- - -  
  
WHORE?!   
  
**_GrRrRrRr. . . _**

As the feeling of complete and total rage welled up inside her stomach, her face began to burn. Wanting nothing more to whirl around and beat the living tar out of him, she had to literally force herself to keep walking down the path to her house. She did, however, allow herself to **imagine** thrashing the snot out of the egotistical maniac.

SHE HATED INU-YASHA.

-

"Stupid, fucking, god-damn irritating woman," Inu-Yasha spat, all but tearing his _Feudal Fairytale_ script apart as he attempted to run over his lines. 'Attempted', being the key word.

Flopping back on his messy bed with a growl, he stared darkly around at his loft- at the rows of various trinkets and books (most of which were based off of his movies and showed him an- - -), entertainment system (with copies of all the films he'd been in wi- - -), posters (of him and- - -). . . SHIT! No-no-no-no- - - need- something- to- - - AH! Sticking his nose in his script once again, he began to read:  
  
Inu-Yasha: Damn it, Kouga!  
  
"Damn it, Kouga. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha: If Kagome's hurt, I'll kill you!

"If- - - ARGH!"

That was it- the icing on the cake. He officially couldn't concentrate. WHY did everything seem to revolve around the ONE woman in the whole wide world that he completely and totally despised?! WHY? Did the gods hate him that much. . . ?  
  
KAGOME.

He practically listed the name with all the swear words he knew.

She was so annoying! So perky! So- so- so **_ergh_**!

"Oh Inu-Yasha!" he mocked, batting his eyelashes as he sat up his knees and flipped to a new page of _Feudal Fairytale_. "How can you be so MEAN to me?! How can you be so RUDE and TWO-TIMING?! How c- - -Oh my God- I chipped a fucking nail!" With a laugh he leaned back once more and rolled his eyes, propping one knee up as he rested on his side. "Keh," he grinned. "And she sounds even worse than that! How come I'm always paired up with that idiot?!"

-

One block down, someone else (ironically) was wondering the same thing.

"How come I'm always paired up with that idiot?!" Kagome moaned into her pillow, throwing her _Feudal Fairytale_ script upon her bedside table- almost knocking off a picture frame with the photo side down, her phone, and a lamp. "I HATE HIM!" She suddenly snapped to a sitting position, snatching her script again and wringing it forcefully in her hands. "Oooh- I'd just like to kill him! Crush his stupid skull and brea- - - "

But she cut herself off with a sigh, loosening her grip on the packet of papers and staring around the bedroom of her two level home. Getting to her feet with a soft grunt, she decided to release her anger in a different fashion. It wasn't any more productive, but it was less likely to break her stuff.

"Oh, Kagome!" she slurred, crossing her eyes and sticking out her upper teeth. "I'll protect you! But wait- first let me screw up all our plans with my rash attitude and rescue Kikyo from almost certain death- even though she's already dead- because I love her! Ooo- aren't I a good actor? I know I love Kik- - - !No- wait- I hate her, right? No, I love her. No, I hate her! No- - -" She faked a look of complete confusion, wrinkling her nose as she opened her curtains, ignoring the scratching of the tree outside it.

"Gosh golly wonkers gee- I'm so thick skulled, I don't know even know whether or not I love the dead miko! Let's think about it for the next hour or two!" Flopping back onto her neat bedspread, she giggled quietly to herself. 'I've got Inu-Yasha down to a 'T'.'

Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she sighed softly, rolling over with the intent of falling asleep. 'Stupid asshole. . .'

And with that final thought she drifted into a light slumber- - -

Not noticing the eyes watching her through her window.

-

Let's see- powder, gloss, a dab of that glittery stuff Sango-chan always insisted upon. . . What else would she need for tomorrow's shoot. . . ?

"Kagome-chan!"   
  
Hm?

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan?! Are you in there?"  
  
Kagome looked away from her makeup and mirror in order to glance towards the door, where a familiar entity had taken to knocking rapidly from the outside. "Kikyo-chan? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes!" Kikyo called, sounding a bit hurried. "And- uh- I was wondering if you saw this. . . ?"  
  
Kag frowned slightly, standing and undoing the inside door lock of her dressing room. "Saw what, exactly?"   
  
"This," the almost identical woman grimaced, all but thrusting a magazine into her friend's hands before racing off as quick as she possibly could. It was like passing off a bomb. . .

'. . . Huh?'

Kagome cocked her head confusedly after her double, but then shrugged and turned her attention towards the cover page. 'What on Earth is all the fuss- - - '

. . .

_**WHAT?!**_

-

"You got the newest issue?! Oh my God- you have GOT to let me see it! The store was all out!" Eri whined, nearly clawing at the phone as Yuka snickered haughtily over the line.  
  
"Maybe. . ." the second girl cooed tauntingly, rustling the glossy pages near the receiver just to hear her friend's moan of regret. 'Ah, life is good. . .'  
  
"Yuka-chan. . ." Ayumi warned softly from behind her friend, looking up from her homework. "Be nice or I'll take it back!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"What? Yuka-chan- what's going on over there?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Now- I promise to share if you do one teeny tiny thing for me."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Admit you ripped the magazine in the store!"  
  
". . . Which?" Eri blinked, nonplused as she pealed her eyes away from the many movie posters hanging on her pink walls (all featuring Inu-Yasha in his breathtakingly masculine glory) and stared at the phone as her pet dog scuffled into the room, sniffing her bed incredulously before jumping up on it. "The manga one?"

"NO! From a few weeks ago!" Yuka huffed. "The one on Kagome and Inu-Yasha!"

"_Oooo_-** Wait!** I didn't- - - !"  
  
"Apologize, or I won't spoil a thing about it," the school girl sniffed, winking at Ayumi as said teenager rolled her eyes.

'Maybe I should have just kept it for myself. . .'

"All right- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, just read it to me! Please!" Eri begged, instinctively reaching out and hugging her little white puppy so tightly he yipped and scurried away.  
  
"Mmmm, okay!" Yuka sang, flipping open the magazine. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
"**_A Feudal Fairytale: Romance, Comedy, Horror- and an Off-Screen Tragedy_**," Yuka whispered dramatically, giggling as both her friends spontaneously and uncontrollably squealed with excitement. "_Last week's surprise at the premier of _Red as the Rose_ left many people thrilled: Kagome Higurashi and Inu-Yasha Takahashi were having a baby! The newspapers had a field day as gossip spread like wildfire. Millions upon millions of fans began discussing baby names on forums, and arguing over whether or not Kagome and Inu-Yasha should marry. Everyone had fun planning the birth of this little starlet, including us- the workers at _People_. Unfortunately, it is our duty to inform the public that this child is not to be._"

"WHAT?!" Eri screamed into the mouthpiece, making both Yuka and Ayumi jump on the other side of the line. "No! That- - - !"  
  
"Let me finish!" Yuka snapped as Ayumi rotated her pinky in her ear, trying to decipher whether or not her eardrum had burst. "_Yes, it seems like stress and hard work combine brought an end to this young life. "I feel so guilty," Kagome sobbed over our telephone interview. "I should have taken time off work! I should have relaxed! But. . . What's done is done." We only had time to agree before finding ourselves crying along with our favorite actress. As for our favorite actor. . . ? _

"I don't blame Kago-chan in the slightest," Inu-Yasha told us firmly after we'd hiccuped our tears away and Kagome had passed her co-star the phone. "We didn't even realize she was expecting until it was too late. I still love her, I still love the child, and nothing will ever change that." As nothing should."  
  
"Eeeee! Poor Kagome! Poor Inu-Yasha!" Eri whimpered into her bedspread.

"Though both are still devastated by this tragic turn of events, they push bravely on- hand in hand- working on their newest movie, A Feudal Fairytale. "We both really enjoy this film," Inu-Yasha admitted with a chuckle and an almost visible smirk. (Yes, we were melting too, girls.) "Both Kago-chan and I grew up listening to the legend this tale is based on; both of us, for once, get characters with names we can remember (We enjoyed hearing Kagome's heartwarming laugh in the background at that one.); we get to work with actors that we respect and idolize (Naraku Hijimashi has just announced his plans to partake as the story's villain.); and it's one of the few films we've done that really has something for everyone, no matter who you are. Action, adventure, humor, undying love. . . It's a wonderful story line, and we're having a blast working with it."

And though the tragedy off screen is almost more terrible than the horrors on, both Kagome and Inu-Yasha seem certain that they'll make it through- with their own undying love.

Oh- and then there's a picture of them, smiling, arm-in-arm at the premier a few weeks ago."  
  
"How sweet- but how terrible. . ." Ayumi couldn't help but whisper as she laced her fingers together, sighing as she stared dreamily off into the distance. 'After all that- They're still inseparably in love!' Yes, she was a romantic at heart. . . "I wish I had a boyfriend. . ."

Boyfriend? Ha! "What you need is a physiatrist," Yuka muttered under her breath, snapping the covers together with a brisk nod. Regrettably, however- Ayumi heard.

"HEY! That's so mean!" she glared, snapping out of her trance within an instant. "And how can you say that about me when YOU'RE the one that kisses her pillow every night, pretending it's Inu-Yasha?!"   
  
"Wha- - - How'd you know about that?!"  
  
"Yuka-chan? Yuka-chan! Is that Ayumi-chan I hear?! What's she doing there?!"   
  
"Just for that, give me back my magazine, Yuka-chan!" Ayumi snapped, snatching the glossy bound papers with an angry 'humph!'.

"HER magazine?! Yuka-chan! DID YOU LIE TO ME?!"  
  
"Er- - -!"

And so the three continued to fight- until they remembered what they had read and instead decided to cry together; completely heartbroken for their favorite couple.

Their favorite couple-

Who were about to literally break the other's heart.

- - -

Well, here I am in hotel #1, day # 1 of my 14 some day "vacation". So far my family and I have gotten into five fights, gotten stuck in traffic twice, broke my glasses once, inflicted bodily damage upon one another seven times (my brothers and I, that is), and- at least personally- have all but lost my mind 567,382,948 times and counting.

On the bright side, I got to watch a lot of really kawaii eppies of Inu-Yasha in the car- including the one where Shippo falls in love for the first time. It was soooo cute! (I especially liked the very beginning, where Inu-Yasha takes Kag's back pack and takes her to the riverside and spreads out one of her blankets and they lay together there. XD I doubt it was meant to be anything fluffy, but **_I_** thought it was. XD XD XD)

Let's see- one or two things. One, someone pointed out that 5 million yen is actually less than 5 thousand American dollars- which is practically nothing when it comes to movies. My response: You're right. ::sweat drop:: I kinda forgot that when I was writing it. ::nervous laugh::

Second, everyone's been asking 'why do they hate each other?'. My response: If I told you, it would spoil the story! (-; You'll just have to wait for a bit to find out.

Lastly, a lot of people have been comparing this fic to Rozefire-sama's 'Dead Famous'. I'll say this first- I  
don't blame you at all. (-: I LOVED DEAD FAMOUS, and I'm DYING to see the sequel, 'Dead Obsessed'. (PLEASE DON'T ASK ME ABOUT IT, JUST GO READ ROZEFIRE-SAMA'S BIO. (-: ) However, I did NOT get inspired for this fic by DF, nor is this fic going to be anything like it, apart from the idea of Inu-Yasha being famous and disliking Kagome. But actually, that's a very cliché plot already. (-;

. . . God, I'm hungry.

(-: Well- Hope you enjoyed and please R&R! (Speaking of which- **_THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!_** I think I'll go faint with happiness, now. XD Er- after I write this chapter, of course. (-; )


	4. Pissed Pecan Pie

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha now, I didn't own Inu-Yasha then, and I probably won't own Inu-Yasha any time in the future._

_That makes me sad._

_Author's Note: Hey! Lookie me, I'm back on ff . net! XD  
  
Yes, after much consideration and waiting and sighs and sleepless nighs, I've decided to start posting both here and on mm . org. Why?  
  
. . . Well, honestly, I missed this site. ::sweatdrops:: And it seemed that most of you missed me using it, soooo. . . yeah. (-; Ergo, since the raid seems, for the most part, over, I'll be posting here too- until my account is deleted or the administrators start turning evil again._

_XD  
  
Oh- and the spacers have changed to '**x**'s because that's all ff . net will allow anymore. ::shrugs:: Stupid, but we'll live, right?  
  
Please enjoy!_

**x**

_**- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - - **_

_**-Chapter Four: Pissed Pecan Pie -**_

**x**

"INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The actor almost jumped a mile in surprise as the 'sweet, melodic' voice of Kagome pounded down on him, dripping with poison and acid. "Wha- - - ?!" he yelped, spinning around to face the approaching woman who- dressed in her outdoor apparel- was storming towards him at a nerve racking speed. Her eyes were narrowed, her feet were loud, and her hands were clenched at her sides- one holding a rolled up magazine that the hanyou half expected her to start beating him over the head with. As it was, however, she only whipped it out with a flourish when she stopped before him, pointing a shaking finger towards the headline.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?!" she bellowed, face flushed with anger. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"The fuck- - -?" he blinked, arching an irritatingly bewildered eyebrow at his co-star. "What're you talking about, bitch?"  
  
"_THIS_! **READ IT**," she spat, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes as she threw the magazine into Inu's arms, crossing her own and watching him heatedly as he took in the title: **_A Feudal Fairytale: Romance, Comedy, Horror- and an Off-Screen Tragedy_**.  
  
It only took him a few moments to understand what she was getting at.

"What. . . ?" he murmured, an angry growl vibrating in his throat. "WHAT?" He snapped a furious gaze upon Kagome. "What did you TELL THEM?!"  
  
"I didn't tell them ANYTHING!" she screamed, snatching the article back and stomping off, Inu-Yasha at her heels. "Don't try and pin this on ME, you IMBECILE! I know you did it!"

"ME?! NO!" he snapped, pushing through the exit with the actress and flashing his ID at the guard as the pair passed the security booth. "You're assuming too much, idiot- and we both know what 'assume' starts wit- - - Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
"Of all the fake stories you had to tell them, why did you have to- - - URGH!" Kagome was grumbling to herself, still quivering with rage as she stomped down the busy sidewalks; face illuminated by the bright, multi-colored city lights.

"I'm telling you- I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!" he barked, suddenly grabbing Kag's arm and whirling her around to face him. He glared stonily down into her misty eyes as hordes of people pushed past them, too busy with their own lives to notice the stars. "GOD, you MORON. Even I wouldn't stoop so fricken' low! STUPID!" he scoffed, lip curling in disgust as he loosened his grip. Kagome's chin trembled as she bit her lip.

"A-and why. . .

Why should I believe YOU, you two-timer?" she suddenly hissed, spinning around and stalking into the nearest building- a 50s style diner with shiny silver sides and long, plastic windows. Why she felt the urge to enter THAT building in particular- why she felt the urge to push through those sticky red doors- why she felt the urge to walk under that neon pink sign- she didn't know. Maybe it was because she felt the need to stop. Maybe because she felt the need to eat. Maybe because Inu-Yasha was with her.  
  
Maybe not.

It didn't matter- because whatever the reason was, she entered that old diner again. And the half-youkai actor followed.

"Because I promised, didn't I?" he whispered heatedly, trying not to draw attention to himself and Kagome as she plopped herself determinedly in an old booth, tightening her arms around her torso and glaring down her nose at Inu-Yasha. "Besides- why the hell would I tell the stupid papers anything?! It was probably Miroku and Sango making some sort of stupid publicity stunt!"

"Don't blame Sango-chan!" Kagome demanded as Inu-Yasha sat across from the woman, leaning his elbows on the plastic, marble-print table and playing with the straw dispenser near the window. "She wouldn't- wouldn't. . . make up a story like this!"  
  
"Then who did, idiot, if it wasn't me or you?!" he sneered, before cutting himself off as a waitress approached them; all smiles and short skirts.

"Evenin' you two! And what can I getcha both?" she giggled; horn-rimmed, studded glasses shining as she cocked her pig-tailed head. "Say- aren't you two- - -?"  
  
"Coming back from a costume contest? Why yes, we are," Inu-Yasha grinned widely, smoothly saving the day. Kagome had to work to bite back the bile of disgust that was now rising in her throat. What a self-important. . . "Two pecan slices." 

"You betcha!" she bubbled, cracking her gum with another giggle as she sped off towards the kitchens, leaving them all alone in the diner. Well, all alone except for that elderly couple in the corner, near the door. . .  
  
"You're such a pig," Kagome grumbled under her breath, looking out the window as she hugged herself.

"And you're a dolt who needs to grow up!" Inu-Yasha retorted with a soft hiss. "I didn't do it, you didn't do it- we don't know who did it! Who cares? Miroku was right- we're over reacting! This is just another one of the zillions of phony stories that the paparazzi, tabloids, and mags put out every year! Why stress so much more over this one?!"  
  
Kagome didn't respond- she didn't need to. Inu-Yasha just sighed and began tugging on his hair, muttering curses under his breath.

"Here ya go, you two!" 

Both straightened in surprise as their waitress returned with two pieces of pecan pie, still smiling and cheerful as she noticed their annoyed faces. "Sorry- hope I didn't make you wait." With a third giggle she set the plates before them and rested her empty tray against her hip. "Say- you wouldn't mind if I got your autographs, would ya? Kagome Higurashi and Inu-Yasha Takahashi are my favorite stars ever, and you two portray them so well! 'Cept for the fighting, and all." She laughed as they bristled slightly. "It's too bad about their baby, isn't it? I feel so horrible for them. . ."

"Er- Yeah," Kagome cleared her throat, picking up a fork and playing with it in her hands. "It is too bad."  
  
"Wow, you guys even sound like 'em," the waitress murmured, impressed. "Bet that took a lot of training! Hope you got high marks at that contest."  
  
"Uh huh."

"Well, enjoy your pie," she sang before hopping back to the kitchens, her skirt and blouse rustling quietly in the silence. Inu-Yasha had to fight to keep from watching her tight little rear skip off- the last thing he needed was Kagome blowing up about chauvinistic male pigs again. . .

"Mmm," Kagome replied intelligently as she pulled her food closer and began picking at it. After placing a small bite in her mouth- ignoring her co-star's eyes-, she chewed quietly for a moment. ". . . Pie's better than I remember."  
  
"Guess so," Inu-Yasha shrugged as he dug his spoon into his slice, swallowing the chunk without a second thought.

". . . You're supposed to use a fork with pie."  
  
"Says who?!" he glared.  
  
"Whatever. . ." Kagome sighed.

With that, both fell into an awkward silence; poking at their sweet deserts as- for the first time all night- they realized something frightening: Here they were, ALONE, with nothing more to fight about and no will to try and start a new argument. _What were they gonna do?!_

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"Hm?" The actress looked up with a double blink, resting her chin on her balled up fist. "Long time since what?"  
  
"Since we've been together without supervision or someone forcing us to behave," he shrugged, placing the tip of his spoon on his dish and twirling it around with his fingers. "It's been a long time."  
  
Kagome scowled, jamming her fork into the remains of her pie as she, again, began raising her defenses. "It's your fault."  
  
"**What**?" he frowned, glancing up at the woman across from him with a dangerously ticking eyebrow. "Did you just say it was _my_ fault. . . ?"

"Yes, I did," she replied snippily, getting to her feet with a 'humph'! "Why?"  
  
"Because you very obviously don't have your story straight," he retorted with a tight grin, hands fisting themselves as their voices instinctively rose in volume, "if you honestly believe that you _who_- - -_le_ bunches of lovin'!"

What the- - - ?  
  
Wait.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheeks, flames bursting into life behind her eyes. 'He was going to call me a WHORE!' She could strangle him right there- - - ! But if she did those people in the corner would see. . . She chanced a glance at the older pair and noticed with a pang of angered regret that they were beginning to stare. 

Inu-Yasha had obviously seen them, too.

Damn it.

"Oh, you _ass- - - tounding_ kidder," she purred, forcefully grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the exit. "Now, be a gentleman- (coughforoncecough)- and hold the door open for me," she commanded, smiling silkily up at the actor. If he had been any other man, Inu-Yasha would have melted. However, since he knew Kagome all too well, he could easily hear the threats laced into her expression and tone.

"Of course," he grinned, flashing his sharp fangs as he pulled open the red door again; closing his eyes and bowing mockingly as Kagome exited. "ANYTHING for you."  
  
With that, he exited as well- both storming off in opposite directions; never having noticed the clicking of a camera or the call of their waitress as they left.

**x**

Inu-Yasha was angry. Not just a little pissed, either- oh no. He was abnormally, astoundingly, all-out TICKED OFF.

WHY was everything his fault?! WHY did fate act the way it did?! WHY was Kagome always mad at him- even now?! AND WHY DID HE STILL - - -

HE HATED KAGOME.

Especially now. . .

Growling, Inu-Yasha ripped the note and receipt off of his dressing room door, canines bared and hair bristling.

_Dear Stupid, _

_You ordered, your bill. Better pay it off soon or you'll get arrested- and I doubt the police will care much for your "good looks". Go screw yourself and your reasons. _

_-Kagome_

He clenched the scrap of paper in his hand, piercing it with his claws as he snarled. 'Why that damn bitc- - - !'

Whirling around with a snarl, he scraped his talons against the air, expecting to slice through something- but finding nothing. 

Huh. . . ?  
  
He frowned, looking left and right, back and forth. No one. . . ?  
  
But he knew he had sensed. . .

Oh, whatever.  
  
Blowing out his cheeks and raking a hand through his hair, he shook his head and pushed into his dressing room, pysching himself up for yet another day of hell with Miss Higurashi.

**x**

_Ugh. . . I feel carsick. . .  
  
Anyway, two quick things, now:  
  
One, the 'who- - - le bunches of lovin'!' thing is the invention of my friend Kari. Love you, darling! (-;_

_Two, this chapter is dedicated to the people who were at Old Faithful on the 26th. Especially that cute guy with the 'Anime Freak' T-shirt on. (-; Peace out, guys!_

_XD_

_Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please R&R!_

_Ja ne!_


	5. Anymore

_Disclaimer: I WANT TO GO HOME. (This in no way implies that I own Inu-Yasha, by the way.)  
  
Author's Note: ::curled in fetal position, sobbing:: I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I WANNA GO HOME NOW! ::big streams of Shippo tears:: WAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
I'm SO SICK of traveling and arguing and hotels. I'm SO SICK of sight seeing and having to spend every waking moment with my family. My brothers are on my nerves, my dad is being bossy, and my mom is constantly creating friction. ::sighs::_

_On the bright side, while we've been here I've gotten to watch cable whenever I want. XD We don't have cable at home. I haven't been able to find Inu-Yasha (TT) but I have gotten to watch Fairly Odd Parents and Teen Titans. XD XD XD XD Yea!_

_Anyway, I think this might be a rather short chapter, but that's okay, right? I've only got a while before my parents start yelling at me for sitting on my butt too long. ::mushroom sigh::_

_Okay, here we go!_

**x**

_**- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - - **_

_**-Chapter Five: Anymore-**_

**x**

"DIE, INU-YASHA."  
  
"Urgh!" The hanyou grunted as he leapt into the air, clutching his bleeding side as a silver flash shot up next to him, poisoned claws outstretched. "Damn it, Sessho-Maru! I'm not gonna give you my sword!"  
  
"The Tetsusaiga rightfully belongs to be, little brother," the full demon replied coldly, his amber eyes calm and his expression blank as he once again slashed at the younger dog youkai. "Father couldn't possibly have wanted a mutt like you to taint his pure oni powers. . ."  
  
"Shut up! Sankon Tessou!" Inu-Yasha yelled hoarsely, raking his talons through the air as the brothers slowly fell back to earth, Sessho-Maru landing gracefully on his toes as Inu landed painfully on his stomach; sending up a cloud of yellowish dirt.

"Ahhh- Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, racing over as fast as she could; dropping her bows and arrows to the ground.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"  
  
"Kagome! Stay back!" Inu-Yasha commanded, panting hard as he stuck a hand in Kagome's direction, signaling for her to stop as he pulled himself to his feet with a slight waver. "He's dangerous- I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Yeah, right. . ." Sango sighed off set, crossing her legs and subconsciously snuggling into Miroku, who, too, was nodding as he leaned back into the soft navy couch. "He'd PAY to see her hurt. . ."  
  
"Sad, isn't it?" the male agent murmured drolly, sounding a bit disappointed as the woman next to him rested her chin in her hands. "To think two people with such friction can't create a single spark of interest in each other."  
  
". . . That wasn't bad, as analogies go," she blinked, sounding a bit surprised as she looked up into Miroku's eyes.  
  
"Ho?" he glanced down at her, shocked at the compliment. Then he beamed widely, displaying all his shining white teeth. "Why, thank you, Sango dear!"

Wrong move.

"**Don't call me 'dear'**," she snarled, eyes burning with a fire even brighter (and deadlier) than any spark a bit of friction could make. The man next to her silently gulped, moving his creeping hands back towards his sides once more. 

"Er- of course," he cleared his throat, pulling at the collar of his shirt with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, dear."

"Grrrr- - - !"

"Eeeeeeek! Inu-Yasha! Help!" Kagome cried, eyes squeezed shut as Sessho-Maru lunged at her, smirking sadistically and he whipped out the second of his two swords.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha bellowed- sounding almost frightened- as he leaped towards the girl, scooping her into his arms and bounding away from his brother. "Idiot! I told you to stay away from harm!"  
  
"Sorry. . ." she muttered guiltily as Sessho-Maru made a perfect landing before them, chuckling softly.

"My, my, Inu-Yasha. . . you certainly move faster when your woman is at stake. . ."  
  
"Wha- - - ?" the couple gaped, glancing at one another- - -

And then turned their faces away with dark blushes. 

"Aaaaand cut!" the director called happily, clapping his hands together. "Perfect! That's all for today, guys- good job, and good night!"

"Thank you!" both Kagome and Inu-Yasha huffed, pulling away from one another with disgusted expressions as they simultaneously crossed their arms over their chests.  
  
"This is getting _so_ old. . ." Sango moaned under her breath, dutifully pulling herself to her feet as Miroku started off towards the idiots, ready to yank them apart when their traditional, end-of-the-shoot fight began. But- oddly enough- there was no argument. Both stars just glared icily at one another- turned their backs with a 'humph!'- and stalked off towards their respective rooms, calling out "Come on," to Miroku and Sango, respectively.

The agents exchanged glances.

Uh oh. . . something was up.

Had they seen today's headline already. . . ?

**x**

"Tell me what this is all about," Kagome glared, eyebrows knit together as she held out the most recent copy of 'People'. "NOW."  
  
Sango, a bit nervous (after all, her job was on the line), reached out tentatively and took the magazine; flipping cautiously through it until she'd landed on the title page. "'Pecan is the flavor of happiness' . . ." she read aloud slowly, sounding a bit skeptic as she lifted her gaze once more. "'As a special treat for picking up People magazine, we'd like to bestow upon you readers these!- Exclusive pictures of our favorite Hollywood couple going out for their own special treats- Pie! Please enjoy what we've decided to humbly call the Pie Date image gallery'. . ."

"DATE?!" Kagome was hissing as Sango interestedly scanned the photos, shocked to find that they weren't touched up. Well, maybe once or twice, here and there, but so minutely that the average Joe wouldn't notice. . . "We didn't go out on a DATE! We were merely fighting in the same place! At the same time! Oh! The NERVE of that- that- that INU-YASHA!"  
  
"Yeah. . . nerve," Sango repeated blankly, biting her bottom lip as she examined the last one- of Inu-Yasha holding the door open for her client. Now, if she could only get Miroku to act like such a gentleman once in a while. . .

"An- - - Sango, are you even LISTENING to me?!" Kag snapped, suddenly and quite forcefully yanking the captivating article from her agent's fingers; whacking her over the head with it. "This is SERIOUS! Now people are REALLY going to think we're a- a- a COUPLE!"  
  
The chestnut haired woman couldn't help but heave an irritated sigh as she slouched back against the wall, running her fingers over her face in mild exasperation. "Kagome-chan. . . people have considered you two a couple ever since. . . . ever since. . . EVER SINCE YOUR FIRST MOVIE TOGETHER. WHY should this article make any difference whatsoever?!"  
  
**x**

"Be-Because!" Inu-Yasha ground out, arms tightening in a stubborn pout over his muscular torso. "Because it makes up look like we actually GO OUT! Like we actually LOVE each other!"  
  
"And that's good!" Miroku tried (and failed) to explain, throwing a friendly arm over the hanyou's shoulder, only to have it batted rudely away. The dark haired man frowned, appearing to be a bit hurt. "Inu-Yasha, you're being pretty uptight about this whole thing. What's the problem?" He scooped down to pick up the thrown copy of People and dusted it off, gently smacking the open article with the back of his hand. "A month ago this kind of thing coulda be published and you wouldn't have giving it a sideways glance!"  
  
"Not- - - not THAT kind of article," he sputtered, flopping back on his old, falling-apart couch- the one of blue and black checkered corduroy. Miroku simply shook his head and blew out his cheeks, easing himself onto Inu's makeup chair.  
  
"None the less, I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you," the elder male nodded emphatically, steepling his fingers as he stared down his nose at his client.

**x**

"Disappointed?!" Kagome couldn't help but choke out dumbly. "WHY?! I didn't do anything wrong!"

**x**

"Why. . . ? Because you didn't get her laid, you fool!" Miroku all but died with anger at his naïve employer- - -

Before almost literally dying as the raging actor sent a random table his way.

**x**

"You're being entirely immature, and you know it!" Sango huffed, spinning away from the girl after snatching back the rolled up magazine. "Who cares if people think you- uh- care?! They already did!"  
  
"But this is different!" Kagome insisted, getting to her feet and clenching her fists around air, staring towards the ceiling as if searching for some higher power. "It's so different! I didn't mind if they assumed but- - - now it's like they have proof!"  
  
"Proof that you care? Once again- who cares?" 

**x**

"I DO!" Inu-Yasha roared, chucking the next biggest thing he could find at Miroku- which unfortunately was a pillow. Not much in the way of weaponry, but it would have to do. "I CARE! I CARE THAT THEY CARE! I CARE THAT THEY THINK I CARE!"  
  
"Why?!" Miroku pressed, catching the flying square of caution-tape-yellow fluff. "WHY do you care?!"  
  
**x**

"BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!" Kagome screamed, eyes clamped shut as she pounded her makeup seat with a fist, the 'THUMP' muffled do to padding. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM ANYMORE!"

As soon as the words had fallen from the actress's lips, all comebacks flew from Sango's mind. In fact, just about everything flew from Sango's mind- including how to work her legs- as one word resonated in the silence. And then the older of the two opened her mouth to repeat it curiously. 

**x**

"Anymore. . . ?" Miroku echoed, blinking dumbly as he automatically threw the pillow back at the half demon, catching him in the jaw. "You mean, you have before. . . ?"

He was treated to a glare of pure ice and a silent tension so strong that you almost wished for a knife to cut it with. And with that, the actor yanked his coat from the coat hanger and left with a slam of the door- - -

Only to find himself face to face with Kagome in the hall. Both just stood there for a moment, their hands still on the knobs, before looking different ways with soft 'Humph!'s; turning on their heels and stalking out in opposite directions.

**x**

"I saw you with her last night, Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered to herself, nose buried in her Feudal Fairytale script as her hands subconsciously reached out to play with the phone cord; brushing the face down picture frame on her bedside table as she did so. Twisting the cool, plastic-covered wires between her fingers, she continued to practice her lines. "With Kikyo. You promised you wouldn't go visit again!"

Inu-Yasha's line, blah blah blah, couldn't help it, yada yada yada, she was in trouble. . .

"I was in trouble, Inu-Yasha! I got hurt! She CAN'T hurt anymore- she's dead! And you didn't just save her, I know it. . . you never _just_ save her. You always end up talking about your future! You don't have a future with her, Inu-Yasha! You don't! You have one wi- - - oh, forget it!"  
  
More of Inu-Yasha's chatter, this time about promises and stupid stuff like that. . .

"You swore. . . What about your promises to me? Don't they mean anything? You promised to always protect me, Inu-Yasha. . . I can't stop you from breaking your word, but I never once thought you woul- - -!"  
  
And so the hanyou interrupts, trying to convince her that he'd never lie to her. . .

"I don't know, Inu-Yasha. . . I just don't know anymore. I don't know if I can trust you. I don't know if I can FORGIVE you."  
  
He tries to save himself from her wrath, attempts to be sweet and romantic. . . shit about love. . .

"Yes. . ."  
  
Forgiving and loving crap. . .

"I suppose you're right," she eventually murmurs. "They ar- - -"

_CRASH!_  
  
Kagome sat bolt upright in bed, script falling out of her hands in pure, heart stopping surprise. 'What was that- - - ?!' It sounded like it was. . . from the kitchen! . . . The kitchen? Why would anyone be in there?!

Uh oh. . .

Slowly putting her shaking feet on the cold ground, the actress forced her frightened self out of bed and towards the stairs, following the noises her fear-heightened senses picked up with a trembling frame. Who could it be? Was it anyone? Perhaps the wind? Or was it a gang? A stalker? A joke? A cold sweat broke through her skin as her empty hands ached- yearning for some sort of protection to hold. Oh, how she suddenly wished she believed in the use of guns! Or- perhaps, a little less drastic of a desire- how she wished she owned a cat or dog to blame the noise on! Too bad her old kitty, Byou, had died when she was 19. . .

Swallowing and inching silently down the steps, she held her breath and made to peer around the corner, to see who had intruded in her home- - -

Only to be met by complete and utter emptiness.

That didn't help sooth her in the slightest. In fact, her heart beat only sped up- like it did during a game of hide-and-go-seek.

Dropping like a rock into one of her kitchen chairs, she continued to snap her head back and forth; trying to pick out anything suspicious in the shadows as her hands clenched on the cheerful floral tablecloth. But it all looked fine. . .  
  
So this is what it felt like to face off invisible demons. . . and to be going crazy.

**x**

**  
**_Well, I'm finally home! Actually, have been for a while, now, but- all the same. . . I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far!_

_Oh! And as I'm sure many of you have realized, sometimes screws up the italics and bold and stuff, so for the most part I'll be reverting back to s and s. ;; Kay? Thankies!  
  
Please R&R!_

_Ja ne!_


	6. Call Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, blah blah blah, whatever._

_Author's Note: Yea, here I am! Back with a new chappie. . . Didja miss me?  
  
Anyway, I just thought I'd say that school is starting really soon for me- September 1st. And, all though I know many of you have already started, this year's a big step for me (HS!) and I'll probably be really busy. Ergo, around that time, updates will slow down a bit until I get back into the rhythm of school life. Kay?_

_That said, here we go!_

- - - **_Headlines: A Hollywood Romance_**- - -

-**_Chapter Six: Call Me_**-

"Ugh. . ." Kagome groaned tiredly, poking and prodding her face in her dressing room. It was disgusting- she could count the number of days she'd missed sleep by the black bags under her eyes. "Damn it. . ." she sighed, cursing the terror that filled her heart whenever it came time to leave. Those burglars hadn't been back for two weeks- but the prospect of their return still scared her, as Inu-Yasha would say, shitless. She hadn't felt this miserable since . . .

"Kagome-chan?"  
  
The actress started as someone began pounding on the door. Her agent. "Kagome-chan, are you in there? Do you need help? The shoot's gonna start in a half hour- and we need you there in time for the safety talk."  
  
"Safety. . . ?" Kagome echoed blankly, racking her sleepy brain for what Sango could mean. Oh- yes. . . today was the cliff scene- 9 stories off the ground, blowing winds, slippery, rocky slopes- all that good stuff. Good, dangerous stuff. And she could barely put one groggy foot in front of the other. 

Terrific.

Pushing her dead weight out of her chair and putting her acting skills to good use, Kagome forced a smile onto her face, hurriedly slapped some makeup under her eyes, and threw open the door. "No. I'm fine!" she chirped, so perky that Sango could almost see the little hearts that appeared at the end of her sentences. The agent blinked once, appearing a bit skeptical, but then shrugged and grinned in return.

"Well, if you're ready then, let's go," she replied, grabbing Kag's hand and dragging her into the hall, then around a few corners towards the set. "I hope _you're_ ready for this, because _I_ sure as hell wouldn't be."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome frowned, feeling slumber tug on the back of her senses. She tried to shake it off, but it was growing harder with each passing second. "It's just that big fake drop off, right? The one that looks like the cliff from Pocahontas?"

"Yeah," Sango nodded before shooting her employer a nervous smile from over her shoulder, "but the directors decided that they wanted to do the scene without safety harnesses, to capture the true essence of fear. Didn't you get the memo?"  
  
Kagome froze- literally- in her tracks. "They WHAT?!"  
  
The elder woman swallowed, yanking the actress along with her. "I know. But don't worry- they'll be crewmembers around at all times to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"I don't care!" Kag cried, tugging weakly on Sango's grasp but too tired to pull completely away. Even with this horrific knowledge, she could still feel herself drifting off- only half awake. "I don't want to do that scene without the harnesses!"  
  
"Sorry," Sango winced, "but it's already been decided. You have no choice."  
  
**x**

Not only, she soon discovered, did she have no will, no harness, and no choice- but she also had no sympathy from Inu-Yasha. Not that she expected some or anything, but she was surprised to see how excited her co actor was over this particular scene. It wasn't like it was all that exciting- Kikyo plummets for the umpteenth time, so Inu stands on the edge near Kagome and mourns, believing her dead again. So why he was so anxious to begin, Kag didn't understand. Perhaps it was because he knew that if _he_ fell, he could easily save himself with his demon powers. Or maybe it was because it was one of the only scenes were he didn't have to deal so much with Kagome- she only had to stand near the edge and look frightened (which she now knew would be no problem), try and help catch Kikyo before she fell, and say: 'But- Kikyo-!'.

Or it could be that he was just thrilled to see her so scared. That was probably it, now that she thought of it.

She sighed (though it came out more as a yawn than anything), and took her place, trying her best not to look down near her feet- which were dangerously close to the rocky edge.

"Now, remember!" the director cried from his high podium, watching the actors with the cameramen on a raising platform to their left. "There IS a mat down there for if you fall- and Kikyo, darling, there are crews awaiting to catch you- but I'd really prefer if none of you took a topple. M'kay?"  
  
"Right," Inu-Yasha grinned, stuffing his arms in his sleeve as he planted his feet firmly in the middle of the fake-grass cliff. He chuckled as the crew began turning on the 'wind' and setting the 'sky' at stormy. "Try not to look down too much, doll," he smirked at Kag, looking thrilled to be on top of this death trap of dark brown stone and rubbery green vegetation. It all looked real, though. . . And the drop was. "Wouldn't want you throwing up."  
  
"Har har," Kagome managed weakly. She was too sleepy to argue. . . she could feel her lead-heavy limbs waver once or twice as her eyelashes fluttered. To try to wake herself up and ignore HIM all at once, she turned to her usual double. "Aren't you scared, Kikyo-chan?"  
  
"Nah," she beamed, looking excited. "I'm usually doing your stunts, after all. I was born to do these kinds of acts." She waved merrily at her husband, who was watched her from the ground off set. Kagome didn't even bother looking in the same direction. She didn't want to puke in front of Inu-Yasha, after all. "Now- break a leg, you guys! Uh. . ." Kikyo paused after she bubbled that particular phrase, and then laughed nervously. "But- er- not each others."

"Well. . . if you insist," Inu drawled, grinning superiorly and waiting for Kagome to make a comeback. However, even if she was feeling up to it, the director had other plans. He wanted to start.

"Okay people! Let's get this show on the road! - - -Lights!" he whispered dramatically as the half demon and 'miko' got ready to begin and Kag tried her best to just keep her eyes open. "Camera! And- - -!" With an exuberant wave, the cameras started rolling. 

"Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha gasped, taking a few hurried steps forward as the dead woman quickly scooted away- near the cliff edge with a look of fury on her face. "Kikyo, I swear I didn't- - -!"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Inu-Yasha," she hissed venomously, eyes narrowed into slits of hatred as Kagome attempted to look fearful for both her 'love' and her 'incarnation'. But quite frankly she could do nothing but yawn- her tremors growing stronger as she slowly began to forget what was going on around her.

'So. . . sleepy. . .'

"I saw you!" Kikyo continued icily. "I saw you promise HER!" She whirled around and pointed towards Kagome- - -

But the rage in her eyes instantly deteriorated as she noticed how tipsy the young actress was. "Kagome. . . ?"

"Hmm. . . ?" the girl slurred, eyes lightly shut. "Is it. . . . my. . . cue. . . . ?" 

With that she was out like a light- - -

And toppled backwards thanks to the help of the powerful fans; off the cliff completely. It took everyone a full second to realize that their star was falling, head first, 9 stories- at an incredible rate- right towards the cement floors.

Then it hit each like a ton of bricks.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo screamed, racing to the drop off and falling to her knees- reaching out as if it would catch her. But she was already way too far out of reach. "KAGOME, WAKE UP!" She didn't. Instead she continued to tumble through air like a rag doll, dead to the world.

"Shit!" Sango gasped from the set, horror clenching her heart as Miroku held her back- lest she hurt herself. "She's going to miss the mat!"

"Get the crew in there!"  
  
"No one will reach her in time!"  
  
"OH MY GOD, SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"  
  
"Oh- _dammit_!"  
  
Everyone's sobbing screams fell instantly silent as- quite suddenly- an irritated Inu-Yasha leapt off of the cliff- barreling towards the ground like a red bullet at neck-breaking speeds- - -

Only to, amazingly enough, reach the ground before his co star and catch her safely in his arms.

Cue jaw drops.

Not a sound could be heard throughout the entire set as the hanyou casually repositioned the girl in his embrace, carrying her off bridal style. "Keh," he muttered under his breath as everyone's stares followed him towards his dressing room. "Stupid wench."

'They don't care about each other anymore?' both agents couldn't help but think dryly, pounding their fists on their chests as if to start their hearts up again. '**Bull**.'

**x**

"Idiot. . ._mumblegrumble_. . . fucking moron. . . _grumblesnarl_. .."

How odd. . . the warm blackness that she was engulfed in was suddenly disappearing- becoming a blotchy, colored whiteness of flashing lights and the faint sound of bitching. What was going on. . . ?

"How could _anyone_ be that. . . _growlgrunt_. . . I can't _believe_ that. . . _hissmutter_. . ."

Kagome felt like she had suddenly gained two thousand tons. She couldn't move her arms or legs or fingers or toes- even her eyelids were a difficulty. She could feel something tugging on her memory. Like she had been doing something important and needed to get back to it. But what? Oh. . . maybe she should just go back to sleep. She still felt so tired. . .

But just as she began drifting off again, she felt a pair of clawed hands gently place a cool scrap of cloth upon her forehead- so cold that her whole upper half snapped to attention.

"Eee!" she squealed, the icy washcloth intensifying her headache- until she threw it off, of course; sending it towards the wall with a watery _SPLAT_. "Oh, good," the previously complaining voice droned. "You're awake." 

Yes she was. And now she was wondering what was going on. After just a brief moment she easily realized she was in Inu-Yasha's dressing room- the posters and books and the couch she was on sort of gave it away. But. . .

Blinking blearily and still a bit peeved, the actress looked down at her side to find Inu-Yasha squatting next to her with a half concerned, half annoyed expression on his face. Her torso slumped lazily as she tried to take this all in. What was Inu-Yasha. . . ? "About time, bitch. You've been out for 10 hours. You even missed closing time."

"Out. . . ?" Kagome echoed groggily, slowly lifting a hand to rub her head. It was then that she noticed that she was still wearing her Feudal Fairytale costume. Wait. . .

It all came back to her within an instant, her eyes widening as it did.

"I see- so you remember," Inu-Yasha chuckled darkly, flopping down to sit cross legged on the floor by her head as she carefully laid herself back down. He propped his elbows up on the cushions near her shoulder and rested his chin in his palm. "The doctor said you might choose to forget."  
  
"Oh God. . ." she choked, the back of her hand still pressed lightly to her forehead. "You mean to say that I dropped 9 stories to a hard stone floor and didn't die? Impossible!"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome," the actor drawled, staring at her dryly as he crossed his arms. "You're dead right now. Welcome to hell. I'll be your guide for eternity."  
  
"Noooo. . ." she moaned, quickly growing angry as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "Not funny at ALL." 

"It wasn't supposed to be," he snickered. "But your expression sure is!"  
  
As he laughed, she sighed, a single droplet of moisture trickling down her cheek as she spoke- quietly, her voice wavering. "Inu-chan, please. . ."

He instantly froze at the name, swallowing hard- before releasing a very forced: "Keh! All right, all right." Blowing out his cheeks, the half demon turned his face away. "I'm sorry. No more jokes. I caught you, okay? No big deal- you never even hit ground. You're safe, sound, and awake. Now. . ." he trailed off for a moment, before steeling his gaze and staring at Kagome once more. "I want some answers."

"What sort of answers?" she grumbled with no will to fight. "I was tired. I fell asleep."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!" he snapped, slowly loosing grip on his emotions again as he pushed himself up to his knees. "Tell me another!"  
  
"Look, Inu-Yasha," Kagome growled, closing her eyes lightly, "I'm really not in the mood for this. Thanks for saving me and all- REALLY- but I'm fine now. I don't need anymore help."  
  
"Kagome, I know you!" Inu-Yasha roared, voice growing louder and louder. "And you would forget your head if it wasn't attached- but I have NEVER seen you act like this! You've been withdrawn and timid and obviously tired- I've noticed it for quite some fucking time! Why haven't you been getting enough sleep?!" He fell silent for half a second before a new fire burst to life within his eyes. He slammed his fists into the padding of her make-shift cot. "Have you been shagging som- - -!"  
  
_SLAP!_

"Inu-Yasha. . ." Kagome's thin, dangerous voice trembled as she lowered her hand, carefully sitting up once again. "If you even BEGIN to finish that sentence I may have to kill you once and for all! NO! I was NOT out SHAGGING anybody!"  
  
"Then what the HELL is wrong, bitch?!" he bellowed, placing his hand over the red print on his cheek, glowering.  
  
"It's none of your business!" she raged, trying to get to her feet- but felt a strong grip hold her back. She glared at Inu-Yasha before trying to pry his fingers off of her arm. Of course, to her dismay, it was near impossible due to his youkai powers. "Let go!"  
  
"No," he hissed, removing his hand from his cheek in order to grab her other wrist. "Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"NO!" she fought, feeling her strength return as she raged against the actor, arms and legs flailing as best as she could make them. "It's not like you CARE anyway- about me or anything that happens at my house or in my kitchen!"

. . . Whoops. That sort of spoiled the whole thing.

Inu-Yasha arched an eyebrow, his hold never weakening. "Your kitchen? What happened in your kitchen?"  
  
Kag responded to the question by glaring. He glared back, undaunted. And so they continued to glare until Kagome found she had to blink her teary eyes.

Dammit.

"Ooo- FINE!" she gave in, throwing her arms into the air and then crossing them over her chest as Inu-Yasha released them. Then, lowering her tone to a soft mutter, she continued. "A. . . few weeks ago. . . someone broke into my house."  
  
Inu's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed as she continued. 

"It scared me. . .and even though they didn't take anything and nothing else has happened- it's still put me on the edge, all right? So I haven't been able to sleep and. . . and. . ." She sniveled pathetically before giving a start when Inu-Yasha leapt to his feet with a furious frown.

"Y- you IDIOT!" he yelled, looking as if he was about to hit Kagome. Instinctively tensing and squeezing her eyes shut, said girl was half-shocked when no blow came. Then she felt foolish for believing for a moment that he would physically abuse her. No, instead, Inu simply flopped to his knees beside her, looking deadly serious. "That's dangerous!" he whispered heatedly. And before she could react he reached out and gingerly turned her chin, pushing a strand of her limp locks behind her ears. "It could be a stalker, Kagome! It could be some sort of deranged stalker and he or she could kill you!"  
  
"I- I know. . ." she murmured, biting her bottom lip as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "But I. . . I didn't. . . I didn't want to worry anybody!"  
  
"Feh!" Inu-Yasha scoffed, pulling his hands away and getting to his feet once more, yanking his coat off of his coat rack and tossing Kagome her's. "Too late for that, moron!"  
  
Kag said nothing as he sighed- playing with the cuffing of her jacket as she managed to push herself to her feet. She was about to brush past him and leave without another word when- quite suddenly, she felt him bop her lightly over the head. Glancing up in surprise, she subconsciously blushed as he cast her a glance from the corner of his eye. Was that worry she saw inside his golden pools. . . ?!

No- it- couldn't- - - ! Why was she pink in the face?! No! No no no no no!

"Hey," he suddenly grunted as he pulled open the door, still watching her as she hurriedly began rubbing her cheeks- horrified. "I want you to call me, dammit, if anything like that happens again! Do you hear me?!"  
  
. . .

So this is what it meant to be shocked stupid. The actress blinked dumbly up at him as she slowly lowered her hands.

"Well?!" he snarled, only calming down slightly as Kagome began to nod fervently, too flustered and surprised to do anything else. "Good."

And with that, he left without so much as a goodbye, leaving the young woman in a blank state of embarrassed bewilderment.

**x**

_I hope y'all liked the chapter. The beginning of a little bit of fluff! Yea! XD  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!_


	7. Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, though I think that would be cool. For if I did own Inu-Yasha, I wouldn't have to go to school. (-; (Sengoku Jidai, here I come! XD)_

_Author's Note: Gomen ne! It's been so long since an update, huh? --; Sorry, guys! Lotsa drama both on and off line, if you catch my drift. . . and lotsa homework. Uber suckiness._

_Ah well. Please enjoy!_

- - - **_Headlines: A Hollywood Romance_**- - -

-**_Chapter Seven: Memories_**-

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Left, right. Left, right. Left, right. 

Inu-Yasha snarled under his breath as he paced back and forth in his loft bedroom, arms crossed behind his back as he stomped from one side of the confined space to the other; eyes on the ground and cold fury in his gaze. 'Dammit!' he mentally cursed, flopping back onto his bed with a hiss- hiking up the waist of his gray sweat pants as his silver locks tickled his bare stomach. 'Why the hell hasn't that stupid wench called?! I wanna get some sleep here and I can't if she doe- - - er- not that I care, or anything or- - - oh, fuck!'

Burying his claws in the springy mattress beneath him, the inu hanyou had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep the insults and swear words from rolling off of his tongue. It was hard- and he couldn't help but release a soft growl- but it was in order. It felt like the least he could do while he waited.

'Stupid idiot!' What was she doing to him?!

After a few moments of silent, impatient writhing, he sighed- defeated- and released his hold on the bed. Eyes slowly flickering open to a half lidded state, he tried his best to quell the worry ebbing away at his soul.

Was she oka. . . ?  
  
A vein on his forehead popped, his body tensing again. No! No no no no no! He wasn't worrying! He wasn't! NO WORRYING OVER HER!

. . . Yeah, right.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Inu-Yasha quickly snatched the remote control off of his pillow, flipping on the TV near the base of his bed. He needed a distraction. . . 

But, as it turned out, television wasn't the answer.

_What would you do if, on your fifteenth birthday, you fell through a magic well. . . ?_

Inu stiffened, eyes bulging and eyebrows twitching as snippets of scenes began playing out on the screen. Wait a God-damn minute- - -

_What would you do if, on your fifteenth birthday, you met the fabled hanyou, Inu-Yasha, pinned to a tree. . . ?_

There he was- looking serene as Kagome walked into 'his clearing', a soft breeze rustling his hair. No- not this commercial- - - !

_What would you do if, on your fifteenth birthday, you found that your destiny was intertwined with that of an outcast boy. . . ?_

_  
_Oh shit! - - -There they were, arguing- then again, **hugging**. . . ! His left hand fumbled for the 'clicker'- trying not to watch. He even went so far as to cover his eyes with his free right- but his gaze always found the cracks in his fingers.

_What would you do if, on your fifteenth birthday, your entire life changed forever?_

At last he managed to pick up the remote and point it towards the screen, but whenever he pressed the 'off' button it wouldn't work. Did the batteries just run out?! Damn karma!

"_INU-YASHAAA!"_ the actress on the TV screamed, tears forming in her eyes; reaching out a hand as she was pulled away by an oni- and a collection of rapid fire shots were shown. Him and Kikyo, him and Kag, him by himself- the actors playing his friends and enemies- - -

Only to end with a voice-over recording of Inu-Yasha running through his lines, accompanying the flash of the movie's title 'A Feudal Fairytale'; his voice a gentle roughness that Miroku told him made the fangirls swoon. _"I'll always protect you. . ."  
  
_A beat of silence. _"Then. . . I'll stay around to be protected," _Kagome whispered in reply, a smile in the tone as the picture - - Shattered. 

Literally. What with Inu-Yasha chucking the 'clicker' through it and all.

Panting hard and glaring icy daggers at the previously working entertainment system, he scooted a bit closer to his headboard on his bum, biting his bottom lip. "Stupid piece of shit," he grumbled, nervously flexing his hand as he tried (and failed) to keep the young actresses voice and expressions out of his head.

Damn, she was too fucking good of an actress!

Pounding his fist once or twice against his forehead, the half demon quickly tried to find some other wait to amuse himself. Staring into space? His nose wrinkled a bit. No, that was ruined by all the posters with Kagome's face in his room. .

All right, then- music? He glanced half heartedly towards his CD collection. Noooo. . . He'd let Miroku borrow all of his good CDs. . . Figures he had to be NICE that once. Once again, damn karma!

A desperate feeling began to tickle the pit of his tummy as he continued to scan his collection of trinkets.

A book- did he have a book? Could he read a novel?! No- not even that! Groaning as he glanced towards his book shelves, it only took a moment to notice that he HAD no good novels- only boring short stories and the books that he and Kagome had done movies on, to help him feel more in character.

Shit! Wasn't there anything he could- - - ?  
  
He did a double take as his eyes fell upon a thick, but short, leather bound volume squashed in the corner of the shelf nearest to his bed; covered in dust. 'What. . . ?' What was that?  
  
Crawling to his knees and reaching out with a frown, he pulled the smooth, slippery book out of the case and towards him, sneezing once as he upset the cobwebs. Then, flopping back indian style on top of his comforter, he let the pages fall open.

'Oh. . .'

He couldn't stop his face from softening as his surprised mind took in the sight before him- his golden eyes clouding over as he suddenly remembered: 'Oh yeah. This is my old photo album'. And inside. . .

Sighing, he rested his chin in one palm and his elbow against his knee- gingerly tracing the smooth photograph displayed on the first page with the tips of his other fingers. Had there really been a time. . . ? Keh. It felt so long ago. . .

Smiles. Jokes. Happiness. Dreams. He could see them in the eyes of the pair in the picture- the pair cuddling, laughing, and beaming underneath the pile of autumn leaves and the bright fall sky. The pair intertwined and proudly displaying 'V for victory' signs as they cheerfully teased one another. The pair- so familiar, so unknown. The pair. . .

Himself and Kagome.

**x**

Many things in life bite, both in the physical and metaphorical sense of the word. Physical- dogs. Cats. Little brothers. Hamsters.

Metaphorical-

This night.

Kagome sighed wearily, restlessly twisting in bed. Left, right- left, right- left, right. The sheets all but choked her, the blankets too hot. Ugh. . . It was official. She couldn't sleep. . . She could barely even relax! Dammit.

Sitting up with a groggy groan, the girl rubbed her eyes in the darkness; weakly reaching over to tug her lamp's cord. It took a few minutes of blind searching, but eventually her fingers found it and gave it a smart tug. With a soft click, a warm glow illuminated the corner of her room, waking her up completely. Her alarm clock's green glow of '1:58 AM' faded a bit with the new, sudden brightness, but remained prominent enough to annoy her.

Yes, this sucked. . . in fact, it 'sucketh uberly', as one of her old school friends might have put it. Running a hand over her pasty face, Kagome pushed a few stray strands of her braided locks behind her ears. She was so tired- but so frightened. And what on earth could she do about it? She didn't want to cause another scene like earlier, but she was still too afraid to fall into any sort of slumber!

. . . Maybe she should. . . ?  
  
But as soon as she began reaching out for the phone on her bedside table, she froze. Wait- what was she doing?! There was no need to call HIM! No. . .

No. She wasn't going to.

Nodding to herself and firmly closing her eyes, she mustered every bit of stubborn pride she could in order to hang on to this resolution. 'I don't need his help. I don't need his help. I don't need his help. I don't need his help. Yes- I am strong. I am brave. I am- - -'

A cricket chirped outside- - - making the actress leap a mile out of her skin.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK_!" she screamed; bolting upright and clutching the cloth covering her chest as all the blood rushed out of her face, a frozen hand clenching her stomach.

. . . Okay, now she was just pathetic. 'Yes. . . I am pathetic.'

Moaning in irritation as she realized she'd just cried bloody murder over a bug (and probably frightened the neighbors out of their wits), Kagome slid helplessly down under her covers with tear filled eyes. 'Oh. . . shit! What am I going to do. . . ?' Sniveling as a sour coating of fear painted her throat, a single salty pearl slipped down her cheek. 'I'm such a looser. . .'

It was a good thing Inu-Yasha COULDN'T see her right now. . . she'd never live it down.

Her sad blue pools misted over at the mere indication of his name. 'Inu-Yasha. . .' she thought desperately, rolling over and hugging a pillow to her chest. 'Inu-Yasha, I remember when- - - !

Heh.' A small, joyless smile found its way to her soft pink lips while she closed her azure orbs, a sob escaping her as she turned her head towards the bedside table. "What am I doing. . . ?" Kag whispered into the night, swallowing thickly as her eyes slowly fluttered open- locking on the phone. "Memories won't do me any good. . . Hm?'

Blinking once and snuffling loudly, Kagome ran the back of her hand across her cheeks- her other hand reaching instinctively out towards the phone- - -

Only to bypass it, falling instead upon the cold, face down picture frame. ". . .

But. . . then again. . ." she found herself murmuring, lifting the photo up with trembling fingers, "they're all I have right now. . ."

With that, she set the frame back in place- up right and proud- staring hungrily at the glossy memory. And as she stared into the photo- taking in the bright autumn leaves, her smiling face, his strong arms and happy grin- she felt an indescribable peace fill her. A warm protectiveness. . . that helped her find the rest she needed.

'Inu-Yasha. . .'

**x**

_Sorry this chapter is so short- I need to go study for a social studies test. --; ::sighs::  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!_


	8. Take Me Home Part I

_Disclaimer: Ha ha ha. Yeah right._

_Author's Note: Bwahahahaha! Now is when all the fun really begins. . . so let's just cut the author's note, shall we, and skip on to the story. XD_

_Oh- but a quick warning. Lots of swearing this chapter. Sorry if that disturbs you. ::sweatdrops::_

_**- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - - **_

_**-Chapter Eight: Take Me Home. . . Part I-**_

'_Oh- hello Inu-Yasha! Good Mor- - -!' _

'_Shut the fuck up, bitch!' _

'_. . . ? Inu-Yasha? Are you oka- - - ?' _

'_Why the hell didn't you call last night, idiot?!' _

'_Well I- - -!' _

'_Thanks to you, I didn't get a fucking wink of sleep! God!' _

'_Now wait a minute- how does that add up?! I didn't call you BECAUSE I just didn't want to distur- - -!' _

'_Ah, can it, woman. I don't give a damn! Keh.' _

'_Y- - - you- - - ? What're you- - - ?'_

'_I SAID SHUT UP!' _

'_Hey! Don't you walk away on m- - - well, then! SCREW YOU!' _

"HUMPH!" Kagome huffed loudly; flopping heatedly into her makeup chair as her earlier run-in with Inu-Yasha replayed through her mind. "Arrogant bastard. . ." Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she slunk down into the soft red cushions with a dangerous scowl. Sango, who stood across the room from her, sighed heavily- running a hand over her face.  
  
"Kagome-chan, _please_. . ." she sighed, sounding a bit desperate as she nervously tugged the lapel of her business suit, "I want you to relax, but not that much!" Kag responded by rebelliously sinking lower into her seat. Kanna, the short young woman who lacked everything from melanin to a personality, - and was trying her best to do Kagome's make up- peered unblinkingly at the agent.

"Would you please get this girl to behave?" she asked quietly, her voice as empty as her face. "I need her to sit up straight, not slouch like an immature child."

"Kagome, Kanna's right," Sango frowned, not sure why she was playing the messenger when Kanna was closer to Kagome than she was and had obviously been heard perfectly. "Stop acting like a baby! We have to be on set in a half hour!"  
  
"JOY," Kag groused, grudgingly straightening her spine and allowing the head of the make-up department to attack her face with blush. "What stupid scene do we have to suffer through today? Me getting harassed by demons? Me being bullied by humans? Me looking stupid with a bow and arrow? Me playing the 'damsel in distress' for the umpteenth time? Or me being tossed aside when the dead miko comes around?"

Sango's lowered lips continued to turn down. Did she detect a hint of animosity? "Not any of the above. . ." she began slowly, pausing as Kanna forced her client to stand and gaze into the mirrors at all angles (just to make sure each touch of powered was in place). "Today we're doing the first part of a major fighting scene- - -"

**x**

"Oh?" Inu-Yasha's eyes lit up in sadistic pleasure- his deeply ruffled fur instantly smoothed out as the words left Miroku's lips. "A fighting scene? Goo- - - oi! That hurts, you ass!"

"Sowwy, love," the dark haired make-up expert beside him giggled, his painted lips curved into a feline-esque grin. "I didn't mean to! But you have the _sexiest_ hair, Inu-honey!"

"Oi! Don't call me that!"

"Uh, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku blinked as his client bluntly ignored him, instead arguing with the drag queen at his side. "This scene- it will- - - Are you listening to me?"

"Hey! HEY! No! I don't want any nail polish! I REFUSE to wear nail polish! And that goes with the perfume as well!"  
  
"But Inu-baby- - - !"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, EITHER!"

'That will eventually turn into the great romance scene between the two main characters,' Miroku finished mentally, smart enough to figure out that this wasn't the time to add that last tidbit- especially not with Inu so aggravated over some tiff or another.

. . . And with Jakotsu as his help for the day.

**x**

"**SIIIIIIIIT**!"  
  
_WHAM!_  
  
A colorful array of curses and jinxes mixed with the furling dirt as it rose from the forest floor; an Inu-Yasha shaped hole now deeply imprinted in the terrain. Kagome, fuming, glared down at the fallen hanyou, face as red as his harori in her fury.

"What the fuck was that for, wench?!" the dog eared male snarled, painfully raising his head to glare at the girl before him. His eyebrow twitched as her eyes filled with tears. 'She's only acting. . .' "You let the damn wolf get away again!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you're hurt!" she snapped stubbornly. "We go through this every time! I don't want you fighting with Kouga period, much less when you're injured! He'd kill you!"

Kill- - -?!

"WHAT?!" Leaping into the air with a sudden burst of energy, the half demon confronted the girl with indignant and slightly hurt eyes. "I could take on that idiot with a hand tied behind my back AND a hole through my gut!"  
  
"Like now?" she asked dryly, staring him down coldly as she poked the bloody wound on his body, wincing at the realistic materials the effects and makeup departments decided to use. God, it was so gross. . . peals of fake skin, slimy muscles, buckets of blood. . . sick. Of course, the expression of utter disgust was what they needed right now, so it wasn't like she had to try and mask her reaction.  
  
Inu growled; ripping her hand away as a look of pain quickly crossed his features. "YES, like now! Gods, Kagome! Why are you always helping him?! Sticking up for him?! Taking all the shit he puts you through?!"  
  
"The SHIT?" she repeated, a hint of dark laughter in her voice as her eyes widened. "Like giving me flowers? Caring about my feelings? Protecting me without complaint? Heaven help me! _It's a good thing you don't put me through that shit, too, Inu-Yasha! God knows if I could stand it!_" With that she made to spin around and storm off- but the hanyou caught her arm with a clawed hand and stopped her short- hurt. 

"Oi!" he barked, spinning her around again. "What the hell's your problem?! What did I do wrong this time, woman?!"  
  
Kagome boiled with rage under his gaze, eyes glassing over with tears once more as her chin quivered. "Oooo!" she hissed, pulling away again. "Why do you care?! You can just go running off with Kikyo, can't you?"

"Aaaaaaand cut!" the cheerful cry sounded from a ways away. "Excellent!"  
  
The pair just glared at each other, still in their previous position.

The director blinked, used to at least a word of acknowledgment. "Uh. . . well then. . . let's try that last part one more time. From Inu-Yasha's line about Kouga onwards. M'kay?"  
  
Neither one replied. Sango and Miroku promptly began to play BS, pretending that they didn't know their employers. (Much like normal, as a matter of fact.)

"M'kay! Then- - - action!"

And, despite the fact that it didn't appear that they were paying any attention at all, both Kagome and Inu-Yasha seemed to have heard. At least, they responded in the desirable fashion. Pushing her heatedly away, the man proceeded to roar, "YES, like now! Gods, Kagome! Why are you always helping people?! Why HIM?! Why do you stick up for him?! Care about him?! Take all the shit he puts you through?!"  
  
". . .The. . . SHIT?" she echoed, a coating of pain in her voice as her deep eyes blackened, swallowing painfully against the lump in her throat. Balling her hands in trembling anger, she had to force them to her side. "Like giving me flowers? Caring about my feelings? Protecting me without complaint? Heaven help me! **It's a good thing you don't put me through that shit, too, Inu-Yasha! God knows if I could stand it**!" Turning on her heal, she managed to stomp a few feet away before being blocked by the arm-crossed torso of Inu-Yasha.

"Oi!" he snarled, ears flattening against his head. "What the hell's your problem?! What did I do wrong this time, woman?! I was only- - -!"  
  
Her chin quaked again, as if she were about to break. "Dammit, Inu-Yasha," she whispered, still staring coldly before her- even though it was into his chest. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you care?! You can just go running off with our friends, can't you?"

"Kagome, what the FUC- - -!"  
  
"Cut!" the director called again, looking slightly confused but nonetheless happy. "Very nice, you two! So much emotion! If I hadn't seen you two REALLY going at it, I'd swear this was a real fight!"  
  
'If only he knew. . .' Kag couldn't help but think darkly, exchanging flaming glances with her costar. He said nothing, but returned the gesture with vigor. 

Noticing that he was the only one chuckling, the director slowly cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck a bit nervously as he leaned back in his chair. "Er- right then. I noticed a few slipped lines, so let's take it one last time, m'kay?"  
  
Once again, neither answered.

"M'kay! And- action!"  
  
And again, both replied to the request instantaneously. "YES, like now!" Inu-Yasha hissed, eyes narrowed as he suddenly reached out and grabbed the girl's wrists- acting as fast as a cobra. Before anyone could blink, the half demon had the girl up against one of the fake trees, pressing her back painfully against the wood. A scared glint appeared in her eyes for half a second, but was soon replaced by an empty nothingness. "Gods, Kagome!" he all but cried, frustrated as he gently shook her. "Why are you always helping people?! Sticking up for people?! Everyone! Everyone but- - - . . . God, how can you take all the shit they puts you through?!"  
  
". . .The shit?" she murmured slowly, bangs hiding her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Like giving me a chance? Caring about my feelings? Protecting me without complaint? Heaven help me. . . _**It's a good thing you don't put me through that shit, too, Inu-Yasha! God knows if I could stand it**!_" As she screamed the last piece of her rebuke she pushed forward, slamming her body into the man's with so much force that they stumbled backwards, forehead to forehead.

"Oi!" he grunted, releasing her arms and taking a step away. "What the hell's your problem?! What did I do wrong this time, woman?! Why is it ALWAYS my fault?!"  
  
Shaking with rage, Kagome glared furiously into the man's face. "Because you- - -You- - -! Because you're- you're- - -" she breathed, raising her clenched fists to her forehead and clutching her temples. "YOU! Why do you care?! You can just go running off, like before! You can just lie, like before! YOU CAN JUST USE ME, LIKE BEFORE! **_WHY DO YOU EVEN PRETEND TO CARE?!_**"

Before she could even try to storm away, Inu-Yasha had grabbed her around the waist, pulling her struggling and wriggling mass closer to him with a growl of absolute outrage.

"_Kagome, what the FUCKING HELL are you talking about?!_" he all but bellowed in her face, struggling to keep her under some sort of control. "I didn't pretend! **_THAT WAS YOU! _**I DID CARE, DAMMIT, AND YOU THREW IT IN MY FACE! And you didn't call, either!"  
  
"_Don't you lie anymore, Inu-Yasha!_" she screamed, raging against his confining hands. "_I can't stand it when you lie to me! ALL YOU DID WAS LIE!_"  
  
"I NEVER LIED TO YOU!" he countered with a grunt, fury flashing in his amber eyes. "Ever!"  
  
"Then don't lie now!" Kag hissed; ceasing her assault for half a second- just to lock their emotion filled orbs. "Don't lie about caring. . ."

That was it. He couldn't take any more. . .  
  
"**I. DID. NOT**!" he roared, shaking her desperately. "WHY WOULDN'T I CARE?! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

Silence. Kagome's blue gray eyes narrowed once more. Tugging herself from his grasp with a loud swallow, she forcefully wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks.

"Key word. . ." she whispered hoarsely. "_Were_." And then she ran. 

Inu-Yasha stood alone on the set, watching her dash blindly off for her dressing room, soon followed by Sango, Miroku- even Kikyo. Everyone else- the director, the crew, the special effects team, the makeup department, the extras, and all the other actors- were staring unblinkingly at him; shocked beyond all rational reason.

This was awkward.

". . . Keh!" he snorted frostily before spinning on his heal and raging out; leaving the set empty. 

". . .And cut," the director sighed weakly, unsure as to what had just taken place.

**x**

'I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him!'

Sobbing into her hands, Kagome fell through her dressing room door with a hiccup, closing the barrier between herself and the rest with a loud slam. Fixing the lock behind her, she proceeded to ignore the world around her- the pound of her agent on the door, the growls of her empty tummy, the itchy irritation the never-ending tears was causing her skin- and threw herself into the corner. Tucking her knees under her chin and resting against the wall, she allowed herself to cry and cry and cry and cry- - -

Until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**x**

'I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her!'

Inu-Yasha snarled under his breath, banging the back of his head against his dressing room door as he sunk to the floor. 'Stupid, stupid wench!' And stupid, stupid coworkers, he added, who had announced they were to re-watch the 'out takes' of the day. 'Assholes. . .' he mentally growled. 'Poking their nose into my business. They just want to figure out what happened. . .' Well, he'd show them! He'd switched the tapes. . .

Now they'd all be watching one of Mioku's secret 'Girls' Gone Wild' collectors addition recordings. Ha.

Speaking of girls going wild. . .

His frown deepened as Kagome's raging face filled his mind.

'Feh. She's probably too busy being a whore to even think about what she's saying. . . stupid wench. 

. . . She didn't even call.'

**x**

Something was wrong. She could feel it deep within her bones.

Kagome cracked a tired eye open, feeling sore red skin tingle at the simple movement. Hours seemed to have passed- the usual busy bustle heard from outside her door was gone, and there was a definite darkness to the room. But that wasn't unusual- she was used to staying after hours. So what was giving her this weird, sinking feeling?

. . . ?  
  
And what was that faint sound?

Rubbing the sleep from her droopy blue orbs, the girl slowly managed to work herself to her feet, trying to piece together information in her mind. Where was it coming from? That incessant soft ticking? And why did it chill her to the bone?  
  
Scratching her head and slowly waking up, the girl froze in absolute horror as her eyes fell upon her dressing table- where a small, wrapped brown package sat, ticking ominously away.

Oh God.

Bomb.

**x**

The sort of fear that gripped her then was unexplainable- a kind of aching churn that grabbed at your stomach with cold fingers and quickly took hold of your whole body. An icy burn that rushed through her limbs and set them in lead, freezing her in time as her breath caught in her throat.

No. . . What was she going to do- - -?!  
  
Falling backwards, the girl managed to close her sweaty palm over the doorknob and tried to pry it open- but it was jammed. 'Jammed?!' she thought hysterically. 'How could it be jammed?!'

Well, that was easy. Gum in the keyhole, chairs outside, glue. . .

Someone must have set this up!  
  
But who- - - ? 

_"Y- you IDIOT!" he yelled, looking as if he was about to hit Kagome. Instinctively tensing and squeezing her eyes shut, said girl was half-shocked when no blow came. Then she felt foolish for believing for a moment that he would physically abuse her. No, instead, Inu simply flopped to his knees beside her, looking deadly serious. "That's dangerous!" he whispered heatedly. And before she could react he reached out and gingerly turned her chin, pushing a strand of her limp locks behind her ears. "It could be a stalker, Kagome! It could be some sort of deranged stalker and he or she could kill you!"_

No. . .

'Those burglars. . .'

Why didn't she listen to him- - - ?! The umpteenth choked cry lodged itself in her throat- but this one was more fearful than the others. Stumbling as far away from the ticking mass as she could- into her corner once more- Kagome's wide eyes filled with more water. 'I'm going to die- - - !' She thought blankly, unable to grasp the idea. 'I- I'm going to die!'

She didn't want to die- - -!

"H-help. . ." she squeaked, unable to think straight- to figure out what to do. There were no windows to climb through, no keys to try and pick the stuck lock, no telephones to call for help. Her stupid cell phone didn't have any reception in the building! She was as good as gone. . .  
  
"He-help. . . !" she managed to force out again, a little louder. 'Help me- please- - - !' "Help- - -!" Trying her best to work through the lump clogging her vocal passage, the young woman took a deep breath and let it all loose- her tears, her fears, and her voice.

"**INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

**WHAM! **

_Clatter. . .tinker. . . shatter. . . crack. . .thumpthumpthumpthump. . ._

Covering her head instinctively as the door literally shattered, the actress peaked fearfully out from behind the curtain of her hair. Chunks of wood that once made up her door were now falling all around, a loud ringing was reverberating off of the walls, and a shadowy, anxious silhouette of a man stood behind the sawdust he had somehow managed to create- fist outstretched. Inu-Yasha. . . He'd punched the barrier between them down. She blinked; dust settling on her clothes and in her ebony locks as she slowly uncurled herself on the floor. Was it really. . . ? "I. . .Inu. . .Yasha. . . ? Wha- - - ?"  
  
The actor glared coldly. "I was at the exit when I heard your pathetic yowl. Couldn't take care of yourself again, bitch? Keh."  
  
Defenses went automatically up. "Pathetic yowl!? Bi- - - !?" She paused, lashes fluttering. Wait a minute. . . "Inu-Yasha," she cocked her head, confused as her brow furrowed, "the exit is nearly a mile away- the other side of the building. How'd you get here so fast. . . ?"  
  
. . .

"Feh!"

'. . . He hadn't left his own dressing room,' she realized in shock. That had to be it. Had he been watching over her. . . ? No way. . . "Inu-Ya- - -?"

"Shut up," he snapped, before choosing to ignore her. Taking a few deep snuffs of the air, Kagome shakily got to her feet. What was going on? Where'd the ticking go? Why was the whole place ringing? What was Inu-Yasha doing here? And why was he so bewildered as he sniffed the room? 

"Inu-Yasha, what's - -?"

"I said shut up!" he barked, turning to the box on her desk. Cracking his knuckles with a dark snarl, he expertly raked his talons through the air- shredding the wrapper and the cardboard underneath without even touching it. And- visible through the shreds of packaging material- - - 

Was a large brass alarm clock.

Kag sunk to her knees once more as Inu-Yasha stared blankly at the clock, an exasperatedly dry expression on his face.

". . . At least you finally called."

A clock. She had almost gone insane over a clock. A CLOCK. Her chin began trembling for the countless time that night, her whole body soon following suit as a smirking Inu turned to laugh at her- - - 

And then fell silent as he noticed the large wet pearls trickling down her face, quiet pants for air escaping her lips. It was too much. . . she'd already suffered so much stress. . . she couldn't take it anymore.

She began to wail.  
  
Not silent, snivel-y ones either. Oh no. Big, loud, moist sobs that filled the entire building with sound- making Inu-Yasha's fluffy ears press tightly to the top of his head. His face fell as he watched her on the ground, crying like a baby.

Oh, shit. . .

"Kagome- Kago-chan. . ." he whispered, crouching beside her with a hesitant air- - - before falling backwards onto his bum as she launched herself into his arms. "Eh- - -!" Pressing her face into his chest as another wave of helplessness hit her, Kag desperately clenched the material of his shirt. And as much as he hated to admit it- his heart broke.

"Oh. . . dammit. Kagome, honey, please. . ." he begged as she continued to worm her way into his embrace, still quivering. His strong arms tentatively wrapped around her frail body, holding her close and gently drying her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Please- stop it. . . don't cry! I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."

A breathless gasp worked itself from her mouth as her shuddering began to lessen slightly, hiccups taking over. "I. . Inu. . . chan. . ." she managed to murmur, still unable to let go of his warm body. "Please. . . take me home. . ." 

". . ."

Biting her bottom lip, the girl slowly turned her huge moist eyes up to the man, who simply nodded- face empty of any kind of emotion.

**x**

And he did. He did without a single word, bad or good or in-between. He gently lifted her bridal style off of the cold carpeted floor, carried her through the empty halls of the building, stopped a taxi in the street, and brought her home- never once letting her go.

He opened the door with the key she had given him years and years ago; this being the first time he'd ever used it; and carried her to her room. The only time he hesitated was when he gently set her down on top of her comforter-adorned mattress- when he noticed their picture. Pausing for a moment, the actor took a second to touch the warm frame. . .then straighten its position on the bedside table. . . before smiling faintly at Kagome, who was watching for his reaction.

Then he left without any sort of good bye.

**x**

_Honestly- who expected an alarm clock? ;) I admit, though- I dunno if they'd sound the same (a bomb and a clock), but Kagome is pretty much at her ropes end at the moment, so I figure she'd jump to conclusions. . ._

_Anyhow, now that the chapters out of the way and you've all had your daily dose of slightly-angsty fluff, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I'm still trying to adjust to school- there are a lot more tests than I expected. Studying, homework, the whole shebang- it's left me all rather emotionally and physically dead. Gomen ne. . . I really am trying. I hope you can forgive me for the breaks between posts. But on the bright side- this chapter was extra long. ;)_

_Also- anyone going to the Chicago anime convention? October 22 – 24th? So far, I plan to be there on the 23rd! XD I can't wait! I hope some of you guys can come- I'd love to meet you! . . . Unless you're out to kill me, like my mum insists some of you are. Then you can stay home. ::laughs::_

_Anyway, that's about it. I hope you enjoyed- please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!_


	9. Kikyo's Kiss es

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. But you knew that._

_Author's Note: Some good news and some bad news. Oh- and an apology. First, the apology- I'm sorry that this update took so long. Once again, other things took control of my life and delayed my writing. In fact, these things are my good news and bad news. _

_The bad news, first- my laptop broke. Well, sort of. The cord that I plug into the wall to charge it? That snapped. My mother moved it and the cord got tangled under a chair. The plug-in thingy was already loose, so when I failed to see that it was caught and tried to pick it up. . . Yeah. And since my laptop is where I do most (if not all) of my writing. . . I'm sure you understand. We're trying to find a new cord, but because my laptop is ancient by computer standards (around 3 years old), it's not looking promising. _

_The good news that distracted me- I got to go to the anime reactor convention in Chicago! It was SO much fun! My only regret is that I didn't get to go to any of the Inu-Yasha or fan fiction programs. (Why? I didn't learn about them until I got home for the night. ::sweat drop:: Heh heh heh. . . Ah well. Maybe next year.) Either way, I had a blast! Did anyone else go? I hope you had the chance, because it really was excellent. I'm gonna get my pictures back from Walmart today! XD_

_Oh- and speaking of pictures! My friends Ellie, Emmy, Lisa, and I got our pictures on the fan's view website since we were cosplaying. If you'd like to see the photos of us, please check out the link on my bio. But bare in mind- we didn't know what was going on when the man took the pictures, so we look really dumb. (He just told us to stand on the tape X and smile. ::nervous laugh:: And it didn't help that we were all broke and we thought the pictures cost money.) _

_Anyway, that's about it. . . So I guess I should start the chapter now, huh? Heehee-_

_Here we go! :-)_

_**- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - -**_

_**-Chapter Nine: Kikyo's Kiss. . . es. -**_

Whatever the rest of the cast and crew were expecting the next morning when Inu-Yasha and Kagome arrived, the entrance they received wasn't quite it. In fact, to everyone's utter disappointment, it was rather. . . Normal. Both stalked in, growled (though, some of the more romantic stage hands insisted, their snarls were a little less animalistic today), and proceeded to their respective dressing rooms with harsh slams of their doors. Oh, let the fun begin. . .

Sango and Miroku sighed simultaneously, massaging their foreheads in irritation as the sweet bitching of their clients poured through the walls. It seemed the pair hadn't gotten any better at all- if anything, they'd gotten worse. Yes, in a surprising new twist, both stars had decided that they'd rather _call _each other in order to argue so that they wouldn't "have to stare at your disgusting face".

"Come now, it could be worse," Naraku consoled lamely, checking his watch. "They could be using the studio's phones instead of their own. By my calculations, we should only have to suffer through 200 more minutes of this, with or without roaming charges."

. . . Great.

Kikyo shook her head as she joined her husband and the agents, just as annoyed as the rest. "I've heard of love being blind," she grumbled, taking the plastic knife out of Sango's hands. Since she'd already used the thing to put cream cheese on her bagel, the agent had been looking seriously interested in using the 'weapon' for. . . Other things. "But never of forcibly _making _yourself 'blind' to the other. This is ridiculous!"  
  
And it was.

Love wasn't _just _"blind", either, evidently- it was also very, very good at pissing everyone off.

"199. . . . . . . . ."

"I'm gonna go get some Maalox," Sango finally muttered, busy swallowing the maximum number of Advil tablets one could take at a time. Passing the box of medication to the violet eyed man, she made to leave, but was stopped by Miroku's hand grabbing the hem of her suit top. Glancing down, she felt a stab of pity for the male, who looked as if he was about to rip out all of his hair.

"198. . . . . . . . ."

"Yes. . . ?" she inquired, sounding strained.  
  
". . . Forget the spoon," Miroku urged from his tired heap against the wall. Kikyo nodded her weary agreement as Sango managed a small smile.

"197. . . . . . . . ."

"All right." 

". . . . . . . . . . . . 196 - - -"

"Naraku, darling," the ebony haired woman then sighed, "Shut up."

**x**

"Humph!" Kagome huffed, snapping her phone shut in complete rage as the batteries died. "Stupid ass!" Inu-Yasha- - - ! He thought he was so smart. . . So perfect. . . So much better. Well, he wasn't! But he WAS so- so- so. . .

So something!  
  
"God damn him," she cursed under her breath, spinning dully in her make up chair as she closed her eyes; feeling a bit dead. "Why does he make thing so difficult? Why does he always insist on arguing?!"

_He doesn't_, a sudden voice in her head reminded her. _**You're **the one that always starts the arguments. _

. . . What?! Kagome straightened in her chair, eyebrow twitching. 'I do not!'

_Do so. _

**x**

"Oi!" Inu-Yasha growled softly at the mirror, narrowing his gaze at himself. "You're the voice in _my _head! You're supposed to agree with _me_!"

_But you're wrong. Admit it- you start the arguments on purpose. _

'Wha- - -?! That's BS! Why would I start arguments on purpose?!' And why was he fighting with himself? He must have lost it. . . A vacation was definitely in order.

**x**

_Come off it. You know you do. _

'This is just dumb,' Kagome mentally frowned. Cursed subconscious. . . 'There's no plausible reason that I would start fights with him- why I would want to talk to him period!'

_Sure there is. _

'Like crap. Give me one.'

_How about. . . because you're still in love with him? _

'. . . !'  
  
Kag shook her head rapidly, hands balling into fists. 'No!' she snapped. 'I don't love him. I **never **_loved _him! He just USED me. . . And then he tossed me aside with all the lies he'd made me believe! I hate Inu-Yasha! I fight with him because he needs to be taught a lesson- not because I enjoy listening to his voice or still cling to any relationship I can have with him! I hate him! I hate him I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!'

She paused after this rant, waiting for someone (or something) in her mind to reply- but the little voice seemed to have left her high, dry- and alone with her growing doubt.

'Could I really still care. . . ?'

'. . . If I do, I'll just hate him more!'

**x**

"All right, is everyone ready?!" the director called perkily, clapping his hands together for attention. The studio fell relatively silent at his words, turning blankly towards him. How could he be so damn happy all of the time? Didn't he realize what went on around him? Kikyo sighed heavily, already in a bad mood. 'Though I guess it puts me in character,' she thought dully, watching the director's lips as he blabbered white noise.  
  
"- - - ready to start shooting the Kikyo's Kiss scene!"

. . . Kiss?!

The stunt-double-turned-star straightened as she managed to absorb his words, her eyes widening. Maybe she should have been paying attention. . . But before she could say anything, she felt Inu-Yasha slip up next to her, the rough wool of his 'fire rat' haori rubbing against her back. She turned slightly, cocking an eyebrow as he smirked teasingly. 

"Should be fun, hm?" he joked softly, his voice an almost sensual rumble. "It will be nice to have a go with _you _for once. ." Kikyo giggled, her cheeks the slightest pink shade.  
  
"Now, now," she whispered, a mocking 'come hitter' expression on her face as she glided backwards. "Not here. My husband's watching."  
  
Inu snickered and winked, finding his blocking on the fake forest set. He could feel a pair of eyes upon him as he moved, but he didn't bother looking to see who it was. He already knew- and she would be on stage soon enough. However, he couldn't help but throw out:

"Oi! Take a picture- it'll last longer."  
  
**x**

At his words, Kagome's cheeks lit up, her eyes narrowing. That arrogant son of a- - - ! Taking a deep breath, Kag tried her best to calm down and keep her temper. This wasn't the time to argue, it was the time to act. And so act she would.

"Aaaaaaaand- - - action!" the director called, pointing at Kagome. Taking the cue, the actress raced onto the stage, as if bursting through the trees. Darkness had been cast over the entire set, as if night had come early. The forest of artificial pines and maples towered over Kag as she tripped over a few randomly placed stones, tumbling into the clearing where the stolid Kikyo lay; sprawled elegantly in the branches of a dead oak.

"Owwww. . ." the school girl moaned, a grimace on her face as she rubbed the back of her head, slowly pushing herself to her feet. "That smar- - - huh?" Glancing up, she finally noticed the sleeping miko- eyes widening in surprise. A few green spheres floated around her (which were later going to be made into soul skimmers with the use of computer graphics) and a soft wind blew, brushing through the priestess's long tresses.

"Oh. . ." Kagome choked, shocked as she padded carefully over to the older woman. "She's so pretty. . . We really don't look that much ali- - - ?!" Gasping, the girl cut herself off as Kikyo suddenly sprang to attention, her eyes snapping open.

"You- - -!" she hissed, genuinely surprised. "How did you penetrate my mystic barrier?!"  
  
Kag blinked once or twice, confusion etched on her face. "Barrier? What barrier? I- I didn't mean- - - ?"  
  
Kikyo watched her emotionlessly for a moment, but soon a small smirk of understanding lit her features. "I see. . . Then you truly _are _me." 

The girl was beyond bewilderment by now. "Wha. . . ? I don't think- - -"

Shaking her head once, the miko smoothly changed the topic mid-sentence. "Where is Inu-Yasha?" she demanded, glancing over her shoulder- but keeping her eyes trained on Kagome. "He is with you, is he not?" 

Kagome fell silent, a pained look on her face as she bit her bottom lip. "He. . .

He went looking for you."  
  
Kikyo's expression remained schooled, though the smallest flair of triumph erupted in her eyes for half a second. "Oh. . . ?" she cocked an eyebrow coolly. "And what are _you_ to Inu-Yasha, then. . . ?"

"Huh. . . ?" the teenager gasped, unsure of what to say. A second wave of sadness crashed over her as she opened her mouth, but she tried to keep this tide of hurt from pouring out with her words. "He said. . . But. . . Ever since then all he thinks about is. . ."

As Kagome trailed off, Kikyo's attention was diverted from the girl to her skimmers- who had begun to circle faster as she slid out of her branches. "Ah," she murmured in monotone, looking back towards her reincarnation. "It seems that Inu-Yasha has arrived," she announced. "But not to rescue you. . . He comes to see me." Her eyes narrowed. "And you are in the way."  
  
Reaching out suddenly, two of her long, cold fingers touched the center of Kag's forehead- sending a sort of shock through her entire body- and paralyzing her from the neck down. "What- - - ?!" the girl cried quietly as she fell back against the tree, body as stiff as a board. "I can't- - -?!"  
  
"No one can hear you or see you but I," the priestess informed, rewarding her soul collectors with tender strokes on the head. "I will see to it that you _do not interfere._"

"Interfere?" Kagome choked. "With what?!" Her eyes suddenly widened with understanding. "No- Kikyo! You're not planning to kill him, are you- - - ?!"  
  
Kikyo cocked her head slightly, faint amusement in her voice. "And why not? Inu-Yasha. . . He seeks my death."  
  
"But you're wrong!" the teenager insisted forcefully, tears stinging her eyes as she bit out the most painful truth in her life: "Inu-Yasha- - -Inu-Yasha still loves you! . . ."

Then, on cue, a loud rustling was heard- the sound of approaching, rapid footfalls- - - As Inu-Yasha burst into the clearing, winded.

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to move her body. "Inu-Yasha- - - !"  
  
The hanyou did not respond, or even glance her way. His eyes, instead, were locked upon the miko. "Kikyo. . ." he breathed, trembling as the priestess's wide, doe eyes turned to lock with his own.

"Inu-Yasha. . . ? . . . He really can't see me. . ." Kag gasped, horrified as she watched the pair glide slowly closer. One of the miko's monsters wrapped themselves around her body, another touched Inu's. 

". . . It was you, wasn't it," Inu-Yasha accused quietly after a pregnant pause. "Gathering and devouring the souls of the women. ."

Kikyo did not reply, but her azure orbs said it all. The half demon winced in regret and shame under her intense gaze. The memories. . . "Why?" he finally asked, barely audible.

"Why. . . ?" the woman echoed, taking a second step closer. "That is simple. This. . .body. This creation of earth and bones- it does not function unless well nourished. And it must be fed by the dead." A small, dark grin over took her lips as she raised a hand to her head, clutching the material of outfit. "You must find me disgusting, Inu-Yasha," she pressed, "I masquerade through your time, clothed in the departed, driven only by my hatred of you!"

Hatred. . . Such hatred.

Kagome's face softened slightly at the woman's words, as did half demon's. "Kikyo. . ." both whispered, though the hanyou's utterance was filled with much more hurt. 

"Kikyo," he repeated, as if building his courage- his face contorting into different and indescribable expressions. "Kikyo- ! You may hate ME, but I- - - I- - - !"  
  
Shaking his head rapidly, he took the final bound- grabbing the woman's shoulders. "I haven't stopped caring about you! Thinking about you! Not for a single day- a single second!"

The school girl's eyes widened as if she'd just been slapped in the face; her heart beat sounding loudly in her ears.

"I don't care what you look like," Inu continued softly, slowly loosening his grip on her shoulders. "I could never find you disgusting. . ."

". . ." Kikyo seemed honestly shocked, her hair whipping in the gentle wind as she lifted a surprised hand towards the hanyou's face. "Is that. . . True?" she inquired gently, a sudden kindness seeping into her words as she rested the pads of her fingertips upon Inu-Yasha's flesh. He flinched in surprise, but didn't back away.

"Aren't you afraid. . . ?" she asked quietly. "I could kill you with these hands right now. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing, his amber pools lidded in mild fear and regret- - -

Until the priestess pushed herself upon her toes and pressed their lips together, Inu's eyes jolting open as he moved to back away.

"CUT!"

All three actors jumped a mile in surprise as the director's voice sliced through the scene.

"What?" they sighed, a bit annoyed by the interruption. After all, they thought it had been going pretty well.

"Inu-Yasha, Kikyo," the director began, stroking his goatee as he tried to determine the best words to explain his case. "I'm just not. . . FEELING it."

". . . What?!" the pair repeated, nonplused.  
  
"I'm not FEELING it," the director stated again, waving his arms frantically. "I'm not feelin' the love! You two were madly, hotly, passionately, _lustfully_ in love 50 years ago- and now you're sharing your first kiss in **half a century**! Inu-Yasha, you _do _need to look a little torn and all, but not like you want to catch the next bus to Australia!"  
  
He wrinkled his nose as he arched an eyebrow. "But- you _couldn't _take a bus to Au- - -"

"Never mind! Let's try the kiss again. M'kay? M'kay."

Inu-Yasha and Kikyo exchanged flat glances. Kagome didn't say anything, just remained stiff next to the tree. Guess they didn't have much of a choice in the matter. 

"Aaaaaaaaaand- - - !" the man stage whispered, jabbing his fingers towards the feudal couple. "Action!"  
  
"Aren't you afraid. . . ?" Kikyo asked, her ragged voice like a siren's song. "I could kill you with these hands right now. . ."  
  
Inu did not respond to her warning, only hooded his honey orbs. And then- - - quite surprisingly- - - she locked their lips in a kiss before he could blink.

"!" He went down slightly as she went up, her long lashes fluttering shut. It took a moment, but Inu-Yasha slowly began to respond- not quite leaning in but not pulling away, either.

It was then that Kagome, who was forced to watch, felt her eyebrow give a single, sudden tick.

"CUT!"  
  
The two broke apart again, biting back the urge to blow out their cheeks in frustration. Kagome fought an urge, too- to sigh in relief.

. . . Huh?

Her whole body froze as she realized what she wanted to do. 'Where did THAT come from?!'

"What now?" Inu-Yasha drawled boredly, gracing the director with a cold glare.

"It's still. . . Not quite right," the man pronounced, wiggling his fingers as if trying to catch inspiration out of the air. "No. . . Let's try it one more time. Skip the dialogue- just kiss. We can edit the words back in. M'kay?"  
  
"M'kay," Inu-Yasha and Kikyo replied dryly, rolling their eyes and hiding their smiles. Kagome felt a stab of something in her heart, but she couldn't quite place it.

"M'kay then!" the director crowed. "Aaaaaaaaand- action!"

That said, Kikyo's hand slipped off of his cheek and grabbed one of his forelocks, pulling him into a kiss which he eagerly responded to.

Kagome made to turn away - - - before remembering she couldn't.

"CUT! Too rough. Try again!"  
  
The priestess moved her other hand to cup his second cheek, gently pulling their lips together. It only took Inu-Yasha a moment to absorb her action; then he enclosed her in his arms. 

Kag bit her tongue painfully, trying to keep from screaming.

"CUT! Too sweet. Try again!"  
  
Her hand remaining on his face, the miko closed her eyes, carefully guiding his face down so that their lips touched chastely. Inu-Yasha's eyes closed slowly as the kiss began to deepen, passion bursting to life in their embrace.

The school girl's eyes were beginning to twitch in an unhealthy fashion.

"CUT! Too sappy. Try again!"  
  
The priestess's hand fell from his cheek as she pressed herself against him, joining their mouths in an erotic French kiss as Inu began yanking down the shoulder of her top.

The incarnation's quivering fists clenched.

"CUT! Too NC-17. Try again!"

Before Kikyo could even attempt to reenact the scene, Inu-Yasha had wrapped his arms around her and dipped her gracefully, kissing her for all he was worth as she giggled.

It looked as if Kagome was about to pop a vein.

"CUT! Ha ha. Veeeeeery funny. We're not doing Grease here, people! Try again!" 

**x**

Two hours and fifty three takes later, the director still couldn't make up his mind, Kikyo and Inu-Yasha's lips were bruised. . . And Kagome's was about to strangle the entire cast.

"Weeeeeell," the director considered, adding a few lengthy pauses between his thoughts. "I suppose _that _one will _do_. I sort of liked the pulling back before kissing her yourself bit, Inu-Yasha." The hanyou simply saluted with two fingers, too out of breath to say anything. The director smiled cheerfully before noticing Kagome's deadly stare, dark electric bolts shooting from her eyes. He gulped nervously before looking away. "Er- - - right. I guess we'll stop shooting for the day, then. Be back here tomorrow bright and early!"  
  
"Whatever. . ." the others muttered under their breath, gathering up their props and costume scraps and heading back towards their dressing rooms. 

**x  
**  
He had smelt her the whole way- down the first, second, and third halls, up the short flight of stairs, around the corners, and past the doors. But that wasn't unusual; their dressing rooms were right across from each other, after all. What surprised him was when she kicked her way into HIS room- eyes flaming and cheeks burning with an angry fire.  
  
"Wha- - -?!" Inu gaped, beyond shocked as Kagome stomped into his now not-so-privet-room, slamming the door shut behind her. Well, at least he hadn't gotten to changing yet. "What the fuck do _you _want?!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, still dressed in her green school uniform. "What the _hell _was that back there?!" she hissed, flexing her manicured fingers in indescribable rage.

Inu-Yasha's ears flicked in bewilderment. "What are you TALKING ab- - -?!"  
  
"THAT- SCENE- - -!" Kagome spat, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "What was going on between you two, dammit?!"  
  
"Wha- - - WHAT?!" Inu gasped, fighting the desire to laugh. Something about her expression told him laughing was not the best thing to do, though. . . "Nothing! What gave you the idea that there WAS?!"  
  
Her eyes continued to narrow, not at all convinced. "You were- - -!"  
  
"We were ACTING, bitch!" he snapped. "ACTING! You know, what we're paid to do?! You know, like _we _usually do together?!" He arched an eyebrow at her rage-filled face. ". . .Or maybe you DON'T know. . ."  
  
"You- - - you cannot honestly expect me to believe that those were ACTING kisses," Kagome growled, almost out of breath she was so angry. "They couldn't have been! You two were practically making out in front of the entire crew!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed as he flopped back upon his couch, putting his feet up on the arm rest. "So what if we were?" he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. "She _wasn't_- but what if she _was_? Why the hell would **YOU **care?"  
  
"I- - -!" Kag began, but almost instantly fell silent, as if suffering from a punch in the gut. "I. . . !" she started again, forcing a laugh, trying to look confident. "I. . ."

Biting the inside of her mouth so hard that she almost made herself bleed, the girl stared down the half demon- - -

Before fleeing the dressing room as if her life depended on it.

**x**

'This is so stupid. . .' Kagome sighed deeply, lifting the receiver to her ear before setting it back in its cradle, staring flatly down at the dial pad in her lap. Curling the cord around her fingers, the actress leaned her head back against her bed's head board, gazing at her bedroom ceiling. '_I'm _so stupid. . . How could I overreact like that?

. . . Was it overreacting? Were they _really _just acting kisses? What if they weren't? Did Kikyo think they were?'

She picked the phone up again, stalled a moment, and then set it back down. 'No. . . I can't ask her. What would I say? "Hey- Kikyo-chan! So, did you enjoy frenching Inu-Yasha today?" She'd hate me! Naraku would hate me!'

Kagome paused, struck by sudden realization. 'Wait. That's right! She's married! It HAD to have been an acting kiss!

. . . Unless they're having an affair.'

Which, of course, brought up a whole new bout of worry and fretting that Kagome couldn't explain. What was wrong with her? Why did she care so much? Sure, it was the first time she'd ever seen Inu-Yasha kissing another woman, but. . .Who cared? It wasn't her concern, was it? It didn't matter, did it? 

. . . Oh, who the hell was she trying to kid?

Pressing the receiver to her ear once again, the actress pounded out the Hijimashi home number, a cold sort of dread in her stomach and the taste of bile in her mouth. Her heart sped up with each of the four rings, before practically bursting when she got their voice mail.

"_Hello, you've reached the Hijimashi residence. If you're calling about a movie roll, press 1 after the tone. If you're calling about auditions, press 2 after the tone. If you're calling about a read though, press 3 after the tone. If you're calling for a charity, press 4 after the tone. If you're calling for political reasons, press 5 after the tone. If you're calling to speak to Naraku, press 6 after the tone. If you're calling to speak to Kikyo, press 7 after the tone. If you're calling for any other miscellaneous reason, press 8 after the tone. If you're calling because you're family, hang up now. Have a lovely day. Beeeeeeeeeeep_."

Pressing the 7 button with a shaking finger, Kagome swallowed as the animated female voice told her to "_Please wait,_" before blasting elevator music in her ear. The phone rang a few more times, before leaving her with Kikyo's personal answering machine.

"_Hi, this is Kikyo! Unfortunately, I'm unable to make it to the phone right now. Please leave your name, number, and brief message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you either personally or through an assistant within 4 business days. Have a wonderful week. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep."  
  
_"Uh. . ." Kag gulped, unsure of what to do now that she was being recorded. (Not that she would have known what to say to the _real _Kikyo.) "Hiya, Kikyo-chan. This is Kagome. I just- - -"

"Kagome-chan?!"  
  
"Eh?" the actress broke off in surprise at the sudden voice on the other end of the line, blinking twice. "Kikyo-chan? You're there? But I thought- - - -?"  
  
"Screening my calls," the older woman admitted with a giggle. "Sorry, I know it's tacky, but I'm expecting a call from my mother soon. She just doesn't listen to our voice mail!"  
  
Kagome laughed with her friend, but it was a bit strained. Noticing this, Kikyo silenced herself a bit sooner than normal before asking: "What's wrong? You don't sound so good."

"Umm. . ." Great, now she was stuck again. "I just. . . I had a question," Kag admitted carefully, playing with the phone cord nervously. Well, at least she wasn't biting her nails. Yet.  
  
"Oh?" Kikyo chirped, her voice crackling once. "All right then. Shoot!"  
  
"Well. . . Uh. . . This is sort of embarrassing," Kagome muttered shyly, eyes downcast as she tightened her grip on the phone. "But. . . Erm. . . Early today. At the shoot."  
  
". . . Yes. . . ?" Kikyo prompted when the star fell silent. "What about it?"

"Um. . . That kiss. . ." Kag began again, cheeks flaming. "Or, should I say, those kisses. . . Were they. . . You know. . ."

"Eh. . . No. . . I _don't_ know," the second woman replied slowly, confused. Had she missed something important? It sure felt like it. "Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Were- were they," Kagome tried to force out, feeling stupid beyond words. "Those kisses- Were they. . . Meaningful?" 

Dead silence.

The girl instantly regretted her foolish words, her face aflame.

"Kagome-chan," Kikyo began after a few moments, sounding a little shocked. "What has gotten in to you? Of course they weren't. I'm a happily married woman! I think of Inu-Yash as a friend- a brother. We were just acting. You of all people should know that."

Yes. . . She of all people _should _know that. . . So why didn't she?

"Is that all?" the elder female then asked, the good natured tone back in her voice. "Sorry to rush you, but Naraku and I want to hit the sack early if you know what I mean."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, though she was still incredibly embarrassed- for more reasons than one. "Y-yeah, sure. Good night, Kikyo-chan. See you in the morning."  
  
"See ya!" the other sang, before introducing Kagome to the dial tone.  
  
Allowing the receiver to fall heavily from her hands, the actress flopped dully backwards, closing her eyes. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this? Why had all of this driven her to the edge?  
  
_Because you still love him, ha- ha ha- ha- haaa HA!  
_

Oh, that was why. She had lost it.

**x**_  
_

_Wow! That was a lot longer than I thought it would be. . . But ah well, what's the harm in that? (-; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again, sorry for the wait! I'll try and update again soon. _

_Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! _


	10. Pies, Beers, and Other Sweet Things

_Disclaimer: Let's make this fresh by scrambling up the words, shall we? Inu-Yasha own don't I! That was fun!_

_  
Author's Note: Ack! My updating skills are horrendous, I know. I'm so sorry! Life's been a bitch, lately- not worth getting into, but I hope you can forgive this stupid authoress. ::sighs::_

Anyway, this is gonna be the last update for a while, as well- one of my bestest friends is coming to visit from out-of-state for the week of Thanksgiving, so we'll be hanging around and getting utterly bored of each other these upcoming seven-ish days. XD (She comes today at 11! EEEEK!)  


_Also, some of you may have noticed that I no longer have a bio up. That's because changed the bio set up into this weird process that I just can't get to work. So sowwy, no more bio for a while. (Not that it really matters, does it? Eh heh heh. . . ::sweat drop::)_

_Finally, a few quick self plugs._

Anyone who enjoys Teen Titans and likes the character Raven, please check out my short one-shot 'The Ravens'. I'm really proud of it, and I hope you enjoy!

Two, since my bio isn't up I'll post this here: Anyone who wants to read 'Pirate's Life For Me', it's posted on my animespiral account. Anyone intrested in the original copy of 'I'll Remember You Forever,' that can be found in the 'Guily Pleasure's archive. If you can't find them, please e-mail me and I'll send you a URL. (But please try to find them yourself first. I really don't have a lot of time on the computer as it is, and when I am on it, I like to be able to try and update. Thankies!) 

_  
That's it! I hope y'all have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Eat a piece of pie for me. ;-)_

_**- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - - **_

_**-Chapter Ten: Pies, Beers, and Other Sweet Things -**_

Ah, what a beautiful night. The air was cool and crisp with the promise of upcoming winter; the heavens the silkiest of blacks- sprinkled with a shower of diamond-bright stars. From the horizon, the full moon glistened like a frosted globe of ice and wonder. Autumn leaves were slowly beginning to fall, gracing the blackness with the faintest brush of color. Yes, it was a beautiful night. Inu-Yasha stood in the middle of the almost deserted parking lot, breathing it all in.

A beautiful night, indeed. Perfect for going to a bar. Then again, what night wasn't perfect for a bar?

'Onigumo's old place'll be open till midnight,' he thought perkily, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. 'I have plenty of time to get smashingly drunk.' Which, it should be added, he needed desperately. It had been an excruciating day- even worse than normal. Not only had Kagome refused to talk or argue with him (which had built some pent-up aggression to say the least), but she kept glaring at him out of the corner of her eye, making him feel all . . . squirmy-like.

Ah well. No matter. He'd soon not remember a thing of it. Smirking slightly as he straightened his woolen scarf and windbreaker, the hanyou began to walk towards the security exit, eyes on the sky, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him- and the softest of throats clearing itself.

'?'

The half demon stopped on instinct, whirling around as the wind whipped through his silver hair. He already knew who it was. Still, it was sort of hard to believe- after the cold shoulder that had been stuck in his side like a thorn for the past 9 hours, anyway.

"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha asked coldly, a sneer of dislike and disgust on his face as his cold tawny eyes fell upon the strangely timid form of Kagome, standing a few meters away with her eyes downcast and her loosely clenched fist to her mouth. "I don't have the time for more bullshit, wench. If you had something to say, why didn't you say it ea- - -"

"Wannagotothedinerwithme?"

Inu-Yasha blinked.

Kagome blushed.

Silence.

". . . What?" the hanyou barked in- what sounded like- exasperated bewilderment. Kag sighed, her head flopping lower. "Say again?"

"Do. . . do you want to go to the diner. . . with me?" she repeated, more slowly and quietly this time. Still, this wasn't enough for Inu, who looked as confused as if someone had just turned the world upside down and forgotten to tell him.

"What?" he echoed, nonplused expression still glued to his face. Kagome's eyebrow twitched, annoyed. She knew he was thick headed, but this was ridiculous. 'He's just being mean, isn't he?'

"Do you want to go to the diner with me!" she snapped. "You know- out! For pie! Do you want me to spell it out for you?!"

Inu-Yasha, though he remained more or less lost, managed to crack a grin all the same. "Yes, do."

She glared. "I-t." With that, she stomped over, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the security gates, so frustrated (and, quite honestly, embarrassed) that she didn't even realize that his fingers had intertwined with hers.

**x**

_Twaaaaaaaang. . ._

_Twaaaaaaaang. . ._

_Twaaaaaaaang. . ._

_Twaaaaa- - - _

Kagome covered Inu-Yasha's fork with her palm, eye twitching. "Do you mind?" she grumbled, "That's really aggravating!"

The actor smiled, animalistic. "Why the hell do you think I'm doing it?"

. . . Point taken.

Kag sighed as she removed her fingers. 'I should have known.' Yep, Inu-Yasha. All the joy of a 'terrible-toddler' in the fun-fun body of a grown man. "Immature idiot," she mumbled quietly, forgetting for a moment that her 'fun-fun friend' had exceptional hearing.

"If I'm such an immature idiot," he suddenly drawled, eyes on his fork (which he had decided to keep playing with), "Why'd you invite me here?" The dark haired woman's face flushed as she straightened in her chair, watching him watch the utensil with the eyes of a deer in headlights.

_Twaaaaaaaaang. . . _

"Uh. . . " she began smartly, shifting through her best excuses and coming up with nothing.

_Twaaaaaaaang. . . _

"I mean- - -"

_Twaaaaaaaaang. . . _

Inu-Yasha continued, "- - - You hate me. I hate you. We'd dance on each other's hand-made graves. You wouldn't even fight with me today- why all of the sudden this change of heart?" He propped his feet up on the table as their waitress (who, thank goodness, wasn't the same girl they were blessed with last time), dropped off their plates of pecan pie with a dirty look down at the actor's boots. That is, it was a dirty look until she realized who's icky boots they were- then it was a secret though of 'I wonder if I could pick that gum off the bottom of his sole without him noticing?' But she was shooed away by an icy glance from both people at the table, who seemed to want to be left alone, before she could even move a highly-manicured nail. So much for that. She'd have to think up another way to get rich on e-bay.

. . . Maybe if she burnt the image of the Virgin Mary on grilled cheese? Hmmm. . .

She scooted off to talk to her chef friend about her idea, leaving Inu-Yasha and Kagome alone again- the whole restaurant their little battleground.

"It wasn't a change of heart," Kagome grumbled as Inu 'twanged' the fork repeatedly, still refusing to meet her eyes.

". . . Oh." And for some unknown reason, he allowed that answer to stand.

But even though they'd left it at that, the tension in the air was making it hard to breathe. Both decided they'd rather attack their pie instead of each other, however, so they ended up munching in silence, though it wasn't a comfortable one. It was so terrible that Kagome almost began to miss the insentient twanging of Inu-Yasha's fork.

Bad sign.

Then suddenly- and quite randomly- Inu-Yasha sighed, dropping his fork on top of his half-eaten pastry and running his hands over his face and through his hair, seemingly torn. Kag watched him quietly, only picking at her own food. ". . . What?" she finally managed to ask, voice strained.

The actor blew out his cheeks, lacing his fingers together and leaning his face against them, glancing at the woman before him over the backs of his hands. ". . . What happened?" he inquired, golden eyes full of something. . . rare. Kagome blinked, unsure, before putting on another emotional guise.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sniffed haughtily, pushing a few nuts to the corner of her plate. Inu-Yasha was not the patient type, however, and didn't feel like beating around the bush on this topic. At least, that was what Kag gathered when her grabbed her hand mid-movement, clutching it tightly with his own.

"What happened between us?" he clarified, steely gaze making the actress want to wiggle and turn away. But she didn't, which surprised her slightly- instead keeping the eye contact with a flare of indignation.

"Keh," she all but spat, lip curling. "That's a stupid question." 

Ripping herself away, she barley had a chance to rub her sore wrist before she heard his growl, glancing up to stare into Inu's annoyed features. "No, it's not," he replied forcefully, getting to his feet with a bang of his fist. "I still don't have a fucking clue! One day we were the best of buddies, the next you're telling me to never speak to you again! What the hell happened?!"

Kagome sneered as the older man towered over her, bangs shadowing his face. "What do you mean?!" she hissed menacingly, standing as well. "You DID it! I heard you- I heard what you told everyone!" 

"What did **I **say?!" Inu-Yasha choked, as if trying to swallow the irony. "YOU were the one that started all of this!" Kagome was not entertained by this notion, however.

"Don't you _dare _give me that!" she growled, hands clenching around her butter knife as if it were the most deadly of weapons. Not that she began wielding like a sword it or anything- that might look a _bit _suspicious. All the same, Inu cast her hand a warily look of mild fury. "Don't you DARE! I can't believe you! God, I don't know why I even try!"

"Feh! Like you try at **_all_**," the actor snorted tartly, crossing his arms as he turned his side towards his co-star. "You just **give up **or **chicken out**."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome challenged, waving her hands wildly (after putting down the knife, of course). "I didn't back down in asking you out tonight, did I? See?! What do you call _that_?!" 

The hanyou narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure," he replied suspiciously, glaring down his nose at her "Perhaps a ploy to kill me with a butter knife and make it look like an accident?" 

. . . Oh yeah, _that _was it.

But though her flat look said it all, she took the bait anyway. "One," she began dryly, holding up a finger as if he couldn't understand the word, "if I was to kill you, I'd have done it a **lot **sooner. And not with a butter knife. I'm not _that _cruel." 

He muttered something under his breath that sounded quite a bit like 'Wanna bet?', but Kagome decided to let it slide. For now.

"Secondly," she continued frostily, holding up a second finger, "This wasn't any sort of ploy! I only- I. . .

I only wanted to apologize for overreacting at the Kikyo's Kiss thing!"

Inu's eyes widened.

"Oh _HO_!"

"!" Kagome faulted at his sudden smirk and astounding amount of interest in her. Her fingers wilted at the sight and she began to blink stupidly as he rounded upon her, victorious. "So you finally realized the difference between an acting kiss and the real thing?" he practically purred, very much amused at her floundering expression. "About time, bitch. I was getting a little worried about what was going on through your mind when _we _had to do that sort of crap."

Vein throb.

"OOOOO- PARDON ME," Kag spat, eyes narrowing furiously. "Some of us aren't as _easy _as others! Some of us don't kiss _every _scantly clad body we see! _Some of us haven't been kissed since _HIGH SCHOOL"

"Mm?" Inu rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "And that's supposed to be my fault?" he questioned coldly, examining his claws with a yawn. The fire in her eyes jumped a few hundred degrees.

"I'm not even going to justify that with an ANSWER," she grounded out, though she knew that by saying that she might as well have just said 'yes'. "Perhaps it's that some of us forget, all right?!" With that, she turned to storm out of the booth, through the door, and towards her house.

. . . Well, that was the plan, anyway.

As it was, Inu-Yasha had different ideas.

With an impatient sigh, the hanyou roughly grabbed her arm, yanking it practically out of the socket as he stepped out of the booth and into the little hall between tables, pulling her next to him. Actually, 'next to him' didn't quite give what he did justice. He practically squished their bodies together, wrapping his hands tightly around her upper arms to keep her from fleeing. She did try to wiggle, but his glare made her attempts a little less wild then they might have been otherwise.

"Idiot," he breathed icily, glaring down into her bright red face- though now it wasn't so much from anger as it was from. . . other emotions. "Do I have to teach you **_everything_**? _THIS _is an acting kiss."

Tugging her unceremoniously forward, the half demon pressed his lips rather tightly to her own, so their faces were squashed stiffly together. There was little response on either side, though when acting they generally tended to fake that. It wasn't that hard with practice, but it never got any more comfortable.

After what seemed a small eternity but was probably only a few moments, Inu-Yasha pulled away- leaving Kagome with the familiar dullness that plagued her after every other identical experience. They were numerous in quantity, but not much in quality. Great, now she was getting all depressed and nostal- - - No! She was not getting nostalgic! And- wait- she can't get depressed! She had to stay _mad_! She couldn't be mad **and **depressed. . .

By then, however, her eyes- despite her best attempts to continue looking strong and defiant- had drooped slightly, in addition to her chin and her gaze. Not that she had really noticed- - -

Until Inu's taloned fingers gently lifted her face towards his again- his expression blank, but his eyes. . . oddly warm. Like tea, maybe. And sugar cookies. She blushed, eyes widening as her heart leapt into her throat. She hadn't seen those amber pools like that since. . . since. . . since. . .

"And _this_," he whispered, head already slowly dipping down as his hands glided fluidly towards the small of her back, pulling her gently closer, "is a **real **one." 

This time when their lips met there was an odd spark- wasn't that what they called chemistry? The slightly humorous thought crossed Kagome's mind but fled in a rush of emotions and dizziness when she felt him deepen the embrace, allowing his tongue to glide erotically across her's as she instinctively opened her mouth to him. Her surprised and wide azure orbs fluttered shut as her own arms inched their way towards his neck, wrapping tentatively around him. He responded to this with a small nip on the lower lip- the kind that used to make her purr- as he slowly began pulling away again, leaving both silently panting for air.

If her face had been hot before, it was aflame now. And she seemed to have lost her voice. . .

Literally. 

His self-centered smirk grew as he watched her mouth like a fish, though his cruel amusement did nothing to hide the evident blush on _his _cheeks. "See the difference?" he inquired cockily, carefully detaching himself from the actress, tossing his hair over his shoulder. But before she could answer he had already begun his walk towards the door, leaving her completely spell bound and dumbstruck- and the only person at the table to take the check. Ah, revenge was sweet. 

Inu frowned slightly as a blast of frigid wind blasted across his face. Speaking of sweet. . . that pie was really sweet. (Or was that Kagome's li- - - No! Don't think about it anymore than you hav- - -! Ah, dammit!) Growling softly, the half-demon decided against going straight home. Instead, he'd go to Onigumo's for a cold drink. Though, he admitted to himself grudgingly, it was probably a cold shower that he needed more.

"Double dammit."

**x**

_All right, that's all for now! Forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes, I didn't have a lot of time to edit. ::sweatdrop:: I hope you enjoyed all the same. Please review! XD_

Ja ne!  



	11. When the Lights Go Down

_Disclaimer: I own Inu-Yasha not. _

_Author's Note: Yes, I know- unbelievable as it may seem, I am updating! ::teary eyed:: Sorry it took so long- and I know my excuses of 'I was busy' and all that won't help. . . (even though I really was!) I should have updated. I know. A thousand apologies! (But at least you had Rozefire-sama's new fic to keep you entertained, yes? XD I admit, at first I didn't really like Zero-G , but it's beginning to grow on me! 3) _

A few things I'd like to address before I begin the chapter.

_One- As many of you may have noticed, I have begun writing fanfics for a manga series called Chrono (Chrno) Crusade. And- while I serious encourage any die-hard Inu-Yasha fans to give it a read because the series is **ABSOLUTLY FANTASTIC **(::hearts glitter stars::), I thought I'd take a moment to reassure you all (because it has been asked) that I will NOT be abandoning Inu-chan, or any of my fics. True, I would like to start a few chapter fics for Chrono-baby and Rosette-chan, but I will never just stop writing Inu-Yasha stories. So you haven't gotten rid of me yet! Mwahahaha! _

_Two- This story, no matter how amazing it may seem, is coming to an end in just a few more chapters. Two, I believe. After that, I'll probably focus on said Chrono fic, Stardust, and Shards of Life. I will, eventually, start another Inu-Yasha chappie fic (Probably 'The Prism Effect'), but it won't be immediate. Kay kay? _

_(RANDOM EXCUSE ALERT!) Gomen ne, but one of the reasons why I haven't been updating (apart from being insanely busy and stressed) was that I guess I was kind of bored. I love Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, but after a while doesn't it just feel a little repetitive? I felt that way with my one-shots, ergo I don't do as many anymore. So. . . I guess I needed a break. Now things are fresh again and I'm ready to start! (OKAY, RANDOM EXCUSE DONE.) _

Finally, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friends Jinny, Bella, and Aamalie, as well as all of my other readers who have waited so patiently for an update. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Have a lovely holiday season full of love, laughter, and joy!

**_- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - - _**

_**-Chapter Eleven: When the Lights Go Down -**_

_**CRASH! **_

"Huh- - -?!" _Tptptptptptptptpt- - - ! _"What the- - - ?! Oh my God!"

"!"

"N- No, stop! I- - - !"

_Clatter! Thump! _

**Ring- **

**Ring- **

**Ri- - -**

"_**Bzzt-** 'Lo?"_

"I- Inu-Yasha! Help- - - ! Two- - - strangers are br- breaking. . . ."

**_BANG! _**

**_Thud. _**

"_**Bzzt- **Kagome? Kag- **bzzzt-**, are you still there?! KAGOME- - - ?!"_

**x**

"_Kagome! Oi! Kag- wait up!" _

_The girl paused, pressing her hat firmly to her head as she glanced over her shoulder, school briefcase bouncing gently off her knee caps in the autumn wind. "Hm? Oh!" She beamed happily as she noticed Inu-Yasha running up behind her, fixing his backpack and zipping up his sports coat. "Hi!" _

"Hi?!" he repeated, though the malice in his words was obviously fake, "That's it?! That's all you have to say to me after you ditched me in Chemistry?!"

The high school girl's cheery expression fell flat as she turned her face away. "You were screwing around and about to get us both in trouble," she reminded him dryly, eyes closed in exasperation. "Besides, I have no interest in making stink bombs."

He smirked, shaking his head of long silver hair with a snicker. "You're such a girl!"

"You're such an idiot."

"I take that as a compliment!"

_  
"That's stupid.""You're stupid!" _

"Am I, now?" Kagome laughed sweetly as he jokingly glared. "Ah well. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, Either way- I'll let that one slide since if I argue anymore you'll just start crying in defeat."

"I know I would," Inu-Yasha smiled, golden eyes on the gray sky. But the peaceful contentment in his amber gaze disappeared with a spark of remembrance when a crispy maple leaf floated past on air. "Oh- that's right!" Spinning on his heel, Inu stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked backwards in front of his best friend; large grin on his face worth ten million yen. "You wanna go to the park later? I need some help with my leaf project."

". . ." The girl all but face-faulted as she quickly smacked him over the head with the back of her hand. "What?! You idiot!" she reprimanded in a strained voice. "That project was due a week ago!"

"I know," the hanyou shrugged. "So- no better time to start it!"

"You're impossible."

"You know it!"

'_. . . Is there really a reply to such a statement?' She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Well, even if there was, she didn't know it. Ergo, she simply stuck out her tongue in retort, not feeling it was worth it to crush him with (pointless) words. Yet instead of finding offence in the statement (of sorts), he smirked with a lick of his lips. "Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it," he teased, tapping her lightly on the nose with a wink as her cheeks flamed up; eyes bulging out. That said, he turned around and swiftly scampered away, laughing like a hyena at the girl's face._

'_Can't- take- sexual- joke- - - !' It was bad enough that the kids at school teased her, insisting that no one could 'Just be friends' with THE Inu-Yasha- Tokyo's most popular teen bachelor. But now him, too? _

"_I- I- INU-YASHA!" Kagome eventually managed to scream, shaking a flustered fist after his retreating back. He only response by waving merrily and calling back: _

"See ya in the park at 4!"

_x_

_And she did see him in the park at four. She ended up seeing a _lot_ of him. . . _

_Kagome blushed as she flopped back on her bed, staring at the pink canopy above her. 'Inu-Yasha. . .' Biting her bottom lip, she sighed and held the picture in her hands over her head, watching it with magenta hued features. It was probably their best photo together- cute, in casual dress for once, covered in leaves at the park. The pedestrian they'd asked to take it didn't even cut anything off, strangely enough. It was definitely frame-worthy, and so Kag had bought a lovely wooded frame especially for it. And while she was at the store, she managed to pick up something. . . else. . . she needed. _

_The red color intensified as she closed her eyes, butterflies dancing around in her stomach. 'What happened?' she wondered, hugging to photo to her chest. 'One minute we were laughing and talking like normal. . . Then that leaf fell on top of my face, Inu-Yasha removed it, and. . . _

_And. . .' _

_She'd never been kissed before, therefore she wasn't prepared when his lips first covered her own- cool and gentle. Such a strange sensation it was- laying there in the dry, crinkly leaves, staring up at the clearing sky- when Inu-Yasha's face suddenly covered her own; his forelocks tickling her cheeks._

_Well, one wild thing led to another and- without another word- the pair of them ended up waking in Inu-Yasha's bedroom, bare and embracing as the moon began to rise. _

_". . ." _

_That had been a month ago, and they hadn't spoken of it since. Sure, things had been a little awkward at first, but they agreed not to discuss it until they knew how they felt about. . . everything. But. . . If Kagome's hunch was correct. . . They might have to decide how they felt soon. She bit her bottom lip as her right hand instinctively fell upon her abdomen, trembling. _

_Well. . . The test should be done by now. . . _

_Time to see how much she should worry. _

_x_

_"Damn math. . ."_

_Inu-Yasha grumbled inaudibly as he- for the umpteenth time- chucked his calculus book at the wall, along with his notebook, calculator, and pencil. Snorting in mild satisfaction as a bit of plaster snowed down from the ceiling when the school supplies made contact with their target, the hanyou was about to ditch his homework and go play Game Cube- - - _

_When the phone rang. His eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Damn phone. . ." he bit out, jumping across his rat's nest of a bed to his messy bedside table, picking up the cordless receiver he'd stolen from the kitchen. "'Lo?" he greeted flatly. "Inu-Yasha speaking. Who is it?" _

"Inu-Yasha?"_ a soft voice croaked, followed by a sniveling sound. His ears perked happily as he recognized the person on the other end. _"Inu-Yasha, it's Kagome."

_"Hey!" he greeted again, more cheerfully this time. But the depression he heard on the opposite line made it hard for him to work a smile into his voice- much less keep one on his face. "What's up?"_

". . ."

_He blinked once as a the girl began breathing hard, trying to keep calm. "Kagome?" he swallowed, confused and a bit worried. She was obviously crying- and his Kag didn't just cry for no reason. "Kagome, what's wrong?" _

". . . Inu-Yasha. . . I have some. . . news."

_x_

_He was on her doorstep in less than five minutes- a new record, seeing as how she lived across town. Watching silently as the door slowly creaked open and Kag poked her tear-streaked face out, Inu-Yasha stood there, hands in his pockets, watching her. _

_She stared blankly back, sniffling once. _

_Then he opened his arms- and she fell into them, crumpling to the ground with him. _

_x_

_The toy rattled as she ran her fingers over it, her pinky fitting perfectly into the little loop at the end of the stick. Shaking the pink and blue striped ball at the top of the play-thing, Kagome smiled slightly; her feet leading her instinctively towards the school grounds. _

_"It will be okay. . ." she told herself quietly, echoing the words Inu-Yasha had spoken to her the previous night. And it would be- eventually. True, with a baby on the way she'd have to drop out of high school and give up her scholarship to the Fine Arts Academy, but she'd get by. Inu had promised to marry her, and then get a job to provide for the three of them. Life wouldn't be as exciting as she'd previously hoped, but it wasn't the end of the world. . . _

_. . . Provided her mother didn't kill her when she found out. Kagome gulped silently, sliding the rattle into her purse. 'It will be okay. It will be okay. It will be okay. . .' _

_Repeating this mantra continuously in her head as her pace sped up a bit, Kag began to jog down the path, not wanting to be late. After all, she needed to make the best impressions possible during the last few months she was allowed to attend school. _

_By the time she reached the large, white brick columns that marked the entrance of the gates, Kag was panting- each breath floating towards the blue sky in smoke-like puffs. The crisp air felt like it was burning her nose and her stomach felt queasy, but things could be worse. Still. . . She needed a moment. _

_Resting her weight on her hand as she leaned against the left column, Kag clutched her weak stomach and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. 'In. . . out. . . In. . . .out. . . I- - -' _

_It was within this moment of silence that she heard it- the very distinct sounds of Inu-Yasha and his guy friends coming closer- stopping casually under a bare tree on the grounds. _

"_- - -me, right? That's her name?" one boy was finishing with a chuckle. "That **is** her name, right?" _

"Yeah.," Inu-Yasha replied with a pained sigh. "Even her name is annoying, isn't it?"

_'W- what. . . ?' Kagome froze, eyes snapping open. 'Me? As in, Kagome?' That- that couldn't be it. . . Could it?_

_"That's the one that keeps following you around, right?" another inquired, laughing as a third began muttering something. "That really clingy one?"  
_

_The girl's heart stopped- - - _

_  
"Mhm," the dog-eared boy returned . "God, she pisses me off! I wish she'd take a hint- just get a life- and leave me alone. I hate her, I really do!"  
_

_- - - And then it broke. _

_  
"No one can stand her," the first teen comforted, though he was obviously amused. "But at least we have it easy. It doesn't look like she has some dorky little crush on us- like she does you!"  
_

_'N-no,' Kagome thought desperately, hand shooting to her mouth as she used the bricks to keep her balance. 'He- he_ can't _be referring to me. . .' _

_  
"Oh, leave me alone," Inu snarled, pushing his friends away. "It's not MY fault she's a clueless bitch. Stupid idiot actually thinks I'm a _friend_- as if I'd ever sink so low as to care about or help HER." _

But it seemed he was. And she couldn't take it anymore.

With all thoughts of school out of her mind, Kagome spun on her heel and raced off- eyes blurred with tears, heart and legs heavy as she ran. Ran to who knew where- through packed city streets and under bright neon signs, through bare green parks and past cold blue ponds. She ran and ran and ran- as if desperately trying to run from her problems. But the mere idea of escaping them came crashing down around her as her foot caught on a root on the gravel path, making her fly foreword and land face down in the road- bits of rock and wood chips wedging themselves into her skin; drawing blood. A particularly large stone, as well, jammed itself into her lower stomach.

Pain- A realistic reality keeping her from drowning in the surreal existence around her.

_But. . . At the same time. . . She couldn't help but think: 'This can't be real. . . None of this can! Inu-Yasha can't hate me. . . _

_. . . Can he. . . ?' _

_  
A weak gasp escaped her chapped lips as the spinning earth slowed, all oxygen having been forced out of her lungs. The school girl tried to scramble to her feet, to keep going- but the sheer weight of her situation kept her pinned to the ground, eyes half lidded as a trickle of blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. She could feel hundreds of moist, burning intrusions invade her skin, but her whole body felt numb- making it impossible to even roll over to escape the hurt. Not that it really mattered. . . The searing, ripping, dying feeling inside her heart would have made up for all of that. _

_All the same- there was nothing she could do by lie there in the cold, half-alive and half-gone, waiting for something to happen or someone to come. Anything! Anyone! _

_But there was nothing. Everyone was in school or at work or at home- no one cared about the suffering girl who lay in the park; the girl who was slowly but surly pushing herself to her knees, covered in scratches, scrapes, and shallow wounds. Crawling under a tree on a small hill, Kag used her lumpy knapsack as a pillow for her head, covering herself up with her jacket. It didn't keep the frost out, though. _

_'I never planned for this to happen,' she mused sadly, wiping the back of her hand across her face as she observed the ice-cream clouds float by. 'I didn't plan to get kiss, or to kiss him back, or. . . _

_I didn't even realize how much I loved Inu-Yasha. . . Until. . .'_

_She could feel blood oozing lazily from underneath her skirt, but paid it no heed- instead watching the world go by through her lashes, cold both inside and out. _

_x_

_She never skipped school. Never. Not even that time when she had the flu and threw up all over her geography test. Inu-Yasha's brow furrowed as he finished questioning the last of Kagome's classmates, watching them giggle as they linked hands and ran towards the exit. 'She never skips school, but. . . then. . . where the hell is she?' _

Frowning in concern and glancing around the grounds, he searched desperately for Kagome- but only ended up noticing a cheerful Ayame running towards him, waving frantically.

_"IIIIIIIINU-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" _

_Shit. _

_And that- in addition to his growing worry- was what really stimulated his racing into the wild that was and is Tokyo to search for his best friend. _

_x_

_"Kagome?! Kagome, where are you?!"  
_

_". . . ?" _

_  
She blinked, the noise going through one ear and out the other- yet at the same time waking her out of her trance-like daze. Slowly twisting her neck, the girl had to work to open her iced shut eye lids. 'I. . . Inu. . . Inu-Yasha. . . ?' _

And as the boy noticed her, covered in crusted blood and infected cuts underneath that bare tree, she felt something she'd never felt before burst into life in the pit of her stomach.

_Hatred. Raw, untamed hatred- a virulent emotion that proceeded to devour her every thought; watching the relieved teenager rush to meet her and help her up. _

"Kagome! Oh, my gods- are you all right?!" he gushed, golden eyes wide. "Where the fuck have you been all day?! You never skip sc- - -"

**SMACK**

"_!" Inu-Yasha reared back, horrified as his hand flew up to his abused cheek; a drop of blood trickling down it where her nails had raked through his flesh. His tawny pools widened in shock and hurt. 'What the- - - ?!'"Ka- Kagome- - - ?" he choked out, gaping like a fish. But she wasn't done yet- clasping her quivering hands together as she used her feet to kick the male away. _

And he took it, finding himself without words.

_  
"Don't TOUCH me. . ." she hissed, a single tear falling down her cheek as she continued to push herself backwards, flush up against the tree. "Don't look at me- and don't speak to me, you- you- you asshole!" _

Inu-Yasha stared at her, locked in an odd state of shock. "Kagome- - - ?!" he gaped- before shooting his hands out and clasping them over her wrists, holding her immobile. "What in the gods' names are you going on about?!"

"DON'T!" she screamed, struggling against him. But the more she fought and wiggled the more pain she felt- spider webbing through her veins from her very center. Blood began flowing again, seeping into the pleats of her uniform's short dress. "Don't TOUCH me! You're a liar and- and- and- - -!"

"Kagome, I don't know what you're talking about!" he bellowed back, pulling her foreword so that their faces were scant centimeters apart. "What's wrong?!"

_"EVERYTHING!" she roared, ripping herself away with a pained pant. Allowing her head to drop with a sob she slammed her fists to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. Inu-Yasha just watched her- hand outstretched but unsure what to do._

_Then she spoke- softly, vengefully, coldly. _

"_I- hate you. . . Inu-Yasha," she forced out in rapid gasps, shoulders quaking. A sharp jolt shot through his heart, his own hand falling to the ground. "I hate you." _

_Hate- - - ? His ears drooped like a puppy's. _

"_N-no. . . Kagome, I know you don't mean that! Sto- - -" _

"I HATE YOU!" Kagome screeched, two tears splattering on the dry earth. "I want you to leave me alone! I don't ever want to speak to you again! EVER! **I HATE YOU!**" She snapped a frosty glare upon him, ebony locks contrasting her pale skin. "Go. Away._" _

". . ." Inu-Yasha stared at her, eyes wide and glassy. He seemed to have reached a state of stunned stupidity- complete betrayal- - -

_But as soon as he blinked he was over it; there and back. And he stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets like he always did. Their gazes remained locked for a moment. . . _

_Then he spun around and left- slowly, as if waiting for her to stop him, but with enough decidedness that he wouldn't change his mind on his own. She watched him go, throat as dry as a desert as her jaw slackened. _

_This was really happening. _

_'Stop him. . .' a voice in her mind pleaded. 'Stop him! Call him back- you didn't mean a word of what you said!' _

_Her hand flew to her lips. _

_'Stop him!' _

_She tried to cough out his name, but only succeeded in spitting up blood. Her world was growing fuzzy. . . _

_'STOP HIM!' _

_Kagome could feel her body fall foreword; through the air as blackness ate away at the corners of her eyes. _

_'**STOP HIM!**'_

**x**

"STOP!"

Inu-Yasha all but leapt out of his skin as the unconscious girl lying on his bed shot straight upright, drenched in sweat as her arm shot out wildly, grasping air.

". . ."

She blinked, then flushed red when she noticed him standing there, holding a bowl of water and a clean cloth in his hands and wearing an innocently surprised look on his face. "Eh- - - ?!" 'Where am I- - -?! And why is Inu-Yasha here?!'

This was. . . Unexpected.

". . . _So_. . ." he randomly smacked his lips, arching an eyebrow. "Are you always this dramatic when you wake up?" Pulling up a chair and straddling it, he smiled half-heartedly and wrung out the washcloth.

She responded with a huff, flopping back onto the messy sheets as she closed her eyes. 'Need- say- something- - -!' "Do you ever clean? Honestly, this is as bad as your room in high school." Kag grumbled inaudibly as she took in all of the posters, the broken TV, the. . . other stuff. But she paused in her observation as she heard him chuckling, rolling over on her side to stare at him. He stared back, still working the cloth.

". . . That comeback," he then smirked, skimming his talons over her side before placing the moist washcloth on her forehead, "was pathetic, even for you." Crossing his legs and drumming his claws on the sides of the ceramic tub, he glanced down at the actress as she curled into a ball, resting her laced fingers near her face.

She tried to retort again, but found herself unable. One, because she wasn't sure she could at the moment (just look at her last attempt), and two, because there were things more important to deal with at the moment. Like why the hell she was here. "Wh. . . What's going on?" she asked, closing her eyes. "What happened?"

"Keh- you're asking me?" his voice retorted from beside her, though it sounded far away. "All I know is that you called me 'cause those stalkers of yours broke in. Then you must have fainted 'cause when I got to your house you were conked out on the floor."

"Nnn. . ." Kag groaned, taking a deep breath as things suddenly began to click. "Yes. . . That's right. . . I was in my room getting ready for bed. . . I heard a noise and ran down the stairs- and there were two people there, dressed in black. I surprised them, I guess, and they began to escape through the window. I tried to stop them- stupid, I admit it- but it didn't matter. They didn't stop. So I called you for help. But in my haste I dropped the phone and that wasted time. They got away- but not before firing. . . something."

"A gun," Inu-Yasha filled in. She pealed an eye open to stare up at him, but his gaze was locked on an invisible point on the other side of the room. "But the strange thing was- it was never pointed at you. The hole was through the _ceiling_." He shook his head. "Weird, huh?"

"Mmm. . ."

They fell silent.

Then-

"Hm," the girl randomly giggled, rolling over onto her back and tossing off the cloth; pulling a pillow to her chest and hugging it tight. Inu-Yasha glanced her direction, setting the water down.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, a little ruder than he originally intended. She didn't seem to take offence, however- simply placed the pillow lightly over her mouth.

"Just thinking. . ." Kagome whispered, voice a bit muffled but still understandable. "This is the third time I've ended up waking to you hovering over me. Isn't that ironic. . . ?"

". . ." He didn't reply, only returned his gaze to the wall. The cold shoulder. Ouch. Guess he didn't want to be reminded.

But. . .

The actress swallowed a lump in her throat, eyebrows knitting together. ". . . I was dreaming. . ." she eventually pressed on, timid, "about. . . that day."

Kag could sense him stiffening, but didn't mention it. At least, she didn't plan on mentioning it- until he brought it all up.

". . . You had your question answered," he stated flatly, alerting her attention once more. "Now it's your turn to answer one of mine." Their gazes locked as he turned his head. "What happened that day? Why did you push me away?! I was going to live up to my promise- you know I'm true to my wo- - - !"

"Your word had nothing to do with it," she interrupted, biting the inside of her cheek. "At least. . . Not the words you're thinking of."

The hanyou cocked his head, bewildered. Kagome blew out her cheeks, wiggling her socked feet in anxiety.

"The. . . The thing is. . ." she breathed, trying to keep her emotions in check. "The think is I heard you that morning. I made it to school early and was hiding behind the columns when I heard you and your friends- talking about me. You said you hated me! And I. . . I couldn't take it.

. . . When I was running from school I fell hard on a rock and started bleeding.

I guess that's about it." Though somehow her 'truth behind the story' didn't sound quite as dramatic as she'd hoped. . .

But it didn't matter, in the long run.

". . . So it _was _a miscarriage. . . ?" he surmised, clearing his throat as his voice cracked. She nodded. "I thought so." Inu smiled sadly, nonchalantly flicking his hair over his shoulder. "Even in your greatest bouts of rage I knew you wouldn't be able to bare killing an innocent life. But. . ." His face quickly hardened, snapping a furious stare on the girl. She winced. "What the fuck are you talking about, saying that I said I hated you?! I never hated you! Ever!"

What the- - -?! "Not true!" she fought back on instinct, rolling over so her back faced him. "I heard it with my own ears! . . . Um. . . Well. . . Sorta."

"Sort of?!" he echoed, exasperated. "How do you SORT OF hear something? . . . Explain."

The woman flinched at his harsh tone. "I. . . Sorta. . . Only caught the last part of the person you were talking about's name. But it ended in 'me'! How many people did we know in High School who's name ended in 'me'?!"

". . ." Inu-Yasha's face was wiped clean of all expressions. ". . . Gee, I don't know," he drawled, irritated. "_Aya**me**_, maybe?!"

Kag froze, eyes widening.

"That bitch wouldn't leave me alone!" he continued ranting, furious. "Always going on about wanting to date me to make that stupid Kouga-boy jealous! She wouldn't take a hint and leave me the fuck _alone_!"

'Oh my God. . .'

So. . .

So then. . .

The sickly feel of her stomach dropping to her feet took control of her body. "So. . . What you're trying to tell me," she began slowly, monotonically horrified, "is that we've been at each other's throats- the other's enemy and the fodder for rage- for the past several years- - -

All because of Ayame?!"

That was sort of. . . Anticlimactic. In a sick, twisted way.

Inu-Yasha shrugged, not that she could see it. "Always knew she was a bitch," he muttered. "Still cursing me even after marrying that damn wolf."

Kag, however, was too busy trying not to scream into the pillow to notice the humor. "I went through all of that pain and heartache because of HER?!"

"Well, that and because you were eavesdropping," Inu reminded flatly, watching her with half-lidded eyes as she silently stuttered. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude?"

"Shut up, Inu-Yasha!" she snapped, about to yank out all of her hair. "I'm NOT in the mood!"

"Are you ever. . . ?" he mumbled, but was spared the girl's wrath by pretending he was the victim of a coughing fit. Glaring icily, she chucked the pillow at him- but to her disappointment he caught it deftly, smirking once more.

"Sooo. . ." he cleared his throat, standing and throwing the 'weapon' over his shoulder. "Now that _that's_ cleared up. . ."

Kagome moaned, running her hands over her weary face. "Don't even bring it up again," she begged weakly. "I feel too stupi- - -ek!" She yelped in surprise as a sudden weight dropped onto the other edge of the bed, making her bounce up- - -

And land in Inu-Yasha's suddenly awaiting arms. He grinned smugly down at her as her face suddenly flushed. "I knew you never really hated me."

Her embarrassed expression quickly turned to one of dryness. "Then you did a good job of pretending to think I did."

"Keh! Of course. That's why I'm the better star."

"In your dreams, maybe!"

He began to frown, as he always did when they fought-

But instead of continuing, he hugged her closer; pressing his face into the crook of her neck and squeezing her to his chest- like a life line he never wanted to release. Kagome couldn't help but squeak in surprise at the initial giving of the embrace, but soon found herself returning the show of affection.

". . . I'm sorry," she breathed, gripping his shirt tightly with her hands. "I- I was so scared then that I. . . And then I hated you. . .but. . . But recently it didn't matter- I think I was falling again a-anyway an- - -"

She trailed off hoarsely as he suddenly pulled away, staring straight into her azure orbs. Her mouth fell open slightly, parting just enough for her to breathe through as a red tint colored her cheeks- - -

And his lips found her own; needy, warm, loving.

It wasn't an acting kiss- of that she was sure.

**x**

_Yeah! And the pathetic truth is finally revealed! ::waves a dinky little flag:: XD Kudos to everyone who figured that the overreacting to the "baby" in previous chapters was part of the plot- though I don't think many of you did. (Was I that sneaky or was it just so obvious you thought I'd be smarter than that? ::sweat drop::)  
_

_Three quick things before I say good-bye. _

_  
Firstly- to apologize for my lack in updating, I will be posting the link to my personal fan art from this story. It's not on-line yet, so don't bother looking, but I will get it up soon! XD It's the famous picture that both of them keep hidden. _

_Secondly- this chapter's title comes from Faith Hill's song 'When the Lights Go Down', which is my theme for this story. However, I decided to give you all a break and not make this chapter a song fic. Heehee. . All the same, please check it out if you have a chance. _

_Three, please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes, per usually. I'm sure it's chock full of them, but I'm so tired I probably missed 'em. . . ::swirly eyes:: _

_  
Anyway, that's it- hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love you all! Ja ne! _


	12. Whodunit?

_Disclaimer: You know I own nothing. Why do you keep making me say it? TT _

Author's Note: Let's start off with this review I received:

**Reviewer: I'm sick of seeing these idiotic Chrono fics. I guess you gave up on Inuyasha. Bye.**

_In and of itself, the review doesn't annoy me. But I would like to take this chance to point out two important things: _

_  
Firstly, I admit- as I have admitted before- that I _have _been spending a lot of time on Chrono fics recently. Why? Because one- there aren't that many out there (compared to Inu-Yasha, anyway), and two- BELIEVE IT OR NOT- I write what I _**feel **_like writing. _

_  
I love you guys to _pieces _and I'm so thankful that you read my fics, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you did NOT call the things I love "idiotic". Whether or not you like my actual writing is up to you, and I respect your opinion- but I bite people's heads off when they say 'Inu-Yasha' incorrectly (seriously, where do they get the 'w' sound from?!) and I'm _**sure as hell **_not gonna _sit by _and let some _fool _chew up a **wonderful **series like Chrono Crusade. _So bite a rock and get over yourself.

_Secondly: I'll **NEVER**_ _give up on Inu-Yasha! You guys _do _know that, right? My updates may be slow, and I do plan on starting more chapter fics for other series (Chrono Crusade and DNAngel, to be precise), but Inu-Yasha will always be my first true anime/manga love and I'll never give him away- or stop exploiting him in stories. (-; I'm actually already planning the chapter fic I want to start after Stardust. (Though I'm currently torn as to which to pick. . .)_

_  
XD Moving along, I believe I promised you all a present, didn't I? Oh, yes I did! So here you go- the URL (with spaces between everything, so you'll have to delete them. Sorry!) to the Headlines sketch I made. I hope you enjoy it! (-:_

http : w w w . art wanted . com / image view . cfm ? id 153791

And now- - - to the next pathetic chapter! Weeee! XD

**_- - - Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- - - _**

_**-Chapter Twelve: Whodunit?-**_

"Oh my God! Have you seen the most recent headline?!" Yuka gasped overdramatically as Eri and Ayumi slowly shook their heads, exchanging curious glances. "You _haven't_?! I repeat- oh my God!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Ayumi arched an eyebrow, understandably confused as Eri randomly attacked her backpack- ripping through the pockets of the sack until she found what she was searching for: a new magazine. Quell surprise. "The next issue of _People _doesn't come out until this Tuesday!"

"Yeah, right! They wouldn't wait- not with a story like this!" the short haired girl proclaimed, slapping the magazine cover up on her desk. "Check it out!"

"Haaaaa?" the other two students blinked slowly, leaning closer until the crowns of their heads were touching. "Oh my!"

This certainly WAS news. . .

"**_Kagome's Stalker_**," Eri read aloud in a poor stage whisper- as if for the benefit of the poor saps who couldn't read, wherever they happened to be. She 'eeped' in poorly contained excitement, running her fingers over the picture again- the one of her favorite actress glancing frightenedly over her shoulder. "It came out yesterday- special addition! You probably can't buy it anymore- it'll be sold ou- - - oi!" She cut herself off angrily when her friends suddenly tore the magazine away, rapidly flipping through the glossy pages. "What are you doing?! That's _**MINE**_!"

She was bluntly ignored.

"_Yes, as shocking as it may be to hear,_" Yuka breathed, face pale as Ayumi craned her neck to read over her shoulder, "_we have evidence confirmed by the police that Kagome Higurashi, famed star of _Windy GirlCastle in the Air, My WillBouncing BackRed as the Rose, _as well as many others, is currently being stalked! No information on the stalkers has been released to the general public yet, but everyone is encouraged to stay alert and contact proper authorities immediately if they happen to see two suspicious looking characters dressed in black._"

"Isn't that true in any case. . . ?" Ayumi questioned a bit dryly, ever the voice of reason. This being the case of course, she, too, was bluntly ignored.

"_No comments have been released from Miss Kagome or her boyfriend, Inu-Yasha, but we do hope to hear more on the situation soon. Continued- - -_"

**x**

"_On page 39._" Sango sighed, closing the magazine and taking off her half-moon reading glasses; dropping her hands to her sides. "And that's about it."

Kagome stared flatly at her agent from her make-up chair, as did Miroku and Inu-Yasha from their resting places in the corner ". . . How did this get out?" she managed to ask quietly after a few moments, more irritated than anything. Which was understandable, really, seeing as the result of this news had been a tsunami of inquisitive correspondents- reporters who clogged the hallways, and drank all the coffee, and prevented all filming because of their big noses. In fact, because of this, she and the three others around her were currently locked in her dressing room, having fled from the rabid journalists with a fear for their lives. "Did anyone tell?!"

Inu-Yasha growled once, glowering at the furniture-blocked door as it jiggled from the force of hundreds of reporters and news casts. The lamp that completed the pyramid of comically stacked barricades tottered precariously on the top of the mountain- - - before falling to the carpeted ground with a muffled thump. They were growing desperate. . . Crud.

"I can assure you, Miss Kagome," Miroku attempted to sooth, "that we're all doing our very best to make these pests go away. Until then, we just have to wait."

The actress narrowed her eyes at the man, instinctively slapping his inching hand away. "That doesn't answer my question!"

"Kagome-chan, calm down," Sango commanded coldly, though the ice in her voice was due more to her co-worker than anything. Miroku grinned apologetically up at her, rubbing the back of his neck. Not that it mattered what he did. . . He knew he'd be punished later, anyway. (Yea!) "We're doing everything in our power to evacuate the media. But since everyone- even the police- are anxious to hear your side of the story. . ." she trailed off, expression taut. "It may take a while."

'Guess I better get comfortable, then,' Kag thought, irritated as she slunk further into her chair, pulling her knees to her chin. Inu-Yasha shot her an unreadable glance when she did so, but turned away before she could make anything of it. Noticing this only made her cheeks turn red, hiding her face in her thighs. Why did he do that. . . ? Did she have something in her teeth? Were her panties showing? She silently checked both. Nope. Perhaps he'd wanted to say something?

Well then- why didn't he, dammit?! _Someone_ needed to break the ice between them. She privately surveyed him from the corner of her eye, wishing he would _do_ something. Instead, he sat casually against the wall, one leg flat against the ground and the other crooked, providing a resting place for his arms. Wearing a tight, sleeveless black shirt and fingerless gloves in addition to his usual jeans, Kagome had to confess that she could see why so many teens lusted after him. '. . . Not that he'll ever know I just thought that.'

Her face turned an ever darker shade of magenta.

". . ." 'Maybe it's a good thing he didn't say anything. I dunno how to act around him anymore.' After all, they may have shared a kiss or two a few nights ago, but years of hatred (no matter how forced) where hard to forget. Yes, she felt herself torn between throttling him and glomping him, strange as it was to admit.

. . . And judging by the expression on his face and in his golden eyes, he felt the same way.

"- - -aurds get 'em out manually, using elephants and a cattle prod."

. . . Cattle prod?

"Huh?" Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha suddenly straightened, staring guiltily up at Sango- who had been talking at them for the past few minutes. She crossed her arms over her chest resentfully, offended at being ignored, but summarized her previous ramblings for them as Miroku finished pushing the final couch out of the way of the door. He instantly replaced a bit of the force with his back, but heaven knew the lock would only hold for so long. "Us take security make baddies go bye-bye."

Inu-Yasha (unsurprisingly) seemed to understand this perfectly. Kagome, however, was lost. "What the- - -? Oh, never mind. But speaking of security- where were they earlier, when the paparazzi _broke in_?"

Sango looked flabbergasted, stunned that the question even had to be asked. "Trying to save the coffee."

. . . Oh.

With that, she and Miroku attempted to slip through the door as gracefully as possible, but the hundreds of microphone-holding hands made this maneuver a little more difficult than they'd hoped. It took a few minutes of shoving and grunting, but the pair eventually managed to round-house kick their way into the hall and shut the door, giving Inu-Yasha a chance to fix the lock once more. This he did, with the speed only a hanyou-fearing-for-his-life could muster.

. . . This left the two actors alone. In a locked room. A tiny locked room. A teeny tiny locked room with more than half of Japan's journalists outside the flimsy wooden door- presently being beaten back by their two insane agents.

Life sure was funny, wasn't it?

". . . _SoOoOo_. . ." Kagome began conversationally after a few moments of thick silence, their eyes having locked from half way across the enclosed space. "Uh. . . Anything new?"

His dry expression shut her up quite quickly. She hid her face behind her knees again, trying not to whimper.

**x**

Thirty minutes slowly ticked by, full of nothing but the muffled begs and whimpering of the frantic reporters outside the door, and uncomfortable exchanged gazes between Inu and Kag. It was all becoming too painful to stand. . .

When- FINALLY- Inu-Yasha spoke.

"I. . . Don't understand it."

"Eh?" Kagome spun in her chair to face him completely- noticing in surprise that he hadn't moved an inch since he'd flopped back into the corner a half hour ago. Well, except for the fact that now all of his senses were trained on the entry way. "Don't understand what?"

"This stalker business," he blew out his cheeks, though his eyes remained grave. "If someone strange had been lurking around here, I would have noticed. I would have been able to smell them in your house and in this room after they left you that _oh-**so**-scary _alarm clock- - -"

The girl flushed, ducking away as a small smirk overtook his lips. "Shut up!"

"But seriously," he continued after a soft snort, quickly calming down. "These 'stalkers' are human- I can't detect the stench of foreign youkai _anywhere_. Yet at the same time, no one unusual- oni or otherwise- has trespassed in your space. _I just don't get what's going on _. . . !" He bit the pad of his thumb in frustration, canines sinking into the flesh so deeply that a bit of blood dribbled upon his lap.

"Oh. . ." Kagome's hand shot to her mouth as she noticed the dome of red growing on the male's fingertip. "Inu-Yasha, are you all right. . .?"

"What? Of course I am. What're you- - -?" he blinked, not having realized anything was wrong until he glanced down. "Oh." He shrugged. "It's nothing."

She started at him perplexedly. "Of course it is- You're bleeding." Sliding off her chair, the actress crawled over and took his hand in her own, giving it a meticulous examination. Inu-Yasha arched a bewildered eyebrow.

"Kagome, I barely cu- - -"

"Shush!" she snapped, gracing him with a suddenly furious stare. He did so- watching in confusion as she reached into one of her many overall pockets and pulled out a small white packet.

His already flat expression grew even more exasperated while she carefully applied the adhesive medical strip- which, it should be mentioned, was decorated with patterns referring to the kid's show Rainbow Brite. ". . . You generally carry kid's band-aids with you?" the half demon inquired monotonously, though he was silently amused. Nonetheless, her grip tightened at his words; sharp nails digging into his skin. He couldn't help but flinch slightly. Maybe he better shut up. . . It was looking like he'd need more of Rainbow Brite soon.

But then- without warning- her vice-like hold loosened, allowing his clawed hand to drop unceremoniously into her lap. "You just don't get it, do you?" she grumbled, cheeks pink as a tear sparkled on the tip of her eyelash. Inu-Yasha's quiet gulp echoed through the room. 'Shit!'

"Ka- Kago-chan, wha- - - ?"

"I was just trying to be nice," she informed him curtly, staring at the floor with watery eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. So go ahead- bleed on my bloody carpet or whatever. . . I don't care. . ."

". . ." Inu-Yasha exhaled loudly, ruffling his own bangs. Then- with a sudden urbane charm that Kag had forgotten he possessed- he slipped his fingers underneath her chin and tenderly lifted her gaze to meet his own. She felt her voice catch in her throat as their eyes locked, wild amber pools meeting her own deep navy orbs. ". . . Let's go get pie."

**x**

How they managed to escape the chaos that was the studio without getting noticed still alluded Kagome, but after a few moments of deep pondering she decided to pin it on the fact that both she and Inu-Yasha used her extensive wardrobe to their advantage. And since Sango and Miroku had long since managed to herd the more brilliant reporters towards the other star's hideaways, they had been able to slip out of her dressing room and the building itself with relative ease- hiding their features behind dark glasses and gaudy clothing.

"Ahhh!" Inu-Yasha took a deep breath of the contaminated city air, allowing it to fill his lungs as they stepped onto the busy sidewalk. "The sweet stench of decaying waste and depleting layers of ozone in the late afternoon!" He threw off a tacky, retro-seventies scarf and allowed it to fall into a nearby sewer, along with a 'bling bling' necklace. But to her mild amusement, he kept the stolen, yellow 'Dick Tracy' hat firmly on his head.

"You're disgusting," she noted, pulling off the hood of her polka-dotted poncho; slipping her rhinestone sunglasses into one of her many other pockets.

He tossed his head nonchalantly, skimming his fingers along the felt edge of the cap in a rather sexy manner. "_You're _living in it."

"So are you."

"Yeah- but I _recycle_. So I share less blame."

". . ." Point for him. Kagome muttered inaudibly under her breath as he smirked haughtily at the girl, unexpectedly grabbing her hand and pulling her rapidly in the direction of their favorite café. "That's what I thought. Now shut up and let's go eat."

**x**

"Are you _ever _gonna take that hat off?"

Inu-Yasha chuckled as Kagome glared at him from over the rim of her milk, which she held firmly in both hands; like a child.

"What?" he questioned innocently, fondly patting the top of his own head. "Don't you like it?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, pity. You'll just have to suffer." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a lighter and a packet of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a drag. "So there."

". . ."

He blinked blankly at Kagome's horrified stare. "Now what?"

"You _**smoke**_?" she gaped in shock, nose wrinkling in disgust. When he took another drag she went so far as to cringe. "That's _disgusting_! Even **more** so then the whole waste-ozone thing."

He blew a large gray ring at her face, snickering as she batted the smog rapidly away from her nose. "Really now? That's pretty bad of me, then, huh?. . . Sorry you don't approve."

"Of course I don't! When did you start? You never smoked when. . . When. . . You know. . ."

His grin became rather forced, casually flicking a bit of ash off the end of the lit butt. "When? When what? When we were together?"

Kagome gave a timid nod, not trusting herself to say anything. Inu smiled thinly. "Hm. Yeah, I know. I started right after we. . . 'broke up'." A soft, icy laugh fell from his lips as he took a moment to stare out the window of their booth, half-lidded eyes taking on a wistful expression. "You don't know the sort of things you put me through, doll- the things you drove me into doing. . ."

". . . You sound like a corny old movie."

He winked, her sympathetically gibing tone not going unnoticed. "They don't call me the best for nothing!"

"Hey! I thought _I_ was the best!" she pouted, poking him from the other side of the sticky table.

"Keh. You're nothing without me," he teased, nodding his thanks to the waitress who abruptly glided over, dropping off twin pairs of pecan pie. Kagome giggled as she picked up her fork, beaming at him.

"I know."

". . ." His heart stopped. Watching the girl before him with a new kind of fascination, Inu-Yasha allowed his smoking hand to fall from his mouth, wrists bent lazily as he rested his chin on the back of his hands. And then he dared to speak the thing that they had both thinking.

"So. . . Now what?"

Kagome- a huge chunk of pie half way to her waiting jaws- paused. ". . ." The bite fell silently back to her plate as she hesitantly lifted her gaze to meet the boy's. ". . . I don't know," she confessed quietly, shuffling her feet restlessly underneath the booth. He offered her a reassuring half-smile.

"Well," he rolled his tongue over his teeth, deep in thought. "Do you hate me anymore?"

"Um. . ." she thought about this for a moment, considering seriously, so that she could answer honestly. And then she did: "No. No, I don't hate you. . . Do you hate me?"

"No," Inu-Yasha replied easily, not realizing how big of a weight was being lifted off of Kagome's chest. "You may be a stubborn wench, but you're tolerable."

She offered him with a dull stare. "Gee, _thanks_."

He simply retorted with a chortle.

". . . So. . ." Kagome bravely ventured after another few seconds of quiet nothingness, picking up her fork and giving the tongs a tentative lick. "Does. . . Does this mean we're friends again?"

". . ." The actor glanced towards her, face expressionless as he leisurely stubbed out his cigarette- - -

And swiftly slid into the seat beside her, pinning her carefully against the wall; one arm above her head and the other caressing her cheek. She barely had a chance to gasp in surprise before his warm breath was tickling her skin, the lingering scent of smoke on his clothes. "But what. . . If I don't want to be friends. . . ?" he whispered, affectionately nipping at her earlobe. A shiver ran down her spine as her eyes slowly fluttered shut, brain turning off.

"W. . .well. . . If you stop smoking. . ."

His lips curved upward against his skin. "Deal."

Instinctively lifting her chin as she felt his warmth grow nearer, Kag began to assist in closing the remaining space between them- - -

_Biddle dee dee! Biddle dee dee! Biddle dee dee!  
_

When her cell phone began to ring wildly, making both stop.

"?" Inu-Yasha's curious tawny orbs fell upon her chest pocket. ". . . Your breast is ringing." Kagome glared at him, eyebrow ticking warningly as she pulled away slightly.

"Perv. . ." she mumbled, yanking out the phone and flipping it open. "Hello?"

"_Kagome-chan?_" a familiar voice on the other panted, out of breath and frantic. Inu's sensitive ear's perked, showing that he, too, was listening. "_Kagome-chan! It's Kikyo!" _

"Kikyo-chan?" Kagome returned, sounding confused. "What's wrong? You sound . . . Panicked."

"_No time for that, Kagome-chan_," the woman on the other end replied hurriedly, cutting off any other comments about to be made. "_You have to get over here- NOW!" _

"What? Why?"

"_The police- they found them._"

"Found who?"

"_Your STALKERS,_" Kikyo clarified impatiently. _"They figured out who your stalkers were! And they're here!" _

". . ." Kagome's eyes widened, catching Inu-Yasha's as she gaped at her cell. "P-pardon?!"

_"The idiots who were breaking into your house and leaving you clocks have been apprehended. We were gonna kick 'em straight into prison, but we thought that you might want a chance to talk to them first. So? Do you?" _

She glanced at her co-star. He nodded seriously, a virulent look now in his eyes. "Hold 'em. I think I'd like to have a little chat with them. . ."

**x**

_Hm. . . I think I caught quite a few hints of the authoress's sarcasm in this chapter. Oh yes. . . (-; Hope you didn't mind the stupidity of it all. _

_  
Anyway- Yea! Aren't cliffies fun? XD _

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try my very best to update soon, but be careful what ya wish for because the **next **chapter is the _LAST_! (Oh my goodness!) _

_(-: Anyway, please review- I love you guys! _

Ja ne!


	13. Take Me Home Part II

_Disclaimer: I'm not liiiiiistening! Lalalalalalalaaaaa! _

Author's Note: I've got good news, and I've got bad news.

The good news is that here I am! Updating at a reasonable time after leaving you with that horrible cliffy. Yea!

The bad news. . . ? (sweat drop) Uh. . . well. . . Instead of starting a brand-new fic for Inu-Yasha, I'll be simply working on Stardust. (And Shards of Life too, but that's beside the point.) As you already know, I should mention, if you've been reading my ANs. However. . . I'll say it straight. I haven't updated that fic in so long that I can't really remember every plot twist I had for it- and there were a lot. Simply stated, I need some time to study back up on it and prepare for the next chapter, lest I screw it up and confuse everyone (and myself!). Ergo, the next installment will take a bit longer than previously assumed to get posted. But on the bright side, I'm sure none of you have read chapters 1 through 6 for a while, so you can go do that! . . . If you want. . . Please?

_Anyway, here it is! The last chapter of Headlines. I want to thank you all for showing me such patience during the course of this fic. I know I haven't been the easiest authoress to live with, and I appreciate that you've stuck with me through it all. Sometimes I think it would have been easier had I not started updating fanfics for other mangas that I love, but at the same time I know I never would have been able to concentrate on this and other Inu-Yasha fanfics if I didn't get those nasty plot bunnies out of my head. (That's just the way I work! XD) So anyway, once again, thank you for reading and not killing me. . . though I know I deserved it many times. _

_Finally, per usual, a summary for a few of my future fics will be included at the end of the chapter, just in case you're interested in any of the other series I plan to work for. :) _

_Please enjoy- you all deserve it! XD XD XD_

_**- Headlines: A Hollywood Romance- **_

_**-Chapter Thirteen: Take Me Home Part II-**_

Silence was a funny thing. It could be light and casual, like a summer breeze that gently caressed your cheeks at the beach. It could be cold, harsh, foreboding- similar to a winter storm. It could be warm and loving, doing a rather good imitation of a crackling fire.

Or it could be as it was now- stunned. Blank. Simply. . . silence. And nothing more.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha stared flatly while that aforementioned silence blanketed everyone on the Feudal Fairytale set- each crew member, each stage hand, each actor, each double, each member of the authorities. As they gazed, they felt their faces pale, their jaws clench, their fingers ball into tight fists- ignoring the penetrating glances that pierced them from all angles. And then- one of the two locked in handcuffs smiled, chinking the metal bindings with an unnatural glitter of amusement in his eyes.

"Hiya, Inu-Yasha- Miss Kagome!" Miroku grinned cheekily, thoroughly enjoying being chained next to Sango, stuck beside her near the fake Goshinboku. "Surprised?"

Kag gaped wordlessly, tears of fury and confusion burning her eyes. "S-Sango-chan. . . ?" she breathed, feeling her knees give a tremble as her own agent smiled at her, lifting a hand in silent greeting. "But- but how? Why. . . ? Why- **_ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING_**!"

Joining Inu-Yasha in a single, long, low, primitive growl- the actress whipped her head angrily around to glare at the hundreds of howling faces, each one nearly crying from mirth. Catching the fact that Inu was just as bewildered as she from the furious expression on his face, Kagome began to stomp her foot painfully, trying to catch the amused fools' attention. "HEY!" she screeched, beyond enraged. "I'M TALKING HERE! LISTEN UP AND TELL ME WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS GOING ON!"

"Well, which would you rather us do?" Sango snickered, easily slipping the handcuffs off her wrists (ignoring Miroku's whimper of a sigh). "Listen to you bitch or tell you what's going on?"

"I- ah. . ." Kagome fell silent, white face slowly turning red in her embarrassed fury. Inu-Yasha continued to stand quietly beside her, evidently so pissed off that words could not express him properly. His purpling face did a pretty good job of that task, though. "Oh- shut up and speak!"

"Queen of contradictions, aren't you?" Miroku clucked his tongue lightly, straightening his dress shirt's lapel as he, too, removed his restraints. "Yes. . . Actually, that's what got you into this mess in the first place, isn't it?" He smiled jovially, light-hearted glee further puzzling the poor girl. Noticing her distress, Kikyo sighed and stepped out of the throng- placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's quite simple, really," she then began, leaning against Kagome as if the world-famous star was simply a pole to rest on. Though with the current stiffness of her body, she would make a rather good one. . . "For the past few years- ever since you became who you are today, really- you've been verbally refusing anything and everything to do with Inu-Yasha, even though you work together so frequently."

"Right!" Jakotsu chirped, jumping up and down in the crowed to get noticed- waving a hair curler like a flag. He succeeded in his attempts for attention, beaming as everyone turned their head towards him. "And what really made that horrible- apart from the insanely loud fights and the tension that caused some SERIOUS acne problems for your skin, Inu-honey-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, DAMN YOU!"

"- Was that we all knew you were still in love with each other," the actor who played Sessho-Maru finished, tossing his silky silver locks over his shoulder with an urbane flick. Every other member in the huge crowd nodded fervently, grins as wide as the pacific ocean.

Kagome blinked.

Inu-Yasha followed suit.

"Wait. . ." the hanyou then grounded out, catching onto something slightly disturbing. "Still?" he echoed, taking a tentative step foreword- towards his soon-to-be-dead agent. "How did you know we'd been in love before. . . ?"

The pair smirked widely. And in reply they bowed deeply, each stepping to an opposite side and sliding a few feet away when the crowd began to part, and out stepped-

A beautiful woman in her mid twenties, reddish hair pulled into a sloppy, flower-adorned bun. Dressed in a crisp, white suit, she beamed brightly and re-adjusted her half-moon glasses. "Kagome!" she then greeted warmly. "Inu-Yasha! You're both looking well. . ."

Kagome- for a lack of anything better to do- blinked. Again. Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, allowed his slack jaw to drop nearly to his knees; golden eyes widening considerably. There was only one person who wore those ridiculous weeds in her hair. . ."A- Ayame!"

Ayame grinned wolfishly. "Yep!" she sang. "The one and only!" Tapping a lidded pen on the surface of the clipboard she was carrying, the mature young woman cackled. "I did this," she admitted, sounding rather proud. "I planned this whole thing. Sango and Miroku eagerly became my partners in crime, granted, but this whole scheme was mine and mine alone. I apologize if my tactics scared you, but admit it- you never would have responded to anything else."

Okay, she had a point. But that wasn't the issue here!

"Ayame," Inu-Yasha choked, tawny pools still unnaturally huge. "What the fucking hell are you doing here!"

"Oh, me?" Her cheerful smile brightened a few more watts. "I _have _to be here for a case like this! I'm the captain of this police squad!" Taking a moment to dig through her breast pocket, her manicured fingers quickly retrieved a leather wallet of sorts, flipping it open to reveal a shiny gold badge. She cocked her head, giggling with a wink. "Now I stalk bad guys and not just people who I think will help improve my love life."

Inu shivered unintentionally, flinching at the memory. But judging by the ring around Ayame's finger, things had worked out for her and Kouga in the end. That was good at least. . . he supposed. . .

"B-but why did you do this. . . ?"

Each head snapped automatically towards Kagome as the squeaking whisper fell from the woman's lips, barely loud enough to be heard. Ayame's expression suddenly softened, slipping her badge back into her pocket. Taking a few steps foreword- her high heals click-clacking softly on the floor- she placed a warm hand on her high-school classmate's chin in a gesture of remorse. ". . . To fix something beautiful that I had stupidly broken in my younger days." The police captain winked again. "That," she added perkily, "and all of your co-workers were beginning to complain- they couldn't take anymore! So we all worked together to formulate this fool-proof plan. And see? It worked! You two fools fell for it hook, line, and sinker!"

But as the rest of the observers began to applaud, Kagome and Inu-Yasha fell into that strange silence once more. That rather frightening silence. Ayame backed away instinctively as they stood their ground, coldly observing their surroundings until their eyes met the others'.

The clapping stopped within a second. Electricity seemed to bolt from their white-hot gazes, each second passing more tense than the last. Bonds made of will and pride frayed as the pair took in what had happened, and soon-

They snapped.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" both roared simultaneously, pointing accusing fingers at the other. "_ME_?"

"This was totally YOU"! Kagome screamed, face flushed magenta with the force of her temper.

"I REPEAT- ME!" Inu-Yasha scoffed loudly. "YOU made me fall for it!"

"_Oh yeah_?" the girl snorted, crossing her arms defiantly as around them, demeanors began dropping- worry eating away at the joy in the others' eyes. "How so!"

The male smirked. "Stupidity's contagious, I guess. I must have caught it from you! Otherwise I would have smelt a trap right away!"

"The only thing ANYONE can smell around here is YOU! You STINK on SO many levels!"

"Really?" Inu sneered, mimicking the placement of her arms over her chest. Leaning tauntingly foreword, he frowned as she placed her hands on her hips and lowered her eyes to his level of view. "As if YOU should talk little miss Drown-The-World-In-Perfume!"

"_What the?_ That was the STUPIDEST come back I've ever heard!"

"No it wasn't- this was: _**BLEAAAAAAAAH**_!" And yes, he even waggled his tongue.

Kagome's brow furrowed, left eye twitching. "You're a PIG."

His response was to grin smugly- the way he knew she despised. "So are you."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"_Oh yeah_!"

"_Yeah_!"

"**Oh yeah**!"

"**Yeah**!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"**_You wanna finish this somewhere else_**!"

"**_YEAH_**!"

And the pair stormed out without another word to their audience, glaring openly as they snarled and spat- pushing their way through the crowd until they'd slammed their way past the studio door. Their loud, furious screams could be heard reverberating off the walls for miles around.

Everyone left on the set watched blankly as they left.

". . . Is that it, then?" Sango murmured, fingers lightly pressed to her lips in concern. "They're just gonna leave us here- with a million dollar lawsuit on our shoulders, at this rate- while they go off to-"

**x**

"-fight in the closet?" Kagome felt her lips curve into a small smirk, feeling a masculine warmth radiate from the body before her. Inu-Yasha's clawed hand slipped from the door knob, resting both his arms over her head and bending them slightly- leaning against the door so their noses brushed. The sweet scent of musty leather surrounded them as random coats and jackets cushioned their makeshift room.

Inu-Yasha returned the sadistic smile. "Why yes," he all but purred against her neck's pulse point. "I believe I proposed that we finish elsewhere. . . Yes?"

"Why yes, you did. . ." the girl replied lightly, an air of innocence around her. "But remind me- where were again?"

He chuckled, the rumbling of his chest when he did so tickling her own torso. Shivering deliciously at the sensation, she lightly closed her eyes. "If my memory serves me correctly, I believe we were about. . ." He paused a breath away from her lips, savoring the strawberry sweetness that seemed the radiate off of her in waves. "Here."

The space between them closed in an instant, the chasteness of the embrace slowly becoming tainted as arms and legs began to curl and intertwine, pulling the other as close as they could possibly be. . . Not wanting to let go.

Kagome had once asked him to take her home. He had, granted- but not in the way that she had wanted.

Until now.

She- and he- they were both finally home. And now that they had found their way back, they didn't ever want to leave again.

**x**

Miroku grinned happily. "Oh, don't worry. This isn't at all where things end. Why- they're changing as we speak. Their attitudes, their outlooks, their body positions. . ." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, hoping his fellow agent would get the hint. The other workers did- and took this as their cue to begin departing, not in the mood to hear the pervert. . . get started.

". . ." Sango stared at him. ". . . What, do you have a sixth sense for sex or something?"

"Pretty much," he hummed, pleased with himself.

". . . You disgust me."

"Somebody has to!"

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Look! Look!"

"EEEEEEEK! Oo- I have to get it! I absolutely HAVE to buy it!"

"Hands off, Eri! It's mine!"

"Like hell! I saw it first! Ayumi- tell her!"

"Yuka, Eri- stop fighting over it! No- stop tugging! You guys, it's gonna ri!"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

For the second time in only a few short months, the three teenage girls found themselves staring blankly down at a ruined magazine-Yuka and Eri, once again, the pair found clutching the remains of the bright cardstock cover and smooth inside pages. An employee glanced up at them at the sound, but once recognizing the little group for who they were, decided not to interrupt the little slice of hell that was about to presented to him in a hand basket. Instead, he'd make sure they paid for the damage later. With that thought in mind, he quickly returned to his own copy of the People magazine.

"Guys. . ." Ayumi sighed in deep irritation. "Come on! Now there's only one more copy left again!"

The other two made indignant noises in the back of their throats. "I didn't tear the first one!" Yuka insisted. "Eri did!" Woah. . . De ja vu.

"Wha! I did n!"

"GUYS!" the third snapped a little louder. "Please! We've already had this conversation before!"

"We have?" Eri faulted, glancing towards Yuka. In response, Yuka shrugged. "Um. . . Okay. . ."

"Seriously," Ayumi all but begged, carefully picking up the final magazine and- which a meaningful glare at the other two (who were beginning to snarl predatorily at the thought of letting the precious magazine slip from their grasp)- lazily allowing it to fall open to the Table of Contents, "can't we just SHARE a copy PEACEFULLY? For ONCE?"

The other two considered, glancing down at the remnants in their hands. The cogs in their mind gave a slow, painful turn.

". . ."

". . ."

". . . No," both replied decisively.

And with that they happily returned to fighting over the remains of the first magazine, promptly ripping it to properly mourned ribbons. Ayumi blew out her cheeks as the pair began to squabble about who ruined which picture and destroyed which article, falling back into their regular routine of 'well you did this!' and 'but you did that!' Why did she bother hanging out with them?

No matter. If they didn't want to share, that only meant more magazine for her!

Leaning comfortably against the magazine rack, she glanced down at the headline that had kept the media, forums, and entertainment shows buzzing like a hive of rabid bees (were there such a thing) for the past two weeks: '_A Storybook Ending to A Favorite Feudal Fairytale! Fans around the world are both crying in sorrow and laughing in merriment this month as the plans for Kagome Higurashi and Inu-Yasha Takahashi's wedding are announced. Yes, after years of steady dating, Inu-Yasha finally proposed on the set of their latest movie, surprising everyone in the movie industry. . . And no one more than Kagome herself. Interviews on page 24 - 47, with pictures of the engagement ring beginning on page 48. . .' _

Chancing a furtive glance towards her friends to make sure they were still. . . busy. . . Ayumi flipped the magazine open and continued reading, never guessing what was going on _beside _her at that moment.

A happy couple- dressed in concealing, black, button-up jackets and dark glasses- was walking past, hand in hand; a spectacular diamond ring glittering on the finger of the woman with silky ebony hair. Smiling discreetly as her fiancée nudged her jokingly, rolling his eyes at the gaggle of teens at the magazine rack, she giggled- secretly pleased that, for once, the media had gotten their headline right.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_And this is where the credits roll. Yep- the story is OVER! That is IT! It is FINITO! (Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this! Headlines is actually DONE! I think I'm going to cry!) _

_Anyway, as I promised, a little taste of what's to come- _

_**Inu-Yasha Fics: ** _

**Stardust**- Inu/Kag, Mir/San; _Rated R_

_Genre_: Romance/Action/Adventure

_Summary_: After accidentally stealing a mythic lamp, InuYasha and his friends, Miroku and Sango, find themselves in a magical mess of misfortune. Is this 'genie' Kagome really the answer to their prayers- or the beginning of a nightmare? Greed is a terrible thing . . . Inu/Kag _(Chapters 1-6 already posted!) _

_Seimei no Kakera: Shards of Life_- Inu/Kag, Mir/San; _Rated R_

_Genre_: Romance/General

_Summary_: A collection of AU and non AU ficlets displaying random pieces of love, loss, laughter, and life. (_Chapters 1-19 already posted!_)

(As soon as one of my current and/or new fics are finished, I plan on starting a brand spankin' new Inu-Yasha one. However, to keep from my ideas being stolen, I will not be revealing any sort of summary at the current time. Gomen ne!)

_**Chrono Crusade Fics: ** _

**And They Lived Happily Ever After **(title may change)- Rosette/Chrono; _Rated PG-13 _(Rating may change)

_Genre: _Romance/Parody

_Summary_: Prisoners in towers, cruel witches, evil magic, people in distress, really long hair and a lot of Head and Shoulders shampoo- all relatively normal occurrences in most stories. But seriously- what sort of fairytale begins with 'And they lived happily ever after'! This one. The story of Rapunzel will never be the same again. . . _(Chapter one to be posted soon!) _

_**DNAngel Fics:**_

**Matchmaker**- Dark/Daisuke/Riku love triangle fic. (Who will win in the end? Mwahaha. . . You'll never know! Why? . . . Because **_I_** don't know!); _Rated PG-13 _(Rating may change)

_Genre_: Romance/Humor

_Summary: _It's gotten to the point where he'd take a rock out on a date. Seriously. Daisuke Niwa has hit the bottom. If Risa- his girlfriend since high school- can't stand him, who ever will? Well, Dark Mousy promises that someone out there can. And he'll find that someone for Daisuke. After all, he's not Japan's number one matchmaker for nothing! But sometimes, even he'd admit, he does his job TOO well. . . _(Chapter one to be posted soon!)_

_**YuGiOh Fics:**_

I currently have a lot of one-shot ideas centered around Yugi and Yami, and I'm toying with the idea of starting a ficlet corner, but right now I'm not promising anything. I already have a lot on my plate! (glances up at the above fics and sighs)

_Well, that's all for now! Once again, thank you SO MUCH for sticking with this fic. I love each and every one of you! Please continue reading my works, if you have the chance/desire to. XD _

Ja ne!

Hugs, Kisses, and Moon-Lit Nights,

_Maiden of the Moon_


End file.
